Christmas Carols 2
by Nebuleuse3
Summary: Charles et Erik sont fait pour être ensemble, parfois ils le savent, certaine fois ils l'ignorent, quelques fois ils le refusent, mais l'amour est plus fort que tout ! Deuxième édition de mon florilège d'OS Chérik! Chaque jour une histoire, une rencontre, une romance, un lemon différent. Vous vous laisserez bien tenter par un Chérik ? Joyeux Noël !
1. Visite du futur

Hello tout le monde! J'ai décidé de réitéré l'expérience de l'année dernière en vous offrant des petits OS Chérik pour fêter l'arrivée de Noël !

Chaque page un nouvel OS ! :D

J'espère que cela vous fait plaisir et que vous allez êtres nombreuses, nombreux à me proposer vos idées d'OS! alors n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos idées en commentaire je serais ravie de les réaliser !

Ici je présente une commande de DinaChhaya TalaNokomis qui m'a demandé ce petit OS et je me fais un plaisir de répondre à sa demande! - J'espère que tu vas kiffer ma belle! -

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Erik venait de finir son verre d'alcool, Charles, fatigué, avait quitté le salon chauffé par la cheminée depuis vingt bonnes minutes. Ils ne c'étaient rien dit depuis qu'Erik avait lâché que la paix n'avait jamais été une option. Erik restait là, fixant sans le voir le jeu d'échec installé face à lui. Tout ce qu'il percevait c'était le damier noir et blanc. « Tout n'est pas que noir ou blanc dans la vie », songea-t-il en reposant son verre sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil. Il était partagé entre son impatience d'être au lendemain et d'enfin tenir sa vengeance en tuant Shaw, mais également, il le savait il redoutait ce moment qui à coup sûr l'éloignerait de cette demeure et de Charles. Il ne devait pas penser à ça. Toute sa vie était dirigée vers ce seul but : tuer Shaw ! Le reste ne comptait pas !

Alors qu'il allait se lever pour quitter la pièce il entendit dans son dos un bruissement, comme si quelqu'un s'approchait de lui sans bruit. Il tourna légèrement la tête s'apprêtant à voir Charles revenir, mais il tomba nez à nez avec un individu dont il ignorait l'existence. Un homme au corps massif et musculeux, l'air peu aimable, coiffé à la diable et un regard sombre et dur.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là ? demanda Erik en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Bonsoir Erik, sourit l'étranger. Si tu savais comment j'en aie ch…

\- Qui êtes-vous ?!

A ces mots Erik se leva monopolisant ses pouvoirs, prêt déjà à balancer sur l'individu tout une série d'objet métalliques à son encontre.

\- Tu ne me connais pas encore. Mais dans quelques années on va se croiser et ça ne sera pas une partie de plaisir entre toi et moi.

\- Pardon ?!

\- Logan, je m'appelle Logan.

Erik n'avait pas envie de rire du tout. Sans avoir à bouger la moindre parcelle de son corps un chandelier vola dans l'air à l'encontre de Logan. Celui-ci s'attendait à une riposte du genre et sans sourciller l'esquiva.

\- Je viens du futur, avertit Logan sans se départir.

\- Du futur ?! se moqua Erik croyant $être tombé sur un idiot.

\- Ouais mon « pote » du futur et c'est toi « gros malin » qui m'envoie !

\- Pardon ?! Je t'envoie moi du futur ?!

\- Je vais te la faire courte okay ? Parce que j'ai pas beaucoup de temps et que Charles est en danger.

\- Charles est en danger ?!

Aussitôt Erik se précipita hors de la pièce. Il devait s'assurer que Charles allait bien, qu'il était dans sa chambre et qu'il… une masse incroyable s'abattit sur Erik et il se retrouva plaquer contre un des murs du couloir.

\- Chut ! et Restes tranquille ! Charles de ton époque va bien, c'est le Charles du futur qui est en danger.

\- Vous divaguez !

Erik repousse Logan, qui se laisse faire. Ils se regardent sans rien dire et puis Logan sort un cigare de sa poche de pantalon et retourne d'un pas lourd dans le salon tout en parlant :

\- Tu m'envoie du futur pour t'avertir de ne pas faire certaines conneries.

\- C'est ça, je t'envoie du futur… Toi ?!

\- Ton numéro tatoué sur le bras : 214782.

Cette fois-ci Erik était happé par cet étrange Logan, il le suivit dans le salon, ferma la porte et verrouilla le loquer avec ses pouvoirs. Il regarda Logan se pencher sur la cheminée et allumer son cigare au contact des flammes.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu sais de moi ? interrogea Erik persuadé que ce type était envoyé par Shaw.

\- Que demain tu vas faire la plus grosse connerie de ta vie.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Tu vas tuer l'homme qui a assassiné ta mère d'une balle dans la tête. Et je peux même m'amuser à te raconter tout ce que tu veux savoir sur demain, mais d'abord je dois te convaincre que je ne suis pas un foutu taré, ou un charlatan, alors je vais m'installer là et tu vas me poser les questions de ton choix jusqu'à ce que tu sois convaincu de ma bonne foi, mais je t'avertis, nous n'avons que jusqu'à l'aube.

\- Sinon quoi ? Après tu te transforme en fumée magique au contact du soleil ?!

\- Ah… tu te fou de moi, petit con va, je préfère nettement le vieux Erik, il est plus respectueux !

Erik serra les poings, pourtant sa curiosité le piquait trop pour éliminer immédiatement Logan. Donc, Erik, s'assit à sa place et fit rouler vers eux le plateau de boisson, il se resservit en whisky, Logan fit de même et Erik commença :

\- Ma date d'anniversaire.

\- Tu as toujours refusé de nous la donner, mais d'après moi tu es né dans les années trente quelque part en Allemagne. Fils unique, orphelin dès l'entrée de ta famille dans le camp d'Auschwitz.

Erik sentit une lampé brûlante lui râper le corps. Il but en silence et continua :

\- Qu'est-ce que je possède comme pouvoirs ? Bien que je t'en ai déjà fait une petite démonstration.

Logan sourit d'un seul coin de sa bouche.

\- Tu peux léviter, contrôler le métal, plier les champs magnétiques à ta volonté.

\- Tu sembles bien renseigné, qui ne me dit pas que tu n'es pas envoyé par l'ennemi pour m'empêcher d'agir demain ?

\- Parce que c'est toi qui m'envoie du futur pour sauver ton avenir.

\- Qu'est-ce que je vais faire de si dramatique demain ?

\- Tu es convaincu de la véracité de mes dires ?

\- Non.

\- Alors je ne te dirais rien encore, sinon tu ne me prendras pas au sérieux.

Erik soupira, ce petit jeu commençait à l'agacer.

\- Je sais ce que Charles t'a dit lorsque vous vous êtes rencontré il y seulement quelques jours. Il a plongé dans l'océan pour t'empêcher de te noyer et il t'a parlé, directement dans ton cerveau… « mettre ton esprit en paix », voilà ce qu'il t'a demandé.

\- Charles a pu le raconter à n'importe qui !

\- Alors je vais te dire ce que tu as éprouvé… Du soulagement, tu croyais être le seul mutant au monde, mais navré on est des milliers.

\- Tu es un mutant ? Toi ?

Logan leva son poing gauche et sortit sa griffe du centre, offrant à Erik à magnifique doigt d'honneur. Le blond resta sans voix une seconde, puis se détendit, il parlait à un frère. Il avait confiance.

\- Je vais aussi te dire ce que tu as éprouvé en sortant de l'eau… Chose que tu n'as pas encore raconté si je ne m'abuse.

\- Je t'écoute.

\- Tu as été attiré par Charles.

\- Oui, son charisme, son pouvoir, sa bonté…

\- Non, tu as été attiré sexuellement par lui.

Erik déglutit. Ça non, personne ne pouvait le savoir, impossible ! Il avait gardé cet élan étrange enfoncé bien au fond de lui, il avait enfouit cette émotion nouvelle sous des tonnes de rancœur envers Shaw.

\- Qui t'a…

\- C'est toi mon pote, c'est toi… Et si tu veux tout savoir tu me l'as dit du bout des lèvres, tu m'as dit de m'en servir qu'en dernier recours et j'ai pas de temps à perdre !

Erik acheva son verre d'un trait avant de se servir à nouveau.

\- Tu veux une belle gueule de bois pour demain ? se moqua Logan en jouant avec les jointures de sa main gauche.

\- Je te crois maintenant, dis-moi tout.

\- Enfin !

Logan reposa son verre, tira une longue bouffée sur son cigare et son pencha en avant.

\- Demain tu vas perdre Charles par ta bêtise. Et demain tu vas le rendre paralytique.

\- Jamais je ne...

\- Laisse-moi tout te raconter bordel ! Demain matin vous allez partir pour Cuba, Hank, aura une nouvelle apparence et Raven sera sous sa forme bleue, ta tenue de combat sera jaune et bleue foncée, vous prendrez un jet super sonique pour vous rendre sur place…

Erik écouta durant presque trois heures Logan déroulé sa vie en long et large et en travers, lui exposant l'homme qu'il allait devenir : un homme de pouvoir, mais seul. Il écoutait ce prophète vulgaire et goujat avec attention.

\- Tu m'as envoyé car Charles va mourir dans ma vérité, il va mourir parce que tu vas encore faire n'importe quoi ! Et non seulement tu vas perdre ton seul ami, mais aussi la personne que tu respectes et que tu aimes le plus.

\- Comment je vais le tuer ?

\- Pas toi directement…

\- Qui ?

\- Je ne te le dirais pas, car tu vas t'en prendre à cette personne, et ce n'est pas le but de ma visite. Je suis là pour te dire de changer. Ne fais pas le con demain, ne tue pas Shaw, ne te barre pas avec la sœur de Charles après l'avoir blessé et ne t'amuse pas à la baiser, car Raven n'est pas Charles…

\- Pardon ?!

\- Ouais, bah, tu ne l'as peut-être pas dit, mais si tu veux mon avis tu es amoureux de Charles…

\- Je ne suis pas homosexuel !

\- Non, tu es Charles-sexuel ! Et si tu veux mon avis de nouveau, Charles n'est pas resté célibataire toutes ses années pour rien, il attendait ton retour, sans cesse, il l'attendra en vain… Jusqu'à en mourir.

Erik ferma les yeux, non, impossible.

\- Bon, je vais devoir repartir, navré, je dois disparaître mon gars, on se recroisera d'ici quelques années je pense, tu te souviendras de moi, mais ce ne sera pas mon cas et j'espère, que cette fois-ci tu auras fait le bon choix.

\- Le bon choix ?

\- Écoute ton cœur crétin.

Logan se leva, il s'étira en grognant.

\- Pas la peine de me raccompagner, je connais le chemin !

Erik se retrouva seul à nouveau. Il avait l'impression d'être Ebenezer Scrooge après la visite des trois esprits de Noël. Est-ce qu'il devait vraiment écouter ce « Logan » ? Il était tard, ou très tôt, d'un pas traînant il gagna l'étage s'arrêtant devant la chambre de Charles pour l'écouter respirer s'assurant qu'il dormait paisiblement, puis il retrouva son lit et s'endormit dans la foulée.

* * *

Tout ce qu'avait prédit Logan c'était réalisé : les tenues, Le Fauve, Raven, jusqu'aux discussions ! Il avait suivi son instinct et alors qu'il se trouvait enfin face à Shaw les paroles de Logan vinrent lui rabattre les oreilles : « le bon choix ». Il tenait enfin le meurtrier nazi qu'il avait cherché depuis si longtemps, il était à sa merci. Il pouvait le tuer et tout serait réglé, mais… il tuerait l'avertissement de Logan.

* * *

Charles hurlait depuis la carlingue de l'avion, il hurlait sans qu'Erik ne puisse l'entendre, il avait passé le casque de Shaw et il était devenu imperméable à ses supplications. Il voyait par les yeux de l'homme qu'il maintenant figé qu'Erik sortait une pièce en argent de sa poche.

\- ERIK NON !

Et puis le trou noir. Plus rien, la connexion fut rompue. Charles était éperdu, est-ce qu'Erik avait commis l'irréparable ?! Soudain il entendit le métal du sous-marin grincer, il se précipita avec les autres sur la plage. Erik flottait dans les airs et dans son dos volait le corps inerte de Shaw, non, il n'était pas mort, il était inconscient.

\- Erik, souffla Charles soulagé.

\- Mets-le hors d'état de nuire, dit Erik en atterrissant à ses côtés se retenant de regarder l'homme qui avait ruiné son enfance pour ne pas le massacrer sur le champ.

Erik retira le casque, il regarda son reflet dedans et le jeta dans l'eau.

\- J'espère que je ne fais pas une immense connerie Logan, dit-il entre ses dents.

Charles réapparut à sa droite.

\- C'est bon, il est plongé dans le coma.

\- Bien, maintenant les Humains vont nous attaquer, ils ont peur de nous, de nos pouvoirs… Tu peux vérifier.

Charles posa deux doigts sur sa tempe et visualisa ce qui se tramait sur les bateaux au large. Erik avait raison, ils s'apprêtaient à les bombarder.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire, demanda Charles d'une voix blanche.

\- Je vais les avertir ! s'écria Moira en courant vers le jet pour passer un appel radio.

\- Laisses-moi faire, demanda Erik. Tu as confiance en moi ?

Charles tourna son regard bleu azur vers Erik.

\- Oui.

\- Merci.

Les missiles fusèrent à toutes allures Erik leva sa main et immédiatement les bombes éclatèrent en plein vol, les débris fumants tombèrent dans l'océan sans causer le moindres dégât.

\- Erik tu… tu nous as tous sauvés ! s'écria Raven en lui sautant au cou ivre de joie.

\- Oui, dit Charles en souriant timidement.

Il se recula pour laisser de l'intimité à sa sœur et Erik. Il avait bien compris que Raven en pinçait pour le beau blond, Charles n'avait aucune chance. Erik serra Raven contre lui, elle était belle attirante, mutante et sexy, mais… « Écoute ton cœur »… Non, il ne voulait pas tenir Raven dans ces bras à cet instants, non, il voulait Charles…

\- Excuses-moi, dit-il à la jolie blonde avant de la relâcher.

\- Ah, heu oui, fit étonnée Raven qui s'attendait à recevoir un baiser après toutes ces aventures passées ensemble.

\- Charles ?

Erik les pieds dans le sable marchait vers le brun. Charles fronça les sourcils, il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait.

\- Oui ?

\- Charles, je dois écouter mon cœur, pas ma tête.

Erik ne voulait pas de cet avenir où ils étaient seuls, où ils se battaient, ou tous leurs efforts seraient vains et s'annuleront, non, il ne voulait pas être l'instrument de la mort de Charles. Non, il voulait être l'homme qui serait son ami, qui serait avec lui, qui serait son amant et pas juste pour un temps. Il se sentait lié à Charles de la manière la plus inextricable qui soit.

Alors il ne dit rien, parce que les mots étaient faciles à prononcer, mais l'acte mille fois plus audacieux. Il attira Charles contre lui et doucement, lentement baissa son visage vers le sien. Il déposa ses lèvres sur celles du brun avec une infinie douceur, une douceur dont il ne se croyait pas capable. « Tu vaux tellement plus que ce que tu crois ».

Charles resta cloué sur place, son cœur éclata et son sang brûla dans ses veines. Erik l'embrassait, il l'embrassait avec tendresse ! Charles ferma les yeux et se donna entièrement dans ce moment unique, presque irréel. Sa bouche appela celle d'Erik et sa langue vînt caresser celle du blond. Soudain Erik l'agrippa avec plus de force t son baiser devînt plus fougueux, plus impétueux. Ils s'embrassaient l'un et l'autre au point d'oublier où ils étaient, avec qui ils étaient et ce qui venait de se passer. Quand enfin ils reprirent leurs souffle, ils se regardèrent, Erik souriait, il avait fait le bon choix, Charles ne savait pas trop où se mettre et bégaya une phrase maladroite.

\- Je… Tu… On, enfin, tu… c'était … très bien… tout ça là…

\- « Très bien » ? s'amusa Erik refusant de lâcher Charles.

\- Oh oui, très très très bien, souffla Charles avant d'embrasser à nouveau Erik le surprenant en se pendant à son cou.

Et tandis qu'ils s'embrassaient à nouveau sous les yeux éberlués de tous les témoins présents sur la plage, au loin dans les bateaux les humains prenaient conscience des mutants, de leurs capacités et de leur pacifisme.

* * *

Bien des années plus tard lorsqu'Erik retrouva enfin Logan, il lui sourit, il attendait cet instant depuis tellement longtemps. Alors quand le vieux baroudeur solitaire posa un pied au manoir Xavier-Lehnsherr, Erik l'attendait de pied ferme. Charles lui tenant la main, Erik fit le premier geste vers Logan :

\- Bienvenu à la maison Logan, bienvenu chez toi.

Erik tendit un cigare au nouvel arrivant dans un sourire bienveillant. Oui, Logan ignorait à quel point il lui avait sauvé la vie, à quel point il avait été l'architecte de son bonheur. Bonheur qu'il vivait pleinement avec son mari : Charles Xavier.

* * *

J'espère que ce premier OS vous a plu! Laissez-moi un petit commentaire pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé! :D et si vous avez des idées d'OS je suis preneuse! J'adore écrire sur vos idées imposées!

J'en profite pour glisser ici que j'ai écris mon premier roman publié chez **Rebelle Editions** : Le Projet Eden, alors si vous aimez mon style et mes histoire n'hésitez pas !

A très vite !


	2. La brute et l'intello

Hello !

Voici le deuxième OS j'espère qu'il vous plaira, ce n'est pas une commande, mais une illustration de Garnet Quyen ( que j'adoooooore !) qui m'a inspiré cette histoire!

N'hésitez pas à me mettre des idée d'OS en commentaire ;-)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

La brute et l'intello

Erik n'était pas un bon garçon, il n'était pas tendre, il n'était pas gentil, il n'était pas sympathique, il n'était pas bête, il n'était pas accessible… Erik était un lycéen de dix-sept ans ans, orphelin ballotté de foyer en maison d'accueil, de familles en familles, sans aucunes attaches, sans aucun lien avec le monde, il était comme une plume prise dans le vent : incapable de se poser. Il avait appris à se forger une carapace, appris à ne pas laisser ses émotions prendre le dessus, appris à devenir dur et intransigeant, appris à être une personne forte et indépendante. Il venait d'arriver dans cette nouvelle ville, paumé au cœur des Etats-Unis, encore un nouveau foyer, il serait le dernier, car dans quelques mois il aurait enfin la majorité et il pourrait quitter l'administration qui le suivait et l'obligeait à vivre chez des inconnus qui le recueillaient uniquement pour sa pension. Erik n'était pas dupe ! Il représentait de l'argent, il le savait et comme il était un cas difficile, il avait encore plus de valeur ! Erik détestait sa vie, il détestait devoir changer sans cesse d'environnement, de devoir à chaque fois faire ses preuves aux yeux de tous et plus encore il détestait les regards qu'on lui jetait les premiers jours dans un nouvel établissement scolaire ! Il avait horreur d'être l'attraction de la semaine ! Horreur d'être appelé « le nouveau », c'était son surnom depuis l'enfance, il était toujours nouveau, il ne faisait jamais parti du décor, il en avait plus qu'assez !

Alors cette fois-ci il décida de ne pas se laisser faire, il avait un sale caractère et peu pouvait lui parler sans craindre de s'attirer des reproches, mais cette fois-ci Erik voulait s'intégrer un peu plus et dès le premier jour au lycée il se rendit auprès du coach de football américain, il voulait intégrer l'équipe et se sentir plus à son aise. Après une série d'évaluations sportives intenses, il reçut le maillot tant espéré, lorsqu'il l'enfila il se sentit nettement mieux, comme s'il venait de mettre un costume de super-héros, ou une carapace d'invisibilité. Oui, là, il ferait parti du décor ! Il faisait parti de l'équipe et bien qu'il ne fût pas très loquace il savait jouer sur un terrain et mener ses coéquipiers vers la victoire. Oui, il voulait être autre chose que « le nouveau » !

Erik cultivait son image de gros dur, il se baladait dans les couloirs, veste de l'équipe sur le dos, le regard menaçant, bousculant tous ceux qui se trouvait sur son passage, et se rendant en cours en retard, juste pour faire bisquer ses professeurs. Erik n'en avait pas grand-chose à faire de l'école en vérité, il avait déjà tracé son plan de vie : être le mutant le plus puissant du monde ! Car oui, Erik avait des pouvoirs ! Des pouvoirs qui dépassaient tout ! Il se savait seul au monde, personne d'autre que lui n'avait des aptitudes pareils, non il ne connaissait pas âme qui vive qui puisse posséder des pouvoirs, il était unique en son genre et il se gardait bien de la clamer tout haut.

Cela faisait seulement un mois qu'il avait intégré le lycée quand il croisa pour la première fois le chemin d'un élève totalement transparent. Le genre d'élève premier de la classe, toujours les bras chargé de livres, l'air un peu ailleurs, solitaire et portant des chemise avec des pulls en col en V.

* * *

C'est durant une traversé de couloir, à la pause de midi, qu'Erik tomba nez à nez avec Charles. Il avait tout pour qu'Erik s'en prenne à lui : le regard fuyant, de grandes lunettes rondes mangeant la moitié de son visage, une coiffure du premier de la classe, une foutue chemise blanche avec un cardigan tricolore à boutons, un pantalon en toile épaisse et claire, des chaussures et non des tennis ou des baskets comme n'importe quel jeune normalement constitué ! Et le pire du pire : les bras tenant de gros volumes traitant de l'histoire américaine et de chimie ! C'était comme s'il y avait écrit sur son front : frappez-moi ! Erik ne résista pas à l'appel qu'il avait d'aller intimider cet intello !

Immédiatement il se focalisa sur sa proie, il attendit que Charles soit suffisamment proche de lui, pour s'approcher d'un seul coup et le pousser contre les casiers. Charles se laissa bousculer et surprendre en sursautant, en cognant les casiers métalliques, il fit tomber ses livres au sol, mais il ne se précipita pas immédiatement pour les ramasser, il attendit qu'Erik s'éloigne de lui pour le faire. Charles, regarda de biais le dos d'Erik alors qu'il s'éloignait à grands pas, il déglutit, il était habitué à de pires intimidations, mais de la part du nouveau c'était une première !

Le lendemain Erik repéra à nouveau Charles, assit seul sur les marches à l'entrée du lycée. Il le regarda lire son classeur constitué de centaine de feuilles manuscrite, il observa comment les autres élèves ne l'approchaient pas et comment ils se moquaient de lui dans son dos et plus ouvertement. Oui, Erik avait trouvé la proie idéale, s'il continuait à agir ainsi il serait bien accepté par tout le monde, il rentrerait dans le décor de cet établissement, et même si cela devait lui valoir quelques remontrance de la part du proviseur, Erik voulait tenter le coup !

Erik passa devant le groupe de Pompom girls, dont la capitaine la délicieuse Raven, pour attirer leur attention avant d'aller s'en prendre à Charles. Une fois devant ce fichu nerd Erik lui arracha des mains son classeur.

\- Hey ! protesta Charles en essayant de le rattraper.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lis l'intello ? se moqua Erik en ouvrant le classeur.

\- C'est personnel ! Rends-le-moi !

\- Mais ça m'a l'air passionnant ! Oh : la mutation génétique ?! Wah ! Très intéressant dis donc ! continua sur le même ton goguenard la forte tête.

\- S'il te plaît, rends-moi mon classeur, demanda Charles en essayant de se lever.

Erik d'un geste brusque de la main repoussa Charles, il ne l'avait pas encore regardé dans les yeux, il se contenté de feuilleter nerveusement le classeur. La sonnerie retentit et l'attroupement qui c'était constitué autour d'eux se dissipa en riant. Erik referma le classeur et l'emporta avec comme résolution de faire chouiner le geek à lunettes. Il entendit Charles protester encore, mais il ne l'écouta pas et rentra à l'intérieur du lycée. A la pause de midi Erik s'installa non loin des pompom, il louchait sur Raven, elle était vraiment belle : blonde aux yeux bleues, une poitrine affolante, des jambes incroyables, un sourire à tomber et elle bougeait comme personne quand il fallait encourager l'équipe. Erik avait des vues sur elle, mais il voulait attendre encore un peu avant de l'aborder, il voulait s'assurer qu'elle sache qu'il existait. Qu'elle l'apprécie et ne puisse lui refuser ses avances !

Tout en mangeant, assit de travers sur sa chaise, il mangeait sans regarder son repas, il feuilletait le classeur de l'intello. Finalement c'était drôlement intéressant ce qu'il y avait écrit, le geek avait l'idée que des mutants se baladaient parmi les humains et qu'ils disposaient de capacités physiques hors du commun. Raven éclata de rire à quelques tables de lui, Erik leva le nez, mais il ne tomba pas sur l'image de la belle blonde, mais du premier de la classe. Charles c'était approché sans bruit de lui, la tête basse et nerveux, il était planté face à Erik.

\- Je voudrais récupérer mes affaires, dit-il d'une voix qui se voulait ferme.

\- Non.

\- J'en ai besoin.

\- Toujours pas.

\- Je… je travaille sur des recherches importes et je…

\- Continues à m'ennuyer comme ça et je le brûle ton putain de classeur.

Charles pâlit, il jeta un coup d'œil paniqué en direction de son ami : Hank pour chercher du soutient. Hank, se contenta d'avoir l'air complètement perdu et au bord de la crise de larmes. Charles se racla la gorge, il retenta à nouveau :

\- J'en ai vraiment besoin.

\- Et moi je te dis que tu me gâche la vue ! Alors tu vas bouger ton petit cul de là et me laisser mater tranquillement.

Le brun à lunettes jeta un coup d'œil dans son dos : Raven. Elle et toujours elle ! Charles soupira.

\- Si je t'arrange un rendez-vous avec elle, tu me rendras mes affaires ?

Erik referma le classeur d'un coup sec et leva enfin se regard vers celui de Charles. Quand il découvrit le regard azur qui se cachait derrière ces trop grandes lunettes, Erik sentit son cœur chuter de plusieurs étages. Charles avait un visage élégant, raffiné, séduisant, viril et terrifié… Les lèvres naturellement rouges du geek étaient pincées dans une expression de peur contenue. Erik se sentit idiot d'avoir volé le classeur du garçon, après tout il ne lui avait rien fait… Erik continua de détailler Charles, certes il portait une tenue qui donnait envie de le baffer, mais sous les habits, Erik devinait un corps svelte, souple et légèrement musclé, Charles avait aussi de belles mains soignées et un parfum tout à fait intriguant.

\- Tu acceptes le deal ? renchérit Charles de sa voix plus posée.

\- Le deal ?

\- Je t'obtiens un rendez-vous avec Raven et en échange tu me rends mon dossier.

\- Comment un nerd comme toi pourrait m'obtenir ça ? demanda Erik en affichant un sourire de requin.

Décidément le brun était mignon lorsqu'il rougissait. Erik se demanda jusqu'où il pouvait le faire rougir ?

\- C'est ma sœur, souffla Charles en baissant le regard.

\- Ta sœur !

Erik se pencha en arrière et regarda à nouveau Raven, puis il reposa son regard sur Charles. Non, ces deux-là n'étaient pas issu de la même famille, impossible. Elle était blonde et lui brun, elle avait des yeux de chats et lui des yeux plus généreux, elle avait la peau dorée naturellement et lui était aussi pâle qu'un britannique en plein été. Non, la génétique hurlait clairement qu'ils n'étaient pas du même sang. Cela titilla d'avantage la curiosité d'Erik. Il reporta son attention sur le jeune homme debout face à lui, il semblait attendre le coup de semonce, il était habitué à recevoir des coups, cela se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Pourtant Erik, n'avait plus tellement envie que ça que de le tyranniser. Plus il le regardait vraiment plus il… Oui, il avait envie de le connaître.

\- Tu t'appelles comment ? demanda Erik d'une voix moins moqueuse.

\- … Charles, dit l'intéressé sur la défensive ne sachant pas trop à quoi s'attendre.

\- Charles hein ?

\- Oui.

\- Voilà ce qu'on va faire Charles, dit Erik en se levant le classeur sous le bras.

Erik se planta devant Charles, il faisait une bonne tête de plus que lui et il plongea son regard dans le sien, ils n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre et ils furent troublé par cette intimité. Erik resta happé par l'azur des yeux du garçon. Non, il n'avait plus du tout envie de le harceler. Charles rougit sous la pression du regard d'acier d'Erik, jamais personne ne l'avait approché d'aussi prêt, ni même observé avec autant d'intensité.

\- Je te rends ton classeur et tu vas voir ta sœur en lui disant que je veux lui parler.

\- Maintenant ?

\- Oui.

\- Et tu me rendras mon…

\- Tiens.

Erik lui colla sous le bras le classeur, Charles serra son bien avec émotion, il avait craint durant toute la matinée que toutes ses recherches soient perdues à jamais.

\- Je vais la voir, dit d'une voix serrée Charles en reculant.

\- Merci.

Charles fit demi-tour et tout rougissant qu'il était fonça vers Raven, ses lunettes glissaient sur son nez, mais il ne prit pas le temps de les remettre en place. Il savait qu'il avait interdiction d'adresser la parole à Raven en public, mais là il s'agissait d'une urgence majeure. En voyant arriver son frère Raven fit les gros yeux, elle fit ensuite mine de ne pas le voir, mais lorsqu'il lui tira la manche en chuchotant avec empressement son prénom, Raven ne peut feinter ignorer sa présence.

\- Oui ? demanda-t-il sans pour autant le regarder. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- J'ai une faveur à te demander.

\- Ici ? Maintenant ?

\- Oui.

\- Pas question ! siffla-t-elle entre ses dents faisant mine de sourire à une amie au loin.

\- Raven, j'ai besoin de toi, s'il te plait.

\- Non.

\- Raven c'est pour la fois où tu m'as demandé de t'accompagner à la clinique d'…

Raven tira brutalement sur le col de la chemise de Charles, ses yeux n'avaient plus rien de pétillant et elle le foudroya du regard.

\- Encore un mot et je te tue, souffla-t-elle durement. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- Tu vois le type dans mon dos, Erik, le nouveau dans ton équipe de gros naze.

\- Oui et bien ?

\- Il voudrait te parler maintenant.

\- Et si je le fais, tu n'auras plus le droit d'évoquer la clinique, murmura-t-elle.

\- Promis.

Raven le relâcha et se leva en riant faussement, comme si Charles venait de sortir une bêtise terriblement drôle.

\- Je me demande ce que ce type t'a fait pour griller ta plus belle cartouche, dit avec perfidie Raven en se dirigeant vers Erik tout en bousculant son frère au passage.

Charles serra contre lui son classeur, il déglutit, il l'avait échappé belle ! Hank depuis leur table à l'écart de tous levait les deux pouces en l'air avec une expression de béatitude parfaite. Charles lui sourit doucement et le rejoignit avant de quitter ensemble la cantine.

\- Salut ! fit Raven en s'asseyant nonchalamment sur la table d'Erik tout en poussant son plateau de déjeuner avec ses fesses.

\- Salut, répondit Erik qui regardait Charles quitter les lieux en compagnie d'un de ses semblables.

\- Charly m'a dit que tu voulais me parler ? minauda Raven qui trouvait le garçon à son gout.

\- Oui.

\- A quel sujet ? Tu n'as pas de cavalière pour le bal d'hiver ?

\- Le bal de quoi ?

\- Le bal d'hiver, c'est dans deux semaines tu n'as pas pu passer à côté des affiches et banderoles pour annoncer l'occasion !

\- Je ne danse pas.

\- Dommage… Alors tu voulais quoi ?

Erik posa ses yeux sur Raven. Oui, elle était belle, mais, elle n'était pas Charles.

\- Je veux que tu me parles de ton frère, je veux tout savoir.

\- Pour aller l'embêter après ? demanda-t-elle en croisant les bras.

\- Non.

\- Pourquoi alors ?

\- Je suis curieux.

\- Il n'y a pas grand-chose à savoir… je te donne trois questions et après je file, j'ai pas que ça à faire, dit Raven déçu qu'Erik ne succombe pas à son charme.

\- Okay.

\- Je t'écoute.

\- Sa date d'anniversaire ?

\- Trop facile, tu aurais pu le trouver sur la base de données des élèves, ou sur internet.

\- La réponse !

\- Le 21 avril.

\- Son auteur préféré ?

\- … il y en a trop.

\- Dis en moi quelques-uns.

\- Austen, Dickens, Hugo, pour ceux dont je me souviens.

\- Est-ce qu'il est en couple ?

Raven éclata de rire.

\- Tu plaisantes ?!

\- Non.

\- … Tu es sérieux ? Tu me demandes si mon coincé de frère est en couple ? Je crois qu'il n'a même jamais tenu la main d'une fille !

\- Merci.

Erik se mit debout, il avait toute les infos qu'il voulait.

\- Tu ne débarrasses pas ton plateau ?

\- Non. t'as qu'à le faire si ça te chante.

Erik quitta la cantine. Il savait ce qui lui restait à faire. Ses émotions étaient confuses. Il n'avait pas éprouvé ça, pour personne, jamais. Mais Charles avait soulevé en lui quelque chose. Il l'avait touché au plus profond de lui-même. Il se sentait proche de Charles. Il avait posé ces trois questions avec soin. Il voulait connaître l'âge de Charles tout d'abord, puis ses auteurs préférés c'était pour s'assurer qu'il aimait bien lire et ensuite connaître son style de roman, et enfin s'il était en couple, eh bien, cela semblait évident ! Il lui fallait coincer Charles. Il devait le revoir, le trouver, lui parler ! Oui il le fallait !

* * *

Cependant Charles ne se montra pas du reste de la journée, pas plus que le lendemain, ni le surlendemain, c'était comme si Erik ne pouvait plus le percevoir. Comme si Charles l'esquivait volontairement ! Plus les jours filaient plus cela rendait fou Erik. Alors un jour à la sortie du lycée il attrapa sans douceur Hank, le comparse de Charles et le colla contre un mur.

\- Salut, dit Erik dans un sourire plein de dents.

\- …

\- Je cherche Charles, tu l'as vu récemment ?

\- Oui, mais euh, il ne veut plus avoir à faire à toi et…

\- Hank, mon pote, on peut dire qu'on est pote toi et moi…

\- Non, je ne crois pas…

\- Donc, mon pote, dis-moi comment trouver Charles s'il te plait, c'est important.

\- Heu…

\- Là, tu vois, je demande gentiment, expliqua Erik en lâchant Hank tout en restant menaçant.

\- Il ne veut plus t'importuner, il…

\- Dis-moi où il est bordel !

\- Erik, lâches-le, je suis là, dit Charles dans le dos d'Erik.

\- Non, Charles, va-t-en ! Il va te…

Erik plaqua sa main sur la bouche de Hank et se tourna vers Charles. Il était encore plus irrésistible que la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu. Chemise grise, jeans serrés, chaussures sombres, pull noué autour du cou, sa sacoche en cuir pendait sur son flanc droit et une expression déterminée dans le regard.

\- Charles, soupira de soulagement Erik en relâchant enfin Hank.

\- Laisse-le tranquille, c'est moi que tu veux non ?

\- Oui.

Charles déglutit à nouveau, il ne recula pas d'un pouce pourtant lorsqu'Erik s'approcha de lui à grands pas, créant à nouveau un attroupement autour d'eux. Tous avaient envie de voir Erik le gros dur coller une bonne raclée à Charles l'intello.

Erik s'arrêta devant Charles et lui saisit la chemise, le tirant vers lui, l'obligeant à se mettre sur la pointe des pieds. Charles était pétrifié, son sac tomba au sol et déjà autour d'eux, des ricanements mauvais résonnaient. Erik enfonça son regard dans celui de Charles. Et puis, naturellement il l'embrassa. Le brun électrisé des pieds à la tête ne sut plus où se mettre, tandis qu'Erik l'enveloppait dans ses bras collant leurs corps l'un contre l'autre et lui arrachant un peu plus un long baiser. Autour d'eux ce fut un concert de cris choqués, de « oh putain » et de sifflements stridents. Quand Erik relâcha son étreinte, il souriait, il avait embrassé Charles et il se sentait merveilleusement bien, mais en croisant le regard du brun il sut que quelque chose clochait. Charles pleurait. Il ne prit pas la peine de ramasser ses affaires et détala tranchant la foule et les quolibets. Erik resta une seconde interdit. Charles venait vraiment de s'enfuir après son baiser ? Est-ce qu'il embrassait si mal que ça ?

* * *

Charles était mortifié, sa vie était foutue ! Erik l'avait humilié de la pire façon qui soit devant tout le lycée ! Il l'avait embrassé ! Il lui avait volé son premier baiser ! Son premier baiser appartenait à ce gros idiot d'Erik ! Des larmes lourdes roulaient sous ses paupières et il était inconsolable. Lorsque sa sœur frappa à sa porte pour lui annoncer que le repas du soir était servi Charles se contenta de se lever et de verrouiller sa porte, déclenchant la colère et les foudres de son beau-père.

Pourquoi Erik avait osé faire ça ? Qu'est-ce que Charles lui avait fait pour mériter un tel traitement ?

Plus Charles y pensait plus il se sentait misérable. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il avait aimé ce baiser ! Oui, il avait aimé la manière dont la bouche d'Erik c'était emparé de la sienne, il avait aimé son animalité, son odeur, sa force… Charles devait être dingue d'aimer autant se faire malmener de la sorte ! Et son beau-père avait beau venir cogner comme un forcené à sa porte, non, Charles ne sortirait pas, il avait bien trop honte.

* * *

Erik, avait fini par comprendre la réaction de Charles, oui, il n'aurait pas dû l'embrasser au milieu de cette foule hostile, il avait dû croire à une mauvaise blague… Erik s'en était voulu d'avoir agi sous une pulsion aussi stupide ! Il voulait tout arranger, tout avouer à Charles, lui dire que non, ce n'était pas pour se moquer, que ses émotions étaient sincère et que bordel, il voulait encore et encore l'embrasser !

Erik avait pisté Raven jusqu'à chez elle pour savoir où Charles résidait. C'était une putain de baraque à n'en point douter ! Car pour accéder au manoir qui se dessinait en haut d'une petite colline verdoyante, il fallait passer un immense portail en fer forgé – un jeu d'enfant pour Erik-. C'était un vrai manoir sur tous les points : vieille pierre, lierre grimpant, fenêtre stylisées, allée en gravillons, bosquets d'arbustes soignés. Erik avait l'impression d'être plongé au cœur d'un film victorien tellement le manoir dénotait avec le reste de la ville. Erik longea sans se faire voir la maison, jetant des coups d'œil rapides pour voir où se trouvait Charles. La famille dînait en bas dans une ambiance polaire, Raven portait une tenue bien plus décente que celle qu'elle affichait au lycée : jupe longue soulier vernis, chemise cintrée et boutonnée jusqu'au col, coiffure lissée et collier de perle. Elle était le reflet de la femme qui dînait, bien qu'elle ne se ressemblait pas physiquement, au niveau des vêtements c'était copié-collé. L'homme en polo de marque et pantalon de velours côtelé mangeait en parlant d'un air furieux. Pas de Charles. Où était-il. Erik recula et nota qu'à l'étage il n'y avait qu'une pièce dont la lumière émanait : la chambre de Charles. Erik leva ses mains et se mit à léviter, il maîtrisait ce nouvel aspect de son pouvoir depuis peu et cela lui demandait un peu plus de concentration que d'ordinaire. Une fois à la hauteur du balcon qui donnait accès à la chambre de Charles, Erik se cacha dans l'ombre pour regarder à l'intérieur sans se faire voir. La chambre était grande, de hauts murs en lambris de bois vernis, une bibliothèque pleine à craquer, un bureau d'études couverts de papiers, de lectures, un grand lit à baldaquin et en son centre Charles recroquevillé sur lui.

Le brun avait retiré sa chemise, il portait un simple maillot de corps blanc et un bas de pyjama en tartan écossais rouge et vert, ses pieds nus étaient cachés sous un plaid épais. Erik sentait son cœur battre à tout rompre : maintenant qu'il était là, qu'est-ce qu'il devait faire ? Continuer à l'observer comme un pervers détraqué ou se manifester ? Tandis qu'il hésitait, Charles se redressa soudainement et tourna son visage vers la fenêtre. Erik recula d'avantage dans l'ombre et alors qu'il osait un coup d'œil rapide vers la chambre, Charles avait disparu. La seconde suivante Charles apparu littéralement devant lui sur le balcon, emballé dans un peignoir molletonné, les yeux rougit et l'expression sévère. Erik sursauta.

\- Co-comment tu as fait ça ?!

\- Et toi : comment tu fais pour voler ? demanda sans attendre de réponse Charles qui avait compris qu'Erik était également un mutant.

\- Je ne vole pas ! tenta de se défendre Erik.

\- Si tu le dis…

Charles semblait différent, plus sûr de lui, moins intimidé. Erik fut encore plus attiré par ce garçon au regard d'azur.

\- Je suis venu pour…

\- Te moquer encore un peu plus ?

\- Non ! Je veux que tu…

Charles fit glisser deux doigts sur sa tempe gauche et fixa Erik avant de changer d'attitude. Il rougit et recula doucement.

\- Quoi ? qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'inquiéta Erik.

\- Tu dois avoir froid dehors, rentre…

Erik fronça les sourcils, mais suivit le cœur battant Charles dans sa chambre. Une fois la porte fenêtre refermée dans son dos Erik se sentit vraiment plongé dans un autre monde. Il ne connaissait pas Charles, non, mais il mourait d'envie d'apprendre tout de lui, de fouiller la pièce et de découvrir quel personne il était, ce qu'il aimait, ce qu'il voulait faire de sa vie, comment il se coiffait, bref tout l'intéressait !

Charles lui laissa le champ libre et retourna s'assoir sur son lit qui grinça sous son poids léger. Erik comprit que c'était une autorisation, le brun le laissait se promener à sa guise dans sa pièce, dans son monde. Erik sortit ses mains de ses poches, et commença à explorer la chambre. Après quelques minutes de silences, Erik se retourna à nouveau vers Charles, qui le regardait également.

\- Pourquoi tu m'as fait ça alors ?

\- Pourquoi je t'ai embrassé ?

\- Oui…

Charles rougit et détourna le regard, Erik dû se retenir pour ne pas aller lui caresser la joue.

\- Parce que j'en avais envie.

\- Pourquoi moi ? Tu peux avoir qui tu veux, alors pourquoi moi ?

\- … J'en sais rien moi !

\- Ne t'énerve pas… je veux juste comprendre.

\- Moi aussi j'aimerais comprendre ! Si tu crois que je passe mon temps à galocher des mecs, tu te goures !

Erik croisa les bras en se plantant devant Charles.

\- Alors tu n'avais jamais embrassé de garçons avant ? reprit Charles avec douceur.

\- Jamais… et toi ?

Charles baissa le regard, Erik sentit son pouls s'accélérer.

\- Moi, je n'avais jamais embrassé personne.

Erik se sentit comme bénis des Dieux ! Il avait embrassé Charles ! Il avait été son premier ! Il se souviendrait de lui toute sa vie ! … Ah, mais pour Charles l'expérience n'avait pas été aussi magique que pour Erik. Il devait effacer ce qu'il avait fait. Et lui donner un vrai premier baiser.

Erik s'approcha et s'assit à la droite de Charles. Ils fixaient l'un et l'autre droit devant eux. Tous les deux un peu maladroit et silencieux. Et puis les doigts d'Erik se déplacèrent sur ceux de Charles et il les caressa doucement. Charles ressentit une vague de chaleur émaner de sa main et remonter le long de son bras. Il avait entendu une partie des pensée d'Erik et… il en avait eu peur et puis… pourquoi pas après tout ?

\- Je n'ai pas détesté ton baiser, chuchota Charles en espérant que le message caché serait assez clair.

\- Je ne voulais pas te blesser.

\- J'ai été surpris.

\- Je n'aurais pas dû.

\- Si… enfin…

Erik tourna son visage vers Charles ils étaient si proche l'un de l'autre qu'ils pouvaient sentir l'haleine de chacun. Et puis, leurs yeux s'accrochèrent. L'acier d'Erik fondit contre ceux de Charles. De sa main libre Erik, retira les lunettes du brun. Le blond déglutit en découvrant l'immensité de ce regard couleur océan. Ils s'approchèrent et leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent enfin. Au début c'était doux, tendre. Un simple échange bouche contre bouche, puis Erik envoya sa langue rencontrer celle de Charles et ni l'un ni l'autre ne purent s'empêcher, ni se retenir d'approfondir ce baiser. Les doigts de Charles fondirent dans les cheveux soyeux d'Erik, le décoiffant, mettant à mal son gel pour cheveux rebelle. Erik envoya voler les lunettes sur le tapis avant de saisir Charles par la taille et de basculer sur le lit. La jambe d'Erik passa autour de celles de Charles et il l'attira un peu plus contre lui. Ils s'embrassaient à en perdre haleine, corps contre corps. Une main d'Erik passa sous le peignoir et caressa le torse du brun. Charles les yeux clos, découvrait la saveur du blond, et quel bonheur c'était que d'être dans ses bras. Les pensées d'Erik éclataient dans la tête de Charles comme un délicieux pop-corn. Et il ne s'opposa pas lorsque la main brûlante d'Erik souleva son maillot de corps pour venir caresser sa peau nue. Bassin contre bassin, bouche contre bouche, ils ne pouvaient se détacher l'un de l'autre. Aimanté physiquement et mentalement.

Charles ondula contre Erik, car il sentait venir en lui une pulsion qu'il ne maîtrisait pas du tout. Son sexe gonflait contre son bas ventre, il gonflait tout en se frottant contre le corps d'Erik. Le blond, sentit immédiatement l'érection de Charles.

\- Je ne pensais pas qu'un nerd comme toi ferait ça avec quelqu'un comme moi, grogna Erik en arrachant de son dos sa veste de l'équipe et son t-shirt blanc.

Charles regarda Erik torse nu, il était tout simplement parfait. Il regarda ensuite Erik défaire sa ceinture et la jeter au sol, puis déboutonner son pantalon, sans pour autant le retirer. Charles déglutit, puis embrassa à nouveau Erik. Il était emporté par sa pulsion et par les pensées enfiévrées de son partenaire. Le brun attrapa les fesses d'Erik pour l'attirer à nouveau contre lui. Leurs sexes se rencontrèrent à travers les tissus fins. Charles gémit contre les dents d'Erik, tandis que celui-ci grogna de plaisir. Le brun ondula encore du bassin et le plaisir s'intensifia. Erik n'en pouvait plus, allongea Charles sur le dos et lui retira ses habits, descendant son pantalon de pyjama avec douceur. En découvrant la verge de Charles il eut terriblement envie de le branler, de le voir prendre du plaisir par sa main. Charles nu arracha le pantalon et le boxer d'Erik. Les deux garçons sans plus aucun vêtement roulèrent au milieu du lit, sous les draps. Ils s'embrassèrent, les yeux dans les yeux et puis doucement, sans trop savoir comment s'y prendre, ils commencèrent à faire l'amour. Erik caressait la verge du brun, tandis que Charles lui faisait exactement le même traitement, tout en étant étroitement lié l'un à l'autre. Ils se mouvaient l'un contre l'autre tout en se masturbant mutuellement, leurs baisers étaient enflammés, leurs respirations haletante et ils brûlaient de désir sous les draps cotonneux du grand lit. Le plaisir monta vite et rapidement Charles éjacula en gémissant de plaisir, Erik le suivit dans la minute qui suivit. Pantelant ils se serraient l'un contre l'autre, dans leurs bras, encore sonné parce que s'ils venaient de faire.

\- Je suis télépathe, avoua Charles sans trop savoir pourquoi il se livrait aussi facilement.

Erik l'embrassa doucement.

\- Je contrôle le métal.

\- Et tu voles.

\- … et je lévite.

Ils se sourirent. Ils étaient en sueur, et ils sentaient le sexe à plein nez.

\- Je croyais être seul au monde.

\- Tu n'es pas si unique que ça, sourit Charles en soufflant pour dégager de son front une de ses mèches brune qui le chatouillait.

Erik l'embrassa à nouveau, massant de ses doigts le dos ferme et lisse de Charles. Il était sous le charme.

\- C'était ma première fois, confessa le brun en laissant sa main errer sur le torse d'Erik.

\- J'espère que c'était mieux que ton premier baiser, souffla Erik incapable d'arrêter de l'embrasser avec douceur.

\- Parfait, gémit Charles en sentant la bouche d'Erik venir titiller son lobe d'oreille.

\- Je dois partir ? finit par demander Erik.

\- Non… enfin, sauf si tu le veux.

\- Non.

\- Alors reste.

\- Je vais rester encore un peu alors.

Ils se sourirent, bercé par les battements de leurs cœurs. Heureux de s'être enfin rencontré. Désormais leur vie ne serait plus solitaire, désormais l'un et l'autre avec une bouée dans ce monde, un ami, un amant.

* * *

Le lendemain, c'est sous l'ébahissement général qu'Erik le nouveau, attendit Charles l'intello devant le lycée, et lorsqu'ils se virent, le plus naturellement du monde ils s'embrassèrent avant de se prendre par la main et d'aller en cours.

* * *

Alors?

Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?

Donnez-moi vos avis! C'est vraiment ce qui me motive à écrire :-)

Et j'attends aussi vos idées! ;-)

A très vite!


	3. Pullover

Hello !

Aujourd'hui chez moi il neige à gros flocons, c'est le temps idéal pour lire un petit chérik non?

En tout cas merci à vous qui me lisez et qui me laissez des messages! ça me fait vraiment plaisir et cela me donne de belles idées pour le prochain chapitre !

Bonne lecture!

* * *

 **Pullover**

C'était comme ça, ils avaient un code pour tout. Mais celui qu'ils préféraient était « pullover ». Ce signal, s'il était prononcé par l'un ou l'autre, voulait dire qu'ils devaient tout arrêter et s'envoyer en l'air sans opposer la moindres résistance, sans chercher à se dérobé et en cessant tout ce qu'ils faisaient. C'était comme ça. D'où cela venait ? De leur première fois. Erik portait un de ces fameux pullover à col roulé et Charles lui avait demandé de le retirer lui-même car il n'y arrivait pas. Ils avaient tellement rit et après tellement bien baisé que c'était resté. Peu importait avec qui ils étaient ou si cela faisait des années qu'ils ne c'étaient vu, ce signal était toujours valide, et il était valide depuis leur première nuit jusqu'à la dernière.

* * *

Charles était tranquillement installé dans son fauteuil, lisant le journal, tout en savourant un thé importé de Grande Bretagne. Le feu crépitait dans sa cheminée. Tout était parfait.

\- Professeur ! hurla Kurt en surgissant du néant pile devant Charles.

La tasse de thé manqua de s'éclater au sol heureusement Kurt fut plus rapide et la rattrapa de justesse.

\- Désolé, je vous ai fait peur ?

\- Combien de fois je t'ai demandé de ne plus faire ça ? Tu veux que je meure d'une crise cardiaque.

\- Pardon professeur, mais c'est urgent !

\- Urgent comme la fois où Peter était coincé dans la salle des dangers en sous-vêtement à deux heures du matin ?

Kurt rougit sous sa peau bleue, ce qui se traduisit par une teinte bleu plus foncée.

\- Non…

\- Alors urgent comme la fois où tu n'avais plus de capote et que…

\- Non ! Professeur, c'est… ça n'a rien à voir avec Peter et moi.

\- Ah ?

Charles replia son journal, l'adolescent avait piqué sa curiosité.

\- C'est lui ! Magnéto !

\- Erik ?

\- Il est à la télé !

Charles se rendit immédiatement dans le salon des étudiants qui disposait d'une télé dernier cri avec plus de six chaînes ! Tous les élèves étaient assis devant, dans un silence quasi religieux. Erik, enfin Magnéto, comme l'indiquait la bande qui défilait sous les images, donnait une interview. Il racontait sa vie et son combat en plein jour, en directe sur la plus grande chaîne nationale ! Charles s'installa parmi les téléspectateurs et fixa son regard sur Erik. Il était encore plus beau et charismatique que lors de leur dernière rencontre ! Erik avait quelques petites rides, mais il n'en était que plus séduisant, il portait son costume de Magnéto, également son casque, bien que cela soit parfaitement inutile sur le plateau télé, vu que Charles ne s'y trouvait pas ! La présentatrice accompagnée d'un jeune chroniqueur enchaînait les questions entre deux minauderies, ce qui laissait parfaitement indifférent Erik.

\- Pourquoi vous livrez maintenant ? Pourquoi nous avoir dit tout ça ?

\- Il fallait que le monde comprenne mes actes. Au fils du temps ils ont été déformé non seulement par les médias peu scrupuleux de me faire endosser le rôle du méchant, mais aussi de la mémoire collective, qui s'évertuent à ne retenir que le mauvais de mes actions.

\- Il faut dire que vous n'avez pas toujours été très tendre… comme ce que vous avez fait sur cette plage à Cuba…

\- C'était nécessaire.

\- Et la paralysie de Charles Xavier.

\- Un dommage collatéral.

\- D'ailleurs gardez-vous contact avec lui ? Vous nous avez dit être en bons termes avec le professeur.

\- Il est vrai que je ne l'ai pas vu depuis un moment, mais nous sommes toujours en bon termes.

\- Certains parlent de « bromance » entre vous, qu'avez-vous à répondre ?

Charles esquissa un sourire. Les élèves osèrent lever un regard vers leur professeur.

\- Que ce n'est pas parce que deux hommes sont amis qu'il faut obligatoirement y voir une relation autre que ce qu'elle est.

\- Donc vous nier la romance entre vous ?

Erik soupira, non ce n'était absolument pas vers quoi cette interview devait glisser.

\- Je nie cette « bromance ».

\- Bien nous allons passer aux questions des téléspectateurs. Juste après la page de publicités, nous allons avoir quelques chanceux qui vous poseront directement des questions. Le numéro pour nous joindre apparaît actuellement.

Charles recula, il en avait assez vu. Il laissa ses élèves pousser des exclamations et commenter ce qu'ils venaient de voir. Charles gagna son bureau, s'y enferma, hésita et puis alluma son propre poste de télévision avant de décrocher le combiné téléphonique. Il composa de mémoire le numéro de la chaîne de télévision. C'était une idée stupide, mais… ils devaient être des milliers à tenter de joindre la chaîne, il n'avait aucune chance d'être sélectionné… Son idée était stupide ! Charles allait raccrocher quand à l'autre bout du téléphone une voix féminine et très jeune répondit. Charles sourit, la chance était peut-être de son côté.

\- Bonjour, quel est votre prénom, votre âge et votre lieu de résidence. Et quelle est votre question pour notre invité ?

\- Je me nomme Charles, j'ai quarante-trois ans et je vis dans le Comté de Westchester. Ma question est la suivante : que porte Magnéto lorsqu'il n'est pas dans sa tenue rouge ?

\- Merci, restez en ligne quelques instants s'il vous plaît…

Charles attendit deux minutes, puis la jeune fille se manifesta à nouveau.

\- Vous allez passer en deuxième, votre question a plu à notre réalisateur.

\- Parfait.

\- Tenez-vous prêt.

\- Oh que oui…

A la télé la dernière pub laissa place au générique raccourcit de l'émission et de nouveau il y eut un plan, large sur Erik, l'animatrice et le chroniqueur.

\- Nous sommes de retour et nous avons en ligne Stacy vingt-huit ans de la Nouvelle-Orléans qui souhaite vous poser une question.

Erik, qui semblait légèrement dépité soupira avant de répondre :

\- J'écoute…

\- Bonjour, je… je voulais savoir monsieur Magnéto est-ce que vous avez des regrets sur ce que vous avez fait ?

\- Non, car c'est ce qui a forgé qui je suis aujourd'hui.

\- Mais et les gens que vous avez tués ?

\- … Des accidents, éluda Erik qui se demandait pourquoi il avait accepté de venir sur ce plateau.

\- Bien merci Stacy, coupa l'animatrice dans un sourire ultra blanc. Passons à notre téléspectateur suivant.

\- J'espère que sa question sera plus réfléchie, bougonna Erik en croisant ses bras.

Dans le combiné Charles entendit : « c'est à vous ! ». La présentatrice lu sa fiche et annonça avec le même sourire travaillé :

\- Nous allons avoir maintenant Charles quarante-trois ans qui réside dans le Comté de Westchester.

Erik se redressa dans son siège, il tendit l'oreille, ce n'était pas possible, Charles avait vraiment osé téléphoner pour lui parler ainsi ?

\- Bonjour tout le monde, bonjour _Magnéto_.

Erik sourit, oui, c'était son vieil ami.

\- Ma question est la suivante : qu'aimez-vous portez lorsque vous n'avez pas votre costume de Magnéto ?

Erik fit glisser sa langue sur ses lèvres, la voix de Charles était toujours aussi pétillante et chaude. Il se demandait où il voulait en venir avec cette question absurde.

\- Je porte des choses simples, pantalons, polo…

\- Ah… et en hiver ? Des pullovers peut-être ?

Charles souriait comme un adolescent devant sa télé. Il se délectait de l'expression à la fois excité et calme d'Erik.

\- Oui, j'aime beaucoup les pullovers, je pourrais en mettre plusieurs par jours même.

Charles dû se retenir pour ne pas gémir d'envie contre le téléphone.

\- Merci Charles pour votre question ! tout de suite nous allons passer à…

\- Excusez-moi, mais je dois y aller.

\- Pardon ?!

Le professeur avait réussi son coup ! C'était le code : Erik devait tout arrêter et venir dans la seconde pour le retrouver. C'était comme ça. C'était le mot !

\- Mais, nous n'avons pas encore fini, se désola la présentatrice.

\- Navré, dit Erik qui ne l'était pas du tout.

Il quitta aussitôt le plateau en lévitant dans les airs.

Charles quitta son bureau et monta sans attendre dans sa chambre. Il s'y enferma de nouveau. Quitta son fauteuil roulant et s'assit sur son lit. Erik ne mettrait pas trop longtemps avant d'arriver. Les locaux de la chaîne de télé se trouvant à New York, Erik ne mettrait pas plus de trente minutes pour arriver en volant. Pour passer le temps Charles jeta un coup d'œil rapide dans le miroir de sa table de chevet. Il était bien coiffé, ses mèches brunes, qui avaient repoussées depuis le passage d'Apocalypse, tombaient avec élégance autour de son visage. Oui, lui aussi avait vieillit, mais il espérait qu'Erik ne lui en tiendrait pas rigueur. Il rangea le miroir, signe de sa vanité, et s'allongea sur son couvre lit. Il sentait la pression grimper en flèche dans son corps. Soudain, après un temps infini il entendit le cliquetis de sa fenêtre s'ouvrir. Erik arriva dans les airs.

\- Charles, dit-il en atterrissant devant lui tandis que dans son dos les battants de la fenêtre se refermaient d'eux-mêmes.

\- Erik, sourit le brun en se redressant.

\- Pullover hein ?

\- Oui, pullover.

\- Dans ce cas…

Erik retira son casque, Charles tira à lui le pantalon d'Erik pour commencer à le lui retirer. Le blond défit la chemise de Charles.

\- Ça fait longtemps, sourit Charles en mettant complètement nu Erik.

\- Trop longtemps…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu attendais pour venir me voir ?

\- J'étais occupé à faire remonter l'opinion publique à mon sujet.

\- Ça fonctionne ?

\- Bof… Dis-voir, tu es plus musclé, tu fais du sport ?

\- Je soulève un peu de fonte… et le fauteuil continue de m'entretenir.

\- Sexy, commenta Erik en rejoignant enfin Charles sur le lit.

Ils étaient nus, ils étaient beaux, musclés, et déjà très excités.

\- Je t'ai manqué ? demanda Erik en commençant à titiller les tétons de Charles.

\- Oui, souffla le brun.

\- Toi aussi, confia Erik avant de suçoter la peau salé de Charles.

\- Hum…

\- Tu as eu des amants depuis ?

\- Non…

\- Vraiment ? Personne pour venir réchauffer ton lit ?

\- Personne.

\- Alors je comprends pourquoi tu bandes déjà si fort.

\- Idiot ! C'est parce que j'ai très envie de toi, pas parce que je suis en manque.

\- Ah ?

\- Et toi tu as eu des coups d'un soir ?

Erik laissa Charles le mordre dans le cou, il grogna de plaisir avant de répondre :

\- Oui.

\- Quelqu'un de sérieux en vue ?

\- Non.

Charles sourit.

\- J'ai envie de te faire une fellation, dit le brun avec une voix sensuelle.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? grogna Erik dans un sourire détendu.

Charles ne se fit pas prier et il descendit jusqu'à tomber sur l'objet de désir. D'un coup de langue il fit frissonner Erik, puis d'un geste tendre il le masturba doucement à la base avant d'enfoncer dans sa gorge le membre dur et turgescent. Charles suça avidement le sexe gonflé. Il retrouvait les parfums si familier et il sentit sous sa langue que corps d'Erik fondait de plaisir. Le professeur mit ses connaissances en la matière en action. Tout en le suçant il enroulait sa langue sur le membre tout en donnant un léger mouvement de tête. Plus Erik grognait de plaisir plus Charles accélérait. Il voulait le sentir au bord de l'extase pour s'arrêter. Un frisson violent fit comprendre à Charles que s'il n'arrêtait pas de suite, il devrait avaler la semence d'Erik. Il se redressa et sourit à son amant.

\- C'était comment ? demanda le brun en soufflant volontairement son haleine chaude sur le gland humide d'Erik.

\- C'était trop court…

\- Tes amants de passages t'ont fait ça ? demanda Charles en se hissant sur ses bras pour grimper sur le corps d'Erik.

\- Oh non… et je ne laisserais personne d'autre que toi le faire.

\- Ah ?

\- Il n'y a qu'en toi que j'ai pleinement confiance.

\- Et parce que je suis terriblement doué.

\- Egalement.

\- Et est-ce qu'ils étaient aussi entreprenants ? interrogea Charles et s'empalant avec délice sur le membre dur du blond.

\- Bordel ! grinça Erik en sentant le corps chaud et souple de Charles autour de son sexe.

\- Hum…

Erik colla ses mains sur les fesses de Charles, en lui donnant de belles claques dessus, avant d'imprimer un mouvement de va-et-vient lent et mesuré.

\- Non, personne n'est aussi entreprenant que toi Charles…

\- Bien…

\- Ou, je devrais dire…. Personne n'est aussi pervers que toi…

\- Pervers ? gémit Charles alors que son corps répondait parfaitement à celui d'Erik.

\- Oui, pervers.

\- Et tu aimes ?

\- J'adore.

\- Alors baises-moi Lehnsherr et fais-ça bien !

Erik se redressa et vînt enfin cueillir les lèvres de Charles. Il lui offrir un long baiser sensuelle et mordant. Enfin ils se retrouvaient, enfin !

* * *

Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé ! Et donnez-moi vos idées d'OS !

Oui, s'il vous plait un petit commentaire :-D

A très vite !


	4. Nouveau départ ?

Très bon réveillon à vous !

Mercie encore de me suivre pour un nouveau chapitre ! celui-ci est une commande de la fantasque Gabriellemoon !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Nouveau départ ?

Il faisait nuit noir, rien ne venait éclairer la route qui menait au chalet perdu au bout d'une longue route droite, coupant à travers champs. Ce petit chalet constitué de rondins de bois grossièrement taillé était l'endroit le plus exilé de toute civilisation. Pas de télévision, pas de connexion internet, pas de téléphone, pas d'électricité, tout juste de l'eau chaude. C'était le repère d'un homme qui, lorsqu'il ne travaillait pas, aimait se faire oublier du reste du monde. C'était son fort de solitude. Cet amas de bois conçu de ses mains, pensé par ses soins et payé avec de l'argent dûment gagné était sa seule possession en ce monde, la seule chose qui comptait vraiment à ses yeux. Et très peu de gens avaient connaissance de cet endroit perdu au beau milieu d'une campagne écossaise sauvage. Cependant cette nuit, l'une des rares personnes qui connaissait son existence longeait la route juchée sur sa moto. Logan ne c'était jamais rendu là-bas, c'était une première, mais c'était également une urgence et comme il ne pouvait attendre le mois prochain, pour voir son contact il c'était résolu à aller déranger sa paisible retraite. La nuit ne permettait pas à Logan de voir autre chose que le rayonnement du phare avant de sa moto qui vrombissait dans l'air glacé de décembre. Lorsqu'il arriva enfin à l'abord de la maison, prudemment il s'arrêta et coupa le moteur. Il savait que la personne chez qui il se rendait avait dû l'entendre arriver et comme cette visite n'était pas prévue, Logan en était persuadé, à cet instant une arme était pointée sur lui. Alors doucement il descendit de moto et retira son casque, avant de lever haut les mains et de s'avancer doucement, ses pieds crissant dans la neige épaisse et molle.

\- C'est moi ! Logan ! cria-t-il en s'arrêtant à une distance raisonnable du chalet.

Il n'y eut pas de réponse, le chalet était plongé dans les ténèbres, pas de lumières, pourtant Logan n'était pas dupe, l'absence de lumière ne signifiait pas qu'il n'y avait pas un habitant là-dedans. Logan pesta, décidément son hôte n'était pas un homme facile à approcher.

\- C'est Logan ! hurla-t-il à plein poumons sa voix se perdant dans la plaine.

Enfin il y eut une réponse, à l'une des fenêtres du chalet Logan vit une lumière danser. Il sut qu'il pouvait approcher sans craindre quoi que ce soit. Une fois sous le perron, Logan tapa ses bottes enneigées contre la maison, histoire de les nettoyer avant d'entrer. Il poussa la porte, aussitôt il fut saisi par la chaleur qui émanait du chalet. Tout était simple, épuré, et accueillant.

\- Retires tes chaussures, je ne veux pas d'eau partout, dit une voix qui provenait de la cuisine ouverte sur le séjour.

Logan s'exécuta. Il était un peu curieux de découvrir à quoi ressemblait le repère d'un espion privé. Cela ne correspondait pas à l'image véhiculée par James Bond ou les autres films d'espionnage du même acabit, non. Pas de gadgets super sophistiques, pas de technologie, pas de décoration hors de prix. Tout était simple, en accord avec le chalet, du bois, des matières première et une cheminée dont le foyer s'allumait seulement.

\- Tu prendras bien du thé ? s'enquit l'hôte toujours affairé dans sa cuisine.

\- Rien de plus fort ?

\- … Du brandy ?

\- Ça ira.

\- La prochaine fois ramènes-toi ta propre gniôle.

\- Il y aura une prochaine fois alors ?

\- Qui sait ?

Enfin Charles émergea un plateau à la main. Logan regarda l'homme d'une trentaine d'année, le corps svelte, souple, les cheveux bruns, les yeux bleus, la peau pâle et les manières raffinées, lui apporter un verre de brandy sur une table basse.

\- Je l'ai éteint à la va vite quand j'ai senti approcher, expliqua Charles en fixant le feu timide qui reprenait.

Logan regarda l'homme qui était dos à lui, un pantalon noir, des chaussures soignées, une chemise claire, brun coiffé avec élégance et les mains enfoncées dans ses poches. Personne en le voyant ne pourrait se figurer à quel point il était venimeux.

\- Je suppose que c'est urgent, sinon, jamais tu ne te serais donné la peine de venir jusqu'ici.

\- En effet

\- Faisons vite alors.

Logan ramassa son verre et le but d'une traite.

\- Qui ?

\- Un ingénieur allemand.

\- Quand ?

\- Demain soir.

\- Où ?

\- A l'opéra.

\- Comment ?

\- Il est ouvertement gay.

Charles leva son regard des flammes et ne parut pas plus étonné que si on venait de lui dire que dehors il faisait chaud.

\- Bien, je vais le séduire. Et qu'est-ce que je dois récupérer, extorquer ?

\- Des plans. Il vient de mettre au point un nouvel armement et nous le voulons.

\- « Nous » ? Tu bosses pour quatre pays différents, alors excuses-moi si je te le demande.

\- L'Amérique.

\- Quel étonnement.

Il ne l'était pas du tout. D'un geste lent il attrapa sa tasse de thé et l'huma délicatement.

\- Combien ? demanda-t-il pour finir.

\- Presque un demi-million, de quoi te faire oublier un bon bout de temps.

\- La moitié aujourd'hui, le reste dans cinq jours. Tu connais mes conditions de virement.

\- Ça sera fait.

\- Je sais. D'autre chose à savoir sur ma cible ?

\- Oui, son nom : Erik Lehnsherr.

Charles leva ses yeux bleus de sa tasse et murmura doucement :

\- A nous deux Erik Lehnsherr.

* * *

L'opéra était bondé, pas une place de libre, pas un siège qui ne se soit arraché à prix d'or en moins de trente minutes. Après tout ce soir c'était la grande dernière de l'immense cantatrice Caktrina Molokiva. Tout le monde voulait assister à son dernier grand récital. Cette soirée était dédiée à tous les plus grands airs d'opéra qu'elle avait interprété tout au long de sa belle et glorieuse carrière. Une soirée à ne pas manquer pour tous les mordu d'opéra.

Erik, deuxième balcon, portait son plus beau costume trois pièces. Il avait peigné ses cheveux blonds en arrière, il avait eu la fantaisie de venir avec une canne pour se donner l'allure d'un dandy, et il portait le parfum qu'il ne mettait que pour les grandes occasions. Ce soir il allait écouter pour la dernière fois la voix d'une femme exceptionnelle et il voulait en garder le meilleur souvenir qui soit. Il sourit en prenant place dans sa loge à six sièges. Il était sur le rang arrière, mais il avait une bonne vue sur la salle et surtout sur la scène. Tous les autres fauteuils en velours rouges étaient pris sauf un à sa gauche. Dans le couloir qui menait aux loges du deuxième balcon on entendit résonner la discrète sirène annonçant le début imminent de la représentation. Dans la salle les hauts lustres de cristal qui surplombaient l'assistance eurent leur lumières qui vacillèrent. Oui, la représentation n'allait pas tarder. Erik était impatient. Il avait attendu cette soirée durant des mois et enfin il y était. Il allait l'entendre une ultime fois. Les lumières se tamisèrent et s'éteignirent parfaitement, la foule applaudit à tout rompre alors que l'immense cantatrice apparut sur la scène dans un cercle lumineux. L'orchestre fit retentir les premières notes de l'aria « Pace, pace mio Dio ». Erik était absorbé par la voix puissante et bouleversante de son idole, pourtant pas suffisamment pour ignorer l'arrivée de son voisin. Erik détourna le regard de la scène pour voir qui avait osé arriver en retard. Dès qu'il eut posé les yeux sur l'homme qui prenait place à sa gauche, Erik se ravisa sur son opinion négative. Son voisin était un brun aux traits fins, soignés, raffiné et aux yeux bleus intenses, ses lèvres étaient purpurines et sa peau exhalait un parfum de fraîcheur et de cannelle subtils. Cet homme subjugua Erik encore plus vite que la musique de cet aria.

A partir de cet instant jusqu'à la pause, Erik sentait son cœur s'emballer au moindre mouvement du brun espérant de toute ses forces qu'il le frôle, qu'il lui touche la main dans un mouvement. Enfin les lumières s'allumèrent une heure trente était passé, il y avait un entracte de vingt minutes. Erik tourna immédiatement son visage vers son voisin et il fut subjugué par la beauté du brun. Dans la pénombre il n'avait fait qu'imaginer une partie de la beauté saisissante de l'homme, là en pleine lumière il était parfait. Oui, parfait.

Charles esquissa un sourire tendre.

\- Magnifique n'est-ce pas ? demanda Charles avec douceur.

Erik resta une seconde pendu aux lèvres rouge de son interlocuteur avant de sa racler la gorge et de répondre :

\- Oui. Magnifique.

Mais il ne parlait pas de la cantatrice.

* * *

Quatre heures plus tard Erik et Charles étaient attablés au restaurant faisant face à l'opéra national de Londres, dégustant un bon vin et un plat raffiné. Erik avait invité le brun, il avait refusé de le laisser partir aussi facilement. Charles avait réussi son coup, il avait séduit facilement le blond. Personne ne lui résistait, homme, femme, tous les mêmes : quelques bonnes manières, une allure impeccable et ses yeux faisaient le reste. En ce moment Erik lui mangeait littéralement dans la main et les sous-entendus que Charles proféraient ne tombaient pas dans l'oreille d'un sourd. Pourtant, même si Charles tenait une conversation avec Erik, en soupente, dans les méandres de son cerveau, Charles travaillait. Son don de télépathe l'aidait à fouiller la mémoire d'Erik. Il soulevait souvenirs, par souvenirs, mais ne trouvait pas ce qu'il cherchait. Il devait guider Erik vers ce qu'il désirait trouver l'armement militaire. Erik avait un million de souvenir, un million de jours à éplucher, ce n'était pas une mince affaire, Charles n'avait pas tout son temps, il devait isoler Erik pour ne pas être parasité par les autres cerveaux en activité autour d'eux.

\- Et si nous… finissions le dessert entre nous ? suggéra Charles de but en blanc dans une expression entendue.

L'émotion sensuelle qui saisit Erik par les tripes lui arracha le plus carnacié des sourires.

* * *

La chambre d'hôtel qu'avait prise Erik était raffinée, grande et lumineuse, avec un mélange de moderne et d'ancien. Un endroit où l'on pourrait vraiment se penser chez soi, enfin un chez soi issu d'un catalogue de décoration d'intérieur pour millionnaire !

Charles entra en premier dans la suite, il ne fut nullement impressionné par la suite de trois pièce qu'avait loué Erik, non, il avait déjà vu beaucoup plus grand et éclatant ! Cependant il se retourna vers le blond en affichant un visage conquis. Plus Charles regardait Erik, plus il lui trouvait un je-ne-sais-quoi d'attirant. Sans doute son charisme ? Ou son accent étranger ? Ou peut-être sa manière qu'il avait de le dévorer du regard. Quoi qu'il en soit Charles trouvait Erik très appétissant et il se dit que pour une fois, il se laisserait bien tenter avant de passer aux choses plus sérieuses.

\- Tu aimes ? demanda Erik en déposant sa canne contre un des murs couleur crème.

\- Je n'ai pas encore vu ce qui me plaisait le plus.

\- Ah ?

\- Hum… Où est le lit ?

Erik désigna du menton la porte de droite et Charles s'y avança tout en défaisant son nœud papillon qu'il laissa tomber au sol de manière provocante.

\- Tu n'avais pas parlé d'un dessert ? demanda Erik en suivant le brun jusque dans la chambre.

\- Je pensais à moi, nu sur ton lit, fit Charles en se laissant tomber sur le matelas de taille XXL au milieu d'une forêt de coussins.

\- C'est très alléchant, commenta Erik tout en observant Charles se languir avec sensualité.

\- Alors qu'est-ce que tu attends ? ronronna le brun en ouvrant sa chemise pour dévoiler un torse imberbe.

Erik ne résista pas une seconde de plus. Lui qui était venu jusqu'à Londres uniquement pour les affaires et pour voir Caktrina Molokiva, se retrouvait avec la plus charmante des compagnies ! Erik n'attendit pas une seconde de plus et rejoignit Charles sur le lit. Tout d'abord, il lui caressa la joue, le velouté de sa peau l'enivra autant que le parfum qu'il portait. Ils se regardèrent les yeux dans les yeux, Erik plongea avec délice dans l'immense lagon bleu azur. Charles se surprit à aimer ce contact et cet intimité, il voulut pousser l'expérience et déposa ses lèvres sur celles d'Erik. Elles étaient chaudes, délicieuses et savoureuses. Charles enfonça ses doigts dans la chevelure doré d' Erik et laissa sa langue vagabonder. Charles gémit doucement en sentant Erik répondre à son baiser la main gauche du blond s'empara de sa cuisse pour attirer tout contre lui le brun. En quelques secondes l'un et l'autre étaient soudé dans un baiser sensuel et langoureux. Charles retira avec dextérité la chemise d'Erik, il avait soudain très faim de ce bel allemand. Oui, il en voulait plus.

\- Déshabille-toi, grogna Charles en se redressant pour retirer ses propres vêtements.

Erik s'exécuta et montra son corps nu à Charles, qui resta quelques secondes soufflé par sa beauté et par la taille du membre durcit. Cette mission était des plus plaisantes, vraiment !

* * *

Erik, épuisé, somnolait allongé sur le flan, Charles, parfaitement réveillé avait les yeux fermés. Il commençait sa collecte d'information. Il fouillait avec méthode le cerveau délassé d'Erik. Charles, parcourrait la mémoire de cet homme, mais lorsqu'il atteignit enfin ce qu'il souhaitait, il fut bloqué. Erik avait construit comme un mur mental autour des informations tant convoitées. Charles, reconnu là un travail tout à fait prodigieux et mit en place sans nulle doute par un ou une autre télépathe. Il était tout à fait impossible de violer cette partie de son cerveau sans endommager ce qu'il contenait. Charles ouvrit ses yeux, c'était bien la première fois qu'il se trouvait coincé. Il n'avait, alors qu'une seule solution à sa portée : interroger Erik et l'orienter vers les réponses. Elles fuseront dans ses pensées et ça, Charles pourra le lire sans difficulté ! Cependant avant de s'amuser à questionner Erik, Charles devait prendre des précautions. Il se leva, s'habilla, repassant son costume trois pièces, et sorti de ses poches des liens de plastiques qu'il passa aux poignets d'Erik. Il l'attacha aux barreaux du lit, pour s'assurer de sa coopération, quelque peu forcée. Enfin Charles eut la décence de couvrir le corps d'Erik, bien que la vue de ce corps nu lui plaisait infiniment d'avantage. Pour terminer, il tira un fauteuil au pied du lit et alluma la lumière. D'une simple pression mentale Charles tira Erik du sommeil.

\- Qu'est-ce que ? demanda le blond en ouvrant les yeux complètement perdu.

\- Navré de devoir interrompre ton repos, mais je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps et tu es un vrai challenge pour moi.

\- Quoi ? Pourquoi je suis attaché ?!

\- Tu es perplexe, je le conçois et tu vas bientôt être en colère, mais comme je l'ai dit : je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps. Alors faisons simple : je veux les informations qui concernent l'armement militaire que tu as mis au point.

\- Quoi ?!

Cette fois-ci Erik était parfaitement réveillé. Il était nu, couvert d'un simple drap et attaché au montant du lit face à son amant d'une nuit ! Soudain les écrous de son cerveau se mirent en mouvement :

\- Oh bordel ! Tu es un espion ?!

\- C'est un peu vulgariser mon métier, moi je préfère : informateur privé, mais tu peux m'appeler « espion » également.

\- Tu m'as drogué ?!

\- Pardon ?

\- Pour que l'on couche ensemble ?!

\- Non, ça c'était le bonus pour toi et moi. Et je pense que je vais me souvenir très longtemps de toi… et mon corps devra sans nul doute attendre une bonne semaine avant de retrouver ses pleines capacités.

Erik tira sur ses liens, le lit grinça, le métal sonna aux oreilles du blond avec délice. Erik sourit. Il n'était pas du tout en mauvaise passe. Charles capta cette pensée et fronça les sourcils.

\- Pourquoi tu te penses hors de danger ? questionna Charles méfiant.

\- Qu'est-ce ?

\- Je suis télépathe, alors pas la peine de me mentir.

Aussitôt l'esprit d'Erik formula une série de jurons et l'esprit d'Erik se mit à raisonner en allemand.

\- Pas la peine de dissimuler tes pensées avec ta langue, je la comprends.

\- Et ça tu comprends ?

 _Je suis un mutant aussi !_

Le fauteuil de Charles se souleva brutalement du sol pour aller se fracasser sur un mur. Le brun eut juste le temps de sauter pour éviter d'être projeté avec violence contre un tableau. Le télépathe releva son regard et aperçu le métal du lit danser pour libérer Erik.

\- Nom de…

Charles leva un regard incrédule sur Erik qui c'était levé et drapé avec dignité dans les draps. Ils se regardèrent intensément l'un et l'autre. Clairement Charles avait sous-estimé son adversaire, pire encore : il n'avait pas su détecter sa mutation ! La colère d'Erik était légèrement atténuée par le fait qu'il rencontrait pour la première fois un autre mutant !

\- Tu veux que l'on s'affronte ? questionna le blond en faisant vibrer dans la pièce tout le métal présent.

Charles capta l'aura de puissance. Il leva les mains en signe de reddition et se mit debout.

\- Je pourrais te rendre aussi utile qu'un légume, assura Charles en regardant sans détour Erik.

\- Ou moi : te tuer avec une simple pièce de monnaie.

\- Notre affrontement serait stérile, conclu Charles en réarrangeant ses cheveux.

\- Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

Erik ne baissa pas sa garde, pourtant il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être fasciné.

\- Plus de mensonges ? demanda-t-il en se détendant progressivement.

\- Bien… soit.

\- Il y en a d'autre ?

\- Des mutants ?

\- Oui.

\- … plus que tu ne le crois mon ami… Mais j'avoue qu'un aussi puissant que toi c'est rare.

\- … C'est un compliment ?

\- On dirait bien.

\- Je peux m'habiller sans craindre de finir paralysé ? questionna Erik en louchant sur son pantalon.

\- Je n'attaque pas dans le dos.

\- Bien.

Erik retira le drap qui cachait pudiquement son sexe, puis enfila rapidement son pantalon de costume et un maillot de corps gris. Charles, trouva une bouteille d'alcool dans le mini bar du salon et revint avec deux verres.

\- Nous avons à parler donc, dit le brun en servant généreusement leurs verres.

Erik bu une belle gorgée puis observa Charles. Il ne ressemblait plus à l'homme soigné et distingué qui l'avait tant excité. Là il faisait plus négligé, pourtant il était habillé pareil, il avait ses cheveux brun désordonné, ses yeux bleus plus incisifs, plus vifs, et cette belle moue moqueuse aux lèvres. Oui, Erik, le trouvait encore plus désirable comme ça.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ? demanda Erik en trouvant à s'assoir sur le rebord de la large fenêtre.

\- Dans l'idéal tout ce qui concerne cet armement.

\- Je n'ai pas le droit d'en parler.

\- C'est pour ça que je voulais fouiller ta mémoire.

\- C'est douloureux ?

\- Non. En général, mais là, ton cerveau a été conditionné pour repousser mes attaques mental.

\- Ah…

\- Cela a dû être fait à ton insu.

\- … Tu sous-entends qu'un autre mutant comme toi a créé une sorte de forteresse dans mon cerveau pour empêcher un autre télépathe d'accéder à ces informations ?

\- Oui, enfin, je pourrais forcer le passage, mais tu deviendrais…

\- Un légume c'est bien ça ?

\- Oui.

\- Bon… à mon tour : à qui et à quoi serviraient ses informations ?

\- Je ne peux pas le divulguer.

\- Alors qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? Entre moi qui ne peux rien dire et toi non plus ?

Charles bu à nouveau et ferma les yeux.

\- Je ne peux pas rentrer les mains vides.

\- Et moi je ne peux rien dire sans risquer ma vie.

\- … c'est une belle impasse.

Erik s'approcha de Charles et se servit à nouveau à boire.

\- Et je ne veux pas faire de mal à un homme qui se révèle être mon frère, chuchota Erik avec une douceur sensuelle.

Charles leva son regard azur sur Erik.

\- Mon frère mutant.

\- Erik… si je ne rapporte rien, je serais tout bonnement devenu hors d'usage.

\- Et moi je mourrais, assurément.

\- …

\- As-tu aimé être dans mon lit ?

La question prit de cours le brun qui fronça les sourcils.

\- Qu'est-ce que cela à avoir avec notre affaire ?

\- Je me disais juste que… j'aimerais recommencer.

Erik laissa son regard voguer sur Charles.

\- Maintenant ?

\- Parce que toi non ?

Le brun sourit légèrement avant de terminer son verre. Il pouvait entendre les pensées enfiévrées d'Erik.

\- Je ne dis pas ça.

\- Et cette fois-ci on pourrait laisser libre court à nos pouvoirs, on n'aurait pas à se retenir, acheva de dire Erik en se penchant sur Charles pour l'embrasser.

Le brun accepta le baiser sans se faire prier. Lui aussi avait aimé leur nuit. Vraiment beaucoup même. Pourtant il ne devait pas se détourner de sa mission.

\- J'en ai envie aussi, mais,…

\- Je sais… toi et moi on n'est pas sensé coopérer de cette façon.

\- « Coopérer » ? s'amusa Charles laissant cette fois-ci un vrai sourire trahir ses pensées.

Erik mourait d'envie de coucher à nouveau avec Charles, aussi, il échafauda un plan en vitesse grand V et Charles le lu avant qu'il ne le formule. Les deux hommes se regardèrent. Erik caressa la joue de Charles avant de demander :

\- Alors qu'en penses-tu ?

\- … je dis… d'accord.

\- Bien.

Erik se redressa et retira ses habits avant de tirer Charles à lui pour le jeter sur le lit.

\- Tu es à moi jusqu'à ce soir, grogna Erik en mettant le brun nu.

Charles ne perdit pas une seconde et entraîna Erik avec lui sur le matelas. Les deux hommes nus s'embrassèrent follement avant que leurs mains ne se retrouvent. Le lit trembla sous l'émotion d'Erik et quand Charles commença à le masturber le télépathe envoya ses ondes de plaisir à son partenaire. Oui, ils allaient faire l'amour de la manière la plus excitante et la plus inédite qui soit.

* * *

La journée se déroula essentiellement nue, mais dans différent endroit de la suite. Le lit, la douche, le tapis du salon, et la porte de la chambre. Charles les cuisses écartées, sentait avec une conscience aiguë le sexe d'Erik entrer et sortir de lui à un rythme fou, tandis qu'il se retenait comme il le pouvait à la table du salon. Les ongles de l'espion griffaient le vernis du bois de noyer, il fermait les yeux, encaissant les coups avec délices et frissons. Dans son dos coulait sa sueur, Erik était infatigable et Charles n'en attendait pas moins de lui. Lorsque pour la dernière fois il jouit, un grognement sourd résonna dans tout son être. Erik lui mordit l'épaule, puis aspira la sueur de Charles.

\- Je suis épuisé… tu… tu es infatigable, gémit Charles.

\- C'est toi qui me rends comme ça, ronronna Erik en serrant le brun contre lui.

\- Je n'avais pas autant eu d'orgasme en si peu de temps depuis que j'ai découverts la masturbation.

Le blond éclata de rire, puis se retira doucement, Charles frissonna. La nuit était tombée, le deal était respecté : Charles donnait son corps pour la journée à Erik et en échange il lui dirait ce qu'il voudrait savoir.

\- Je crains que maintenant nous ne passions aux choses plus sérieuses, déplora Charles en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain.

\- Ce n'était pas sérieux ce que nous avons fait ?

\- Délicieusement déraisonnable je dirais plutôt.

Erik suivit Charles et le regarda prendre une douche chaude. Il observa le ballet de ses mains savonnant son corps, il détailla les petites marques qu'il lui avait laissées sur la peau. Oui, cela valait vraiment le coup : passer une journée mémorable avec l'homme à la fois le plus séduisant, et le plus intéressant qu'il n'avait jamais rencontré.

Durant la douche Erik délia sa langue et transmit ce qu'il savait à Charles, il l'informa sur ce qu'il connaissait et même ce qu'il soupçonnait. Quand Charles quitta la cabine, il était un homme neuf non seulement propre, délassé, comblé, mais aussi rassasié de connaissances précieuses. Charles s'habilla, puis au moment de partir il hésita une seconde.

\- On ne se reverra plus, je suppose ? demanda Erik en buvant un verre d'alcool fort.

\- … ce n'est pas nécessaire en effet.

\- Est-ce que je vais avoir une place spéciale dans tes souvenirs ?

\- Autant que moi dans les tiens j'espère.

\- Comment t'oublier ?

Charles se retourna, ses yeux entrèrent en contact avec ceux d'Erik. Il était bouleversé, jamais ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire ne lui avait semblé si difficile. Pourtant… il le devait, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de laisser l'empreinte de son souvenir dans la mémoire d'Erik.

\- On pourrait se recroiser peut-être ? suggéra Erik sans trop y croire.

Charles lu la sincérité de sa demande, Erik mourait d'envie de le revoir et si Charles se sondait lui-même, il faisait le même vœu un peu fou.

\- A Noel prochain, qui sait ? sourit Charles en s'approchant pour la dernière fois d'Erik

Charles monta sur la pointe des pieds et embrassa tendrement Erik. Et puis, doucement il fit demi-tour et quitta la chambre, tout en effaçant un à un les souvenirs qui le concernait. En moins de dix secondes Erik oublia Charles.

* * *

Il neigeait à gros flocons. La gare était bondée, Erik n'en revenait toujours pas d'avoir été promu dans une filiale britannique pour ses connaissances. Il longeait les quais en serrant contre lui son petit sac de voyage, la foule de voyageurs était dense et la neige n'arrangeait rien. Il venait d'atterrir à Londres et il s'était directement rendu à la gare qui devait l'envoyer en Ecosse. Et s'y trouver la veille de noël n'était pas la meilleur idée qui soit, pourtant il devait commencer à travailler dès le vingt-six décembre, alors Erik avait fait au mieux. Enfin il trouva son train et son wagon, avec soulagement il rentra dans le couloir chauffé. Il était en première, son nouveau boss n'avait pas fait les choses à moitié. Erik trouva sa place, il soupira d'aise en s'affalant dessus. Ouf, il était enfin installé, prêt à partir pour le Nord. Là où la neige serait encore plus de la partie. Environ trois heures de transport l'attendait encore. Erik ouvrait son manteau et l'homme face à lui, baissa son journal papier. Erik fut foudroyé par ce regard bleu azur.

Charles regardait Erik en face. Il avait attendu cet instant depuis des mois. Des mois à prospecter pour se retirer du milieu de l'espionnage, des mois pour devenir un autre homme, un homme dont Erik pourrait s'approcher et tomber amoureux sans risque. Charles avait tout prévu, du changement de travaille, au voyage en train. Maintenant il était là, devant Erik et il le trouvait encore plus beau que l'an passé.

\- Joyeux Noël, dit Charles en souriant.

\- Pardon ?

\- Joyeux Noël, répéta Charles en voyant bien qu'Erik était troublé.

\- Ah, oui, « Joyeux Noël »… Navré, je ne fête pas la nativité.

\- Vous m'intriguez.

\- Pour tout vous dire je suis juif et, je suis plus du genre à fêter Hanoukka.

\- Alors, avec un peu de retard joyeux Hanoukka.

Erik sourit à Charles, il se sentait bien, il se sentait à l'aise et étrangement il se sentait avec quelqu'un de confiance. Comme s'il le connaissait déjà.

\- Je ne me suis pas présenté : Erik Lehnsherr.

\- Charles Xavier.

Ils se serrèrent la main et ni l'un ni l'autre ne purent ignorer la chaleur et le courant qui circula entre eux.

\- Vous descendez à quel arrêt ? interrogea Erik en ouvrant son manteau libérant son parfum dans l'espace.

\- Edimbourg et vous ?

\- Moi aussi.

Charles replia son journal.

\- Nous pourrions faire un brin de conversation alors, proposa-t-il avec douceur.

\- Volontiers.

Sur le quai le contrôleur principal siffla deux coups longs et les portes se refermèrent. La structure s'ébranla doucement et la locomotive commença son trajet vers le Nord. Durant ses trois heures, Charles s'amusa à découvrir un peu plus Erik, tandis qu'Erik s'apercevait de plus en plus qu'il ne fallait pas, au grand jamais laisser cet homme disparaître une fois arrivé à Édimbourg. En début de soirée le train arriva. Charles se leva et s'habilla. Une fois dehors Erik le rejoignit, mais Charles ne c'était pas sauvé. Il n'avait pas fait tout cela pour disparaître. Non, il voulait rester, il voulait cette vie avec Erik. Il voulait se donner une chance, aussi folle soit-elle.

\- Vous habitez loin ? On pourrait partager le taxi ? suggéra plein d'espoir Erik.

Charles sourit. Il accepta. Une fois dans la rue, la queue pour les taxis était interminable. Il neigeait de manière plus délicate sur la capitale écossaise. Charles n'en pouvait plus d'attendre, son sang bouillait, il était tout contre Erik, il sentait son souffle, sa respiration mesurée et il vivait au rythme de ses pensées enfiévrées. Charles se retourna et fixa Erik. Le blond était fasciné par la beauté et l'élégance de Charles. Soudain le brun monta sur la pointe des pieds et embrassa Erik avec douceur. Rien n'avait changé, le temps avait rendu la frustration plus grande. Mais en un baiser Erik su qu'il ne voulait jamais quitter Charles et celui-ci su qu'il avait fait le bon choix. Charles ne s'excusa pas de son audace et Erik l'enveloppa de ses bras. C'était naturel, terriblement facile et si bon.

\- Peut-être que cela va devenir mon premier vrai Noël, chuchota Erik.

\- Alors : joyeux Noël.

Un taxi s'arrêta devant eux, mais ils ne le prirent pas. Car sous la neige au cœur de la rue sous les lumières de fête, Charles retrouvait Erik et ils s'embrassaient avec la plus belle ferveur dont ils étaient capables.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez un bon moment en me lisant !

Passez un joyeux Noel !

A très vite et n'hésitez pas à me commander des OS ! :D


	5. Le pardon

MERCIIIII pour tout vos messages et vos idées d'OS! hihi ! Là j'assure une commande de la délicieuse Gabriellemoon qui a toujours des idées passionnantes et passionnée!

Là sa demande était simple et j'espère avoir respecté au mieux ta demande en vous divertissant le plus possible!

Bonne lectuuuure!

* * *

Le pardon

Charles tremblait, il tremblait sous la pluie, mais il se refusait à rentrer. Il lui fallait éprouver la pluie, le froid, le vent. Il devait ressentir des choses ! Il se sentait si mort, si perdu, si… il n'était que souffrance. Il marchait dans son parc, la pluie torrentielle lui giflait le visage, ses cheveux hirsutes ruisselaient le long de son visage, ses habits – un pyjama (le même depuis quatre jours) et un peignoir- regorgeaient d'eau froide. Charles errait dans les allées de gravillons, le bruit de l'eau qui tombait par trombe était assourdissant, mais rien ne l'atteignait. Non plus rien. Il marchait, ses pieds buttant à chacun de ses pas. Il venait de prendre une dose et il n'avait plus mal, il n'entendait plus les pensées lugubre de Hank. Les pensées du Fauve étaient étrangement un reflet des siennes : la solitude, la perte, l'amertume. Non, plus rien n'allait. Pourtant il y avait seulement deux semaines tout semblait aller mieux : la venue de ce fantasque de Logan avait tout changé. Avec lui il avait retrouvé espoir, il avait rencontré Peter un jeune mutant prometteur et grâce à son aide ils avaient pu libérer Erik… Erik qui n'avait pas changé d'un iota depuis leur dernière rencontre… Mais tout c'était enchainé, vite, beaucoup trop vite et tout était fini avant que cela ne commence vraiment. Erik avait tout gâché et de nouveau, il était complètement seul… Raven avait disparue également, il n'y avait plus que Hank… Hank et ses pensées qui résonnaient dans la maison, c'était insupportable. Charles avait essayé de résister à l'appel du sérum, mais c'était devenu trop fort. Et puis ce fauteuil… rien n'était conçu dans le manoir pour l'accueillir, aucune rampe, des marches partout et des portes parfois trop étroites… sans parler de la salle de bain. Non Charles ne voulait plus solliciter Hank ! Savoir que Hank aller lui donner le bain, l'aider à s'habiller, le regarder pisser ?! Non ! Non ! NON !

Charles avait suffisamment perdu, alors un peu de dignité ne lui ferait pas de mal. Il était retombé dans ses démons : le sérum et la boisson.

La pluie redoubla d'intensité et Charles s'en félicita presque, car il arrivait à court d'alcool, alors allongé un peu son whisky avec de l'eau ne le dérangeai pas. La bouteille qu'il tenait ne semblait jamais assez pleine. Il voulait tout noyer avec l'intérieur : sa peine, sa détresse, son désespoir et la perte terrible de tout ce qu'il avait pu avoir.

Le vent soufflait, accentuant les tremblements de Charles, enfin en vérité il grelottait. Le temps tournait à l'orage, ce qui n'était pas étonnant pour le mois de février. Janvier venait de mourir, tout comme les espoirs de Charles, alors un bon orage cataclysmique ne faisait que lui donner l'impression que c'était l'extériorisation de ce qui se passait dans sa tête. Un éclair fendit l'air et le tonnerre ne tarda pas à fait vrombir l'air. Les nuages étaient noirs. Il était dix-heures, mais on aurait cru être au cœur d'une nuit sans fin.

Charles porta le goulot de sa bouteille à ses lèvres et bu jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit vide. De rage il la jeta, il l'entendit se briser quelque part. Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien faire ? Il n'y avait pas d'élèves pour aller se couper ! Il n'y avait que lui et Hank !

\- BORDEL ! hurla Charles en s'apercevant une fois de plus que la boisson n'avait pas chassé de sa tête le fantôme d'Erik.

Il n'en pouvait plus ! Il était au bord de la rupture nerveuse ! Penser à Erik lui déchirait l'âme ! Il voulait se l'arracher du corps, des pensées, du cœur ! Pourquoi bordel ? Oui pourquoi il tenait tant à ce salopard sans cœur ? Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il tombe sous le charme de ce psychopathe charismatique ? Pourquoi ? POURQUOI ?!

Ses pieds l'avaient ramené sans s'en rendre compte à l'entrée du manoir, la foudre cogna l'air et Charles se sentit mal. Ses jambes se dérobèrent sous lui. Il avait peut-être abusé du sérum ? Du whisky ? Sa tête heurta le sol et il perdit partiellement conscience. Il ne sentait plus le froid qui le dévorait, ni l'eau qui tombait sur lui à grosses gouttes, mais il était toujours très conscient de ce qui lui rongeait l'âme : Erik.

* * *

Hank, qui pianotait sur son ordinateur personnel – une belle bête qu'il avait conçue quasiment seule et qui monopolisait une pièce entière du manoir- aperçu du coin de l'œil Charles errer dans les jardins. Il se leva se son siège à roulettes et regarda son ami si respectable déambuler sans but entre les massifs morts du parc une bouteille à la main. Charles était au plus mal, peut-être encore plus mal qu'avant les accords de Paris… Hank, le cœur serré, retourna pianoter une série de de zéro et de un, pour continuer la programmation de son ordinateur. Il savait que cela ne servirait à rien d'aller trouver Charles maintenant, il le repousserait sans vergogne et lui lâcherait une belle ribambelle de jurons. Non, il n'avait pas envie de l'entendre l'insulter à nouveau : crétin à lunettes de la veille lui était encore bien frais dans sa mémoire. Pourtant Hank n'en voulait pas à Charles, il savait qu'il souffrait atrocement… Tout était de la faute de ce trou du cul d'Erik ! Pourquoi diable Charles c'était-il entiché de cet énergumène mal famé ?! Il méritait bien mieux ! Moira était parfaite… Dommage qu'elle ait perdu la mémoire… la kinésithérapeute que Charles avait connue en début de son traitement après sa paraplégie c'était montrée intéressée… mais non, Charles n'avait qu'Erik en tête ! C'était comme si le pape était tombée amoureux de Lucifer ! Un non-sens aux yeux d'Hank, mais il n'avait pas à juger, lui-même avait eu un énorme coup de cœur pour la plus inatteignable des créatures : Raven !

Le tonnerre gronda, Hank vit l'écran de son ordinateur clignoter, signe qu'il fallait mieux l'éteindre pour éviter de l'abîmer avec les variations électriques que l'orage engendrait. Charles repassa devant sa fenêtre, Hank regarda l'heure déjà quarante-cinq minutes qu'il était sous une pluie battante ! Soudain Hank entendit un bruit sourd sous le perron. Inquiet il se rendit à l'entrée et ouvrit la porte au même moment une bourrasque démentiel pénétra dans le manoir. Et le bras de Charles roula dans l'entrée. Il était allongé au sol, le corps comme disloqué. Hank saisit aussitôt le professeur et le porta contre lui. Il claqua sans attendre la porte d'entrée et cavala au premier dans la chambre de Charles. Du pied il entra dans sa salle de bain et déposa Charles dans la baignoire. Il était congelé. Il devait le réchauffer. Il s'assura tout en faisant couler de l'eau chaude que ses signaux vitaux étaient bons. Une fois Charles dans une eau propice à le réchauffer, il entreprit de le dévêtir. Retirer les vêtements trempés ne fut pas une mince affaire mais lorsqu'il y parvint il se saisit d'un gant de toilette et frotta le corps de Charles avec vigueur pour relancer une circulation sanguine chaude. Hank nettoya au passage les traces de plusieurs jours sans se laver, des sillons laissé par l'alcool dans sa barbe naissante et des traces de larme au coin des yeux. Il travailla consciencieusement sur ses mains, curant ses ongles, lavant ses cheveux trop longs. Plus Hank le lavait plus il retrouvait l'ancien Charles : le fringant jeune homme qui croquait la vie à pleine dent, l'allure fière et toujours sûr de lui. Alors que Hank évitait soigneusement de regarder le sexe de Charles, tout en lui massant les jambes, celui-ci se mit à gémir doucement dans son demi-rêve. Hank déglutit. Il ne voulait pas être témoin de ça. Il sortit Charles de l'eau et l'emballa sans difficulté dans une large serviette. Le professeur se laissait faire, volontairement ou non, telle une poupée géante. Sa tête ballottait au rythme de son appel sourd : « Erik ». Hank déposa Charles sur le lit et veilla à bien le sécher, puis il lui passa un pyjama propre et décent, pas un de ces t-shirt trop grand, non, un beau pyjama en tartan et bien chaud. Ensuite il installa le brun au cœur de son lit. La pièce était glacée. Hank alluma le chauffage, ainsi que la cheminée, rapidement l'ambiance et la température changèrent. Hank dégota un édredon et l'installa sur Charles. Avait-il fait son maximum ? Peut-être… Et au final : Qu'est-ce qui le retenait encore au manoir Xavier ?

Cette question terrible lui fit honte. Comment pouvait-il abandonner son ami dans une telle détresse, sans lui, Charles finirait par aller se pendre au grenier, raison pour laquelle Hank avait verrouillé l'accès depuis des mois !

Oui, que pouvait bien faire Hank ? Il était aux abois ! Charles se laissait couler, il mourait à petit feu… tout ça à cause d'Erik !

…

Erik ?

Mais oui !

Hank sauta sur ses pieds et quitta le chevet de Charles, il était au chaud, il dormait, tout allait bien. Hank dévala les marches quatre à quatre. Il courut dans l'entrée et décrocha le combiné du téléphone, la ligne grésilla -foutu orage ! – il composa le numéro d'un de ses contacts à la CIA. Après six sonneries son ancien collègue décrocha, après quelques banalité de politesses, Hank en vint au but de son appel : retrouver Lehnsherr ! Malheureusement, il était devenu le mutant le plus recherché au monde et celui-ci c'était fait très –trop- discret, personne ne savait où il était ! Il avait tout bonnement disparu ! Désemparé Hank raccrocha. Soudain, il se rappela une conversation qu'il avait eue avec Logan dans l'avion qu'il avait piloté au retour de Paris. Une discussion qui tournait autour d'Erik et de sa capacité à mettre le bazars en tout temps, en tout lieu et comment il réussissait toujours à s'en sortir ! « Magnéto ?! Ah, il pourrait aller se planquer en Allemagne, ou en Pologne si ça se gâtait pour lui »

\- Pourquoi ? avait demandé Hank curieux.

\- L'allemand est sa langue maternelle, mais il parle aussi le polonais… Mais je crois qu'il parle bien d'autre langue, c'est loin d'être un débile ce mec… quoi que des fois on pourrait le penser !

\- Et dans le futur il va en Europe pour vivre ?

\- Ça mon pote, vois-tu j'en sais foutre rien, ce petit rigolo ne m'a jamais raconté sa vie !

\- … Si seulement il n'était jamais venu en Amérique, avait grogné Hank.

Logan avait souri avant de sortir un cigare et d'expliquer combien c'était délicieux de pouvoir fumer en avion, chose qu'il n'avait plus fait depuis son interdiction !

Hank en était certain : Erik était parti se planquer là-bas ! Ça ne faisait pas un pli ! C'était sûr ! Bien et maintenant qu'est-ce qu'il faisait de cette info ? S'il le balançait à la CIA il pouvait faire une croix sur son idée brillante, mais s'il quittait le manoir pour aller le débusquer Charles ne tiendrait pas trois jours… Raven… Il lui fallait Raven ! Mais elle aussi jouait les anguilles ! Hank se massa le front, il avait besoin d'aide ! Rien qu'un peu d'aide ! De la poussière d'aide !

A l'étage Charles se mit à hurler. Hank sursauta, le son qui s'échappait des poumons de Charles était glaçant. Hank retourna le voir, Charles se débattait dans ses draps, Hank avait mal au ventre de le voir dans cet état : perdu. En quelques mots il le calma et l'aida à retrouver son calme. Hank prit sa décision dans la seconde suivante : il irait trouver lui-même Erik, dusse-t-il le chopper par la peau des fesses, il le ramènerait ici !

Hank ne réfléchit pas plus. Il écrivit un mot rapide à Charles, prépara quelques repas dans le frigo, laissa des consignes et des notes un peu partout, sachant que Charles n'en aurait rien à faire et puis il s'habilla pour traverser l'orage.

* * *

Louer un jet : facile avec le chéquier de Charles. Atterrir en Allemagne : moins facile avec le mur de Berlin. Fouiller le pays en deux jours pour trouver Erik : étrangement facile avec son détecteur de champ électromagnétique à hautes fréquences. Se rendre en Pologne : compliqué, mais Hank avait su user à nouveau avec justesse du fameux chéquier. Trouver la planque d'Erik : moins aisé, car il n'usait quasiment pas de son pouvoir. Aller le rencontrer : une vraie torture, mais Hank le devait pour Charles.

* * *

Hank attendait qu'Erik sorte d'un bar en compagnie d'une jolie brune pour l'accoster, il avait un peu peur de sa réaction, mais il ne pouvait pas attendre d'avantage. Erik était inchangé, le même que celui qu'il avait vu deux semaines plus tôt.

\- Erik !

Le mutant se figea sur place, son bras qui entourait la brune, se crispa. Erik se tourna vers Hank, il ne lui fit pas l'affront de ne pas le reconnaître.

\- Comme tu as fait pour me retrouver ? grinça Erik en s'approchant à vive allure de Hank pour le coller contre le mur d'une ruelle attenante.

\- Lâches-moi !

\- Réponds !

Hank repoussa Erik sans difficulté, virant légèrement au bleu, mais il n'était pas là pour se battre, bien que cela le démangeait grandement. Il savait, il n'avait qu'une seule chance pour le convaincre et c'était celle-ci !

\- L'important ce n'est pas comment je t'ai retrouvé, mais pourquoi !

Erik le griffa du regard.

\- « pourquoi » tu m'as retrouvé donc ?

\- Pour Charles.

\- Pardon ?! se moqua Erik jouant l'indifférent.

\- Il, il ne va pas bien du tout…

\- Il est paraplégique, évidement qu'il ne va pas bien !

\- Non, il a…

\- Il s'injecte encore cette merde ? gronda Erik.

\- Oui, il a replongé…

\- Et toi tu ne fais rien pour l'empêcher ?!

\- Moi ?! Moi je suis avec lui tous les jours depuis dix ans ! Je veille sur lui ! Je lui fais ses repas, je lui fais son courrier, son linge, son lit ! Je suis son seul lien avec le monde extérieur !

\- Raison de plus !

\- Non ! Erik ! Tu ne comprends pas ! Je… Je ne peux plus…

Hank sentait des larmes lui brûler les cils. Il crevait l'abcès qui le rongeait depuis des mois.

\- Je suis à bout Erik, je lâche l'affaire, je n'en peux plus… C'est trop dur.

\- Tu vas le laisser seul ? La belle affaire… Que veux-tu que j'y fasse ?

\- Tu n'as donc pas de cœur ?

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui me drogue !

\- C'est toi qui l'as collé dans ce fauteuil !

\- Non !

\- Si ! Et tu le sais !

La brune s'approcha d'eux, l'air inquiète, Erik lui fit signe de rester à distance.

\- Et bien que Charles reste seul, ce n'est pas mon affaire !

\- …

\- Maintenant si tu veux bien, j'ai une nouvelle vie à entreprendre.

Erik s'éloigna prêt à rejoindre la brune. Hank jeta ses dernières armes dans la bataille :

\- Il t'aime !

Erik se figea à la sortie de la ruelle. L'appelle de Hank réveilla en lui ce qu'il avait toujours espéré.

\- Il t'aime et il va en mourir, tu peux en être sûr. Et je ne veux pas être responsable de ça.

Cette fois-ci c'était Erik qui se retrouva sans rien à répliquer. Charles était au plus mal, il essayait de l'ignorer, mais d'apprendre qu'il l'aimait… Il l'aimait comment ? Comme un frère ?

\- Il a besoin de toi, je ne comprends pas pourquoi, mais je le sais. Sans toi il est perdu. Je ne te demande pas de passer ta vie avec lui, juste d'aller le voir, parle-lui… pitié…

Erik écoutait. Il était face à la brune qui ne parlait pas un mot d'anglais et qui ne comprenait rien à sa conversation, ni à la situation. Dans son dos Hank lui demandait la chose la plus dure de sa vie : aller voir Charles. Non, aller voir le demi Charles, cette loque, ce résidu de ce qu'il avait été… Pourquoi, oui, Erik avait toujours des sentiments pour lui, quand il l'avait revu à la sortie de l'ascenseur, son cœur avait tout bonnement cessé de battre. Découvrir que Charles n'était plus que la moitié de l'homme qu'il avait été lui avait brisé le cœur.

\- Je pars dans deux heures, le jet est sur le tarmac de l'aéroport de la ville… je t'attendrais.

Erik serra les poings. Il quitta les lieux à vive allure emportant au passage la brune. Hank pleura. Il avait échoué.

* * *

L'avion démarra, il se mit en place pour décoller, la piste était étroite, mais c'était tout à fait gérable pour Hank. Il avait pleuré tout son soul, il ne se sentait pas mieux, mais au moins il avait fait le deuil de son idée. Il allait rentrer, voir les dégâts causé par Charles, arranger les choses et puis le quitter définitivement, il lui trouverait une infirmière, ou une garde à domicile, mais là, Hank n'en pouvait plus. Alors qu'il avait l'autorisation de vol, une ombre couru au-devant de l'appareil : Erik, un long manteau sur le dos et un sac en toile jeté sur l'épaule. Il lui faisait signe d'ouvrir. Hank n'en revenait pas. Une fois Erik à bord, il s'installa dans le cockpit et les seuls mots qu'il dit durant tout le vol furent : « C'est pour lui que je le fais, pas pour toi. »

Avec un soulagement immense Hank décolla.

* * *

Erik passa la porte, c'était l'aube, il était éreinté par les heures de vol. Il n'aspirait qu'à une bonne nuit de sommeil, ou une tasse de café pour se réveiller. Cependant il n'eut le droit ni à l'un ni à l'autre. Au bas des marches du large double escalier de l'entrée le corps de Charles gisait. Erik laissa tomber son sac au sol et se précipita sur le brun. Hank qui garait la voiture n'était pas présent.

\- Charles, Charles ! appela d'une voix blanche Erik en secouant le brun.

Paniqué Erik le prit dans ses bras et il eut l'amer sensation de se retrouver à nouveau à Cuba. Charles était tiède, il respirait – Dieu merci ! – mais il semblait dans cette position depuis un bon moment. Erik manipula avec douceur le corps de Charles et il le souleva précautionneusement. Il regarda ses traits qu'il se surprit à connaître par cœur. Oui, il ressentait des choses pour Charles. Oui, il l'avait refoulé, et oui, il aimait le tenir contre lui, comme ça, si intimement. Presque tendrement Erik déposa ses lèvres sur le front de Charles, puis il remonta à l'étage et retrouva sa chambre. Il ouvrit les draps pour Charles et l'installa dedans. C'était un bazar sans nom ! Un véritable capharnaüm ! Des objets laissés à l'abandon çà et là et des journaux déchirés, des tasses de thé vide et même des piles de livres jonchant le sol avec dédain. Oui, Erik avait foutu le bordel dans la vie de Charles, à lui maintenant de remettre un peu d'ordre dans tout ça et le café ne serait pas de trop.

Alors que le brun dormait, résolument enfermé dans ses rêves, Erik commença à ranger la chambre, à trier et jeter tout ce qui s'y trouvait. Il aéra la salle de bain et fit de même pour la chambre, il se surprit même à décrasser le lavabo et le bac de la baignoire, il nettoya la cheminée et la remplit de bûches neuves. Une feu ronfla bientôt dans l'âtre et le tapis reçu un shampoing. Hank lui avait monté un café avec des toasts, Erik l'avait ensuite chassé, il voulait rester seul. Seul avec Charles. Seul à sa tâche. Il voulait que lorsque Charles ouvrirait les yeux il se sente mieux dans cette pièce. Alors qu'Erik terminait de ranger les ouvrages les plus précieux de la collection de Charles dans sa bibliothèque, un objet en métal attira son attention. Il le repéra sur la commode, caché derrière un voile de crêpe noire : un cadre photo en argent. Erik retirât le tissu et découvrit son image. Lui dix ans plutôt avec son sourire terriblement arrogant et son allure de jeune premier. Erik installa son portrait sur la table de chevet de Charles.

\- Tu crois que parce que tu as fait du rangement je vais me sentir mieux ? souffla Charles la bouche sèche.

\- Tu es réveillé, tant mieux…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Charles ouvrit les yeux, il voulait être certain qu'il n'avait pas rêvé. Non, Erik était bien là, il était debout devant lui. Il voulait le toucher, s'assurer que ce n'était pas un tour de sa mémoire. Il leva la main, Erik s'approcha et saisit avec douceur sa paume. Le courant passa entre eux. C'était indéniable, il y avait toujours eue cette alchimie entre eux. Seulement ils avaient été trop jeunes, stupides, ou fougueux pour le comprendre, pour l'accepter aussi. Découvrir que l'on était attiré par un homme alors que l'on en est un soi-même n'est jamais une chose aisé. Erik plongea son regard dur dans l'océan des yeux de Charles.

\- Je suis là pour toi…

Charles retira sa main. Il se sentait laid, bête et grotesque. Quelle image déplorable il renvoyait à Erik !

\- Hank se fait du souci pour toi, commença Erik en s'asseyant sur un coin du matelas.

\- Hank va partir, dit Charles sans détour.

\- Il te l'a dit ?

\- Pas lui, son esprit…

\- Tu as récupéré ton pouvoir ?

\- Quand je ne prends pas mon sérum…

\- Pourquoi tu prends cette cochonnerie ?

\- Nous avons déjà eu cette conversation, elle n'a mené à rien de bon.

\- Charles, je veux juste te secouer ! Que tu redeviennes celui que tu as été, celui qui a pris en charge un groupe de jeune mutant et qui nous a formés pour…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? coupa Charles refusant d'entendre la suite.

\- Je te l'ai dit : Hank se fait du souci. Il voulait que je vienne te voir pour…

\- Pour ?

\- Te remonter le moral.

\- Tu mens.

\- Non.

\- Tu mens, tu n'as jamais su me mentir.

\- Ah ? Peut-être…

\- Alors pour la dernière fois : qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- … Je suis là pour toi, Charles.

Le brun ferma les yeux, il n'espérait plus ces mots. Deux larmes glissèrent sur ses joues. Erik fut bouleversé par ces deux larmes. Il respira longuement pour se contenir.

\- Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

\- … J'ai faim…

\- C'est un bon programme pour commencer la journée… et me diras-tu comment tu t'es retrouvé au bas de l'escalier ?

\- J'avais trop bu, je n'arrivais pas à monter les marches, j'ai décidé de dormir au sol…

La honte envahit Charles. Erik mourait d'envie de lui saisir à nouveau la main, de lui assurer que tout irait bien, cependant il n'en savait rien. Il ne savait même pas s'il allait rester plus d'une journée. Il avait dit à sa compagne polonaise qu'il n'en aurait pas pour longtemps. Il n'avait plus rien qui le retenait ici au manoir, rien si ce n'est l'espoir que quelque chose… et Charles était… démoli au possible. On ne bâtit pas son avenir sur un être démoli…

\- Je vais te faire à manger. Reposes-toi.

* * *

Une fois Charles repu, Erik se mit en tête de l'obliger à se laver.

\- Même si je dois te mettre nu dans le jardin et t'arroser avec le tuyau je te laverai ! gronda Erik en attrapant Charles qui se refusait à l'exercice.

\- Lâches-moi ! Erik !

\- Tu pues ! Tu ferais tomber un fennec !

\- Lâches-moi bordel !

Erik avait balancé l'éminent professeur à la gueule de bois sur son épaule et il le jeta sans vergogne dans l'eau brûlante du bain. Charles s'y noya à moitié, mais Erik tînt bon.

\- Il est temps que tu te reprennes en main Charles !

\- Et c'est à toi de me faire la leçon ! pesta le brun en repoussant les mains d'Erik.

\- Hank a été trop doux avec toi, il est faible, moi je te vais pas te laisser faire le gamin ! Tu es un adulte ! Alors réveilles-toi Charles !

\- C'est facile à dire pour toi !

\- Parce que j'ai deux jambes qui fonctionnent ?

\- Connard !

Charles balança une large rasade d'eau au visage d'Erik. La salle de bain devint une véritable piscine. Erik riposta en vidant une bouteille de savon liquide sur le crâne de Charles.

\- Laves-toi ! exigea-t-il avant de claquer la porte.

Charles poussa un rugissement de rage, puis un juron. Il bouda dans son bain et puis, au bout de vingt minutes il retira son pyjama et commença à se laver. Il se redressa et se doucha, regardant l'eau savonneuse quitter la baignoire par le siphon. Il regarda l'eau et ses larmes dévaler son corps. Et peut-être que la venue d'Erik était une bonne chose. Une fois propre il se sentit ridicule d'avoir arrosé de la sorte la salle de bain qu'Erik c'était si longuement acharné à rendre propre. Il nettoya à son tour la pièce, puis retourna dans sa chambre. Erik avait disposé sur son lit un ensemble : pantalon et chemise. Le message était clair : fini les pyjamas la journée, d'ailleurs dans la cheminée brûlait des fioles ! Charles regarda avec effroi le sérum être emporté par les flammes et avec encore plus de terreur il reconnut son fauteuil dans l'angle de la pièce ! Non ! Non il n'était pas prêt ! Non !

Erik entra à cet instant, il apportait de quoi manger, il c'était séché et ne faisait pas de chichi dans un t-shirt blanc simple. Charles bondit sur lui toutes griffes dehors, Erik l'esquiva de justesse avec le plateau repas. Il mit la nourriture en sécurité loin de la folie de Charles il l'affronta.

\- Quoi ?!

\- Comment oses-tu venir ici et balancer la seule chose qui me maintient en vie ?!

\- J'ai jeté cette merde au feu pour toi Charles ! Pour te donner une chance de redevenir toi-même !

\- Et si je ne le veux pas ?!

\- Alors je ne vois pas ce que je fais ici !

\- Alors vas-y ! Faix comme d'habitude !

\- Pardon ?!

\- Tu m'as abandonné Erik ! le cri raisonna dans la pièce.

Le feu crépita. Erik avait reçu en pleine figure la pire des vérités : il avait fui, oui, il avait fui… Il avait fui Charles, il avait fui ses sentiments…

\- Tu m'as abandonné, je suis ce que tu as fait de moi ce jour-là à Cuba.

\- Ne me mets pas tout sur le dos…

\- Si tu étais resté…

\- Comment veux-tu qu'on sache ce qui se serait passé Charles ?!

\- Si tu étais resté, jamais je n'aurais sombré aussi profondément…

\- Alors je serais à la fois le bourreau et le sauveur ? Tu te fous de moi ?!

\- Erik ! Tu ne comprends pas ! Tu ne comprends rein !

\- Quoi ?! Comprendre quoi ?!

\- Que…

\- Quoi ?! Dis-le ! Dis-le !

Les deux hommes se regardaient droit dans les yeux. Ils criaient à pleins poumons, se moquant bien que Hank puisse les entendre.

\- Tu veux que je te dise ce qui me dévore ?

\- Oui ! Dis-le ! Dis-le-moi !

\- Mais ça ne changera rien…

\- Dis-le quand même !

\- Tu ne peux pas comprendre !

\- DIS-LE CHARLES !

\- JE T'AIME ! Je t'aime crétin ! Je t'aime plus que je n'ai jamais aimé ! Je t'aime bien malgré moi et bien plus fort que moi !

Erik était cloué sur place. La violence des mots et des sentiments le laissait sans voix. Lui qui avait toujours eu peur de les entendre, il était soulagé en vérité.

\- Je t'aime, répéta Charles en tremblant. Je t'aime et toi tu restes là comme un abrutit… J'ai compris…

Erik déglutit. Il venait de prendre un bon coup de pieds aux fesses, il devait réagir à son tour.

\- Si seulement tu n'avais pas cette saloperie de sérum dans le sang.

\- C'est tout ce que tu as à me dire ?!

\- Oui, parce qu'alors tu saurais ce que j'éprouve aussi sans avoir besoin de te le dire !

Cette fois-ci ce fut Charles qui resta sans voix. Ils se regardèrent l'un et l'autre sans trop oser y croire. Soudain Charles prit conscience de ce qu'il venait d'entendre : Erik avait des sentiments pour lui… Erik… Erik était là ! Erik lui disais que c'était peut-être possible ! Charles changea brutalement d'attitude, de provoquant et rageur il devint doux et tempéré.

\- J'aimerais bien gouté à ce que tu as ramené.

\- C'est de la soupe en brique.

Erik cacha son émotion en essayant de redevenir maître de lui-même. Charles ferait-il ce en quoi Erik espérait le plus ?

\- Parfait…

\- Habits-toi d'abord.

Charles pris conscience qu'il était torse nu, il rougit, il n'avait qu'une serviette de bain autour de ses hanches.

\- Oui-oui…

Ils mangèrent et puis, discutèrent comme si dix ans n'avaient jamais eu lieux. Ils jouèrent aux échecs, lurent des livres, burent du thé et la journée, devint une nouvelle journée, puis une autre et lorsque le sérum eut complètement quitté le corps de Charles il eu l'épreuve la plus rude qui l'attendait, néanmoins Erik resta avec lui. Il l'aida à retourner dans son fauteuil, il installa des rampes un peu partout, il agrandit les portes capricieuses et adapta le manoir pour Charles. Les jours devinèrent des semaines et bientôt le mois de mai se présenta. Hank n'était plus là depuis un moment, mais Charles était bien, apaisé et Erik veillait à son bien-être et étrangement, plus Erik prenait soin de Charles plus il se sentait … heureux. Il avait oublié la brune, il se consacrait à Charles et il aimait l'écouter monter des projets : rouvrir son école, accueillir des étudiants. Alors Erik réhabilita les anciennes salles de classes, ainsi que les dortoirs, Charles commença à prospecté et bientôt il y eut des inscriptions pour la rentrée de septembre.

* * *

On était le vingt-quatre mai et Erik terminait son jogging quotidien dans le parc sous le regard attentif d'un Charles qui le chronométrait avec soin. Erik respirait et courait avec régularité et il s'aperçu dans un rayon de soleil qu'il y avait du bonheur dans sa vie. Oui, Charles était, sans le savoir au cœur d'un éclat de lumière. Erik en le voyant se sentit plus libre, plus nerveux et plus complet. Il avait trouvé et accepté que le bonheur puisse cohabiter avec sa rage dans sa vie. Et il permettait même à ce bonheur de prendre le pas sur sa colère…. Charles était sa rédemption, il le saisissait. Alors lorsqu'il s'arrêta au bout de sa course, il souriait.

\- Dix-sept minutes cinquante-sept secondes, c'est mieux qu'hier, mais moins bien que la semaine dernière tu…

Erik s'accroupit devant Charles et l'embrassa. Le chronomètre tomba dans les graviers. C'était naturel, tendre et parfait. Charles ferma les yeux et savoura leur premier baiser. Son souffle s'emplit du parfum d'Erik, ses doigts s'agrippèrent aux cheveux blonds et son cœur cogna sur un rythme oublié.

 _Parfait._

Mai était le début d'un renouveau pour Erik, qui assumait enfin qui il était et pour Charles qui acceptait non seulement son handicape mais son amour.

\- Tu as laissé tomber ça, dit Erik d'une voix tendre en ramassant le chronomètre.

Il n'indiquait plus dix-sept minutes et des poussières, mais trente-huit minutes quarante-trois secondes. Ce baiser avait duré si longtemps ?

\- Erik ?

\- Hum ?

\- … Moi aussi.

\- Je sais.

\- Depuis si longtemps.

Erik attrapa les mains de Charles, il les porta à ses lèvres et les baisa avec douceur. Le brun frissonna de plus belle.

\- Depuis bien trop longtemps, répondit Erik dans un sourire.

Alors, sans rien avoir à ajouter, ils rentrèrent dans le manoir. La chambre de Charles devînt leur chambre à eux. Erik se mit nu et aida Charles à faire de même. Ce ne fut pas un élan bestial et ravageur, mais plutôt une symphonie de saveur et de douceur. Lentement ils s'embrassèrent encore et encore, souriant, gémissants, et puis, petit à petit leurs mains se retrouvèrent, leurs corps se rencontrèrent sans vêtements et les premières caresses furent salvatrice. Charles avait attendu si longtemps, mais maintenant qu'il était dans les bras d'Erik, le temps n'avait plus d'impact sur sa vie. Plus rien ne comptait plus que de sentir Erik le toucher de cette manière, l'entendre lui chuchoter ces mots aux creux de l'oreille. Erik se surprit à ne pas s'inquiéter, à rester maître de lui et même à presque déjà tout savoir. Il découvrait un Charles sensuel, aimant et si beau…

 _Parfait._

La fin de journée arrivait. Charles était lové contre Erik, il caressait le torse du blond tout en respirant son odeur.

\- Charles, si tu savais comme je regrette.

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Tu le sais : Cuba.

\- Moi pas.

Erik fit glisser sa main dans le dos de Charles.

\- On aurait pu être heureux tellement plus vite.

\- Ce qui compte c'est maintenant.

\- Tu me pardonne alors ?

\- Je l'ai fait il y a bien longtemps déjà…

\- Pas pour tes jambes, pour t'avoir abandonné ?

Charles releva le menton vers Erik, ils se regardèrent longuement.

\- Je te pardonne.

Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau et tandis que le soleil se couchait ils apprirent un peu plus comment s'aimer dans un lit.

* * *

Dis-moi ce que vous en avez pensé! :D et n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos idées d'OS!

A très vite et j'espère que vous avez passé de belles fêtes entourées de gens que vous aimez! :D


	6. Il était Une fois

Coucouuu merci encore pour tout vos commentaires et vos ajout en fav' ! Cela me fait vraiment plaisir et justifie les 5 - 6 ou 7 heures passé sur chaque OS ! :D

Alors ici je réalise la demande atypique et géniale de **Dumini** ! Je me suis régalée en l'écrivant ! Je n'en dis pas plus :

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Il était Une fois...

Charles était un enfant doux et tendre, toujours souriant, toujours un livre coincé sous le bras, toujours en train de partir explorer le parc avec des bottes et une brouette. Du moins il l'était jusqu'à la mort de son père. Sa mère jeune veuve n'avait pas souhaité restée seule pour de nombreuses raisons, aussi elle entreprit de trouver un nouveau père au jeune Charles. Et quelle ne fut pas sa déception ! Kurt était le pire beau-père que Charles eut pu espérer ! Non seulement cette brute sans cœur, dilapidait la fortune familiale, mais en plus il avait ramené sous le toit de Charles son propre fils, une sorte de crétin à gros bras, qui passait son temps à persécuter Charles sous le nez de sa mère qui n'y voyait que de la camaraderie… Charles grandit et perdit son sourire, il oublia aussi ses livres lorsque sa mère décéda à son tour d'une maladie mystérieuse, laissant à Kurt les pleins pouvoirs sur la fortune et sur l'éducation du jeune et fragile Charles. Alors qu'il était encore adolescent Charles découvrit à quel point la nature humaine pouvait être pervertie et impitoyable…

\- Serviteur !

C'était le premier appel impérieux de Caïn, légèrement boudiné dans sa tenue d'équitation le fils aimé de Kurt attendait impatient aux bas des marches du hall d'entrée. La cravache solidement rabattue le long de sa cuisse et sa bombe fichée sous son bras droit, il portait des habits bien trop près du corps pour avoir l'air distingué qu'il cherchait tant à copier aux meilleurs.

\- SERVITEUR ! brailla-t-il une seconde fois à travers tout le manoir faisant sursauter au passage les colombes sommeillant au grenier.

Cette fois-ci Charles apparu enfin, il portait un pantalon ample de toile brune, recousu en maintes endroits et trop grand et large pour lui. Il avait une chemise, qui avait dû être de couleur crème au début de sa carrière, mais qui, désormais virait clairement vers le marron. Le col bayait tellement que l'on voyait les clavicules de Charles, ainsi que le haut de sa poitrine. Il portait de vieux souliers rapiécés eux aussi, ses mains aux ongles noirs de suifs étaient calleuses, sans parler de ses cheveux bruns bouclés qui n'en faisaient qu'à leur tête et partaient en tous sens.

\- Tu en as mis du temps ! railla Caïn en apercevant enfin Charles.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'enquit le brun en essuyant ses mains graisseuses dans la toile rêche de son pantalon.

\- Ferme mes bottes !

Caïn frappa les dites bottes de sa cravache, au cas où Charles ignorait ceux à quoi ressemblait une paire de botte hors de prix ! Le brun s'agenouilla devant son demi-frère et s'exécuta sans discuter d'avantage. Depuis la mort de sa mère il était devenu l'homme à tout faire de la maison, assurant à tous les postes pour faire des économies. Il travaillait aussi bien aux travaux ménagers, que ceux de jardinages, tout en prenant soin de veiller à la cuisine et aux animaux ! Charles avait dix-sept ans maintenant et il lui semblait qu'il avait toujours vécu ainsi : à demi-plié, les mains sales et obéissant.

Une fois les bottes de Caïn lacées, celui-ci en guise de remerciement – mot dont il ignorait parfaitement la fonction grammaticale- repoussa Charles du talon pour le voir rouler par terre et pour faire bonne mesure à son éclat de rire sinistre, il administra un grand coup de cravache sur les flancs du brun. Charles ravala son cri de douleur et attendit que Caïn disparaisse à son cours d'équitation. Alors qu'il se relevait péniblement, l'ombre de son beau-père se dessina au sol. Charles se figea. Il avait développé une peur panique de son beau-père. Caïn c'était déjà quelque chose, mais alors le père… c'était pire que tout.

\- Que fais-tu par terre ?

\- J'ai glissé.

La voix cassante et grinçante de Kurt plongea Charles dans l'effroi le plus total.

\- Tu as glissé ? Tu ne sais donc plus marcher sans tomber ? Si tu commences à faire ce genre de chose je ne vois pas en quoi te garder nous sera très utile…

\- Ça ne se reproduira plus.

\- Je l'espère, pour toi… Où est Caïn ?

\- A sa leçon d'équitation.

\- Quel cheval lui as-tu préparé ?

\- Tonnerre.

\- … Bien. Que mangeons-nous à midi ?

\- Du poulet rôti accompagné de…

\- ENCORE ! Ne t'ai-je pas dis que je ne voulais plus manger de poulet la semaine dernière ?!

\- Je sais, mais… c'est tout ce qui nous reste… comme viande…

\- Evidemment ! Tu dévores tout ce que tu trouves !

Kurt attrapa Charles par le col de sa chemise et le tira vers lui de telle sorte qu'ils étaient nez à nez.

\- Cesse de jouer avec mes nerfs et va me trouver autre chose à manger sinon ce soir non seulement tu seras privé de repas, mais tu seras aussi battu pour ton incompétence !

\- Bien père…

Kurt repoussa le garçon loin de lui et renifla ensuite ses doigts qui avaient tenu la chemise avant de grimacer.

\- Et par tous les dieux ! Va te laver au ruisseau !

* * *

Charles plongea dans l'eau. Il avait lavé ses habits dans l'onde claire, heureusement personne n'était là pour le voir nu comme un verre accroupit dans l'eau savonnant ses habits usés jusqu'à la corde. Il avait de l'eau jusqu'à la taille, le courant n'était pas très fort et les galets plats sous ses pieds roulaient doucement. Le savon dans une main, Charles se frotta activement le moindre recoin de peau. Il essaya de décrasser ses mains, ses ongles, ses cheveux. C'est à ce moment qu'un étalon noir surgit entre les feuillages. Une magnifique bête, scellée, mais qui avait perdu son cavalier. Charles ne reconnut pas l'animal, il ne faisait pas parti de son cheptel et encore moins du village. Jamais Charles n'avait vu un aussi bel animal. Et cet étalon semblait s'intéresser à ses habits laissé à sécher au soleil sur l'herbe tendre. Charles regarda aux alentours, pas de propriétaire en vue, il sortit de l'eau en vitesse et s'approcha du cheval qui jouait déjà avec son pantalon.

\- Tout doux, chuchota Charles dans un geste délicat.

Le jeune homme cherchait à apaiser la bête, car le cheval semblait assez nerveux. Charles après quelques instants de regard et de geste lents, parvint à rattraper les rênes pendantes.

\- Salut toi, alors comme ça on se fait une petite balade en solo ? chuchota Charles en caressant l'encolure écumante de l'étalon. Tu as dû faire une sacrée cavalcade pour être dans cet état… et qu'as-tu fait de ton cavalier ?

A l'orée du bois attenant au ruisseau, se tenait dans l'ombre le fameux propriétaire du capricieux cheval : Erik Lehnsherr. La vingtaine éclatante, le jeune homme observait sans le faire savoir, l'étrange tableau qui se déroulait devant ses yeux. Son cheval : l'impétueux Trompe-la-Mort, qu'il chevauchait depuis le matin même et qui avait réussi à le jeter à bas de sa scelle était en compagnie d'un jeune homme nu… nu et d'une beauté à couper le souffle ! L'eau qui perlait sur son corps blanc faisait scintiller sa peau et pour Erik, il était tout bonnement impossible pour lui de détourner les yeux. Mais soudain Trompe-la-Mort sentit la présence d'Erik au travers d'une brise légère, le cheval détourna son attention bienveillante de Charles pour fixer l'endroit où se tenait son cavalier. Charles leva son regard et aperçu la silhouette d'un homme, aussitôt il relâcha le cheval, saisit ses habits humides et fila comme le vent à l'exacte opposé ! Le cœur battant à tout rompre il se terra dans un recoin de la forêt pour se vêtir avant de rentrer à toute allure au manoir.

Erik n'avait pas eu le temps de sortir et de se présenter que déjà l'apparition avait disparue ! Son cheval le regardait d'un air assez satisfait et moqueur. Erik, avec la manche gauche écorchée dans sa chute s'approcha de lui et remonta en scelle aisément.

\- Ça t'amuse bougre d'imbécile ?

L'étalon s'ébroua en guise de réponse.

\- Je suppose qu'il ne t'a pas dit comment il s'appelait ?

Le cheval se mit à brouter tranquillement de l'herbe.

\- Non, et même si tu le savais, pour me faire tourner en bourrique, tu ne me le dirais pas… Il ne doit pas habiter loin…

Erik donna le départ et l'étalon s'élança dans un trot souple à travers la forêt. Rapidement il atteignit le manoir Xavier, une demeure splendide, mais qui semblait en friche. Erik regarda à travers la grille du domaine, il ne vit pas âmes qui vive, il décida de rebrousser chemin et de rentrer. Il avait une fête à organiser et maintenant il avait une idée bien précise en tête !

* * *

Un porteur sonna la cloche de la grille deux jours plus tard, Charles, qui était à ses travaux de jardinage, lâcha sa pelle pour aller chercher le courrier. Il lut rapidement ce qui était écrit sur l'enveloppe en papier de soie : « invitation royale au bal ». Charles n'en revenait pas ! C'était bien la première fois qu'une telle invitation parvenait au manoir ! Il courut apporter le pli à Kurt. Il brûlait de savoir ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur. Kurt, qui jouait aux cartes avec son fils devant la cheminée exigea de Charles, qu'il retire ses chaussures avant de s'approcher, pour éviter de crotter le carrelage. Charles se mit donc pieds nus et tendit le papier.

\- Tu l'as Sali ! Tu ne sais donc rien faire sans tout abîmer !

\- Souillon ! ricana Caïn derrière son jeu de carte.

Charles baissa les yeux sur ses doigts, ils étaient pleins de terre.

\- Alors, voyons voir ce que c'est…

D'un geste large et maniéré Kurt ouvrit la lettre en faisant sauter le sceau royale en l'air. Caïn s'approcha pour lire par-dessus l'épaule de son père.

\- « Nous, Majesté, vous invitons, vous ainsi que tous vos enfants en âge de paraître, pour le grand bal qui célébrera le vingt et unième anniversaire de Notre bien aimé fils : le Prince Erik. Durant cette soirée de danse, le Prince désignera l'heureuse personne qu'il aura choisie pour l'accompagner dans son règne, comme son égale… »

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? interrompit grossièrement Caïn.

\- Qu'il va se trouver un mari !

\- Un ?

\- Un mari ! répéta patiemment Kurt devant la lenteur de son fils.

\- Un homme ?!

\- Mais voyons ! Tu es le seul du royaume à ignorer que le Prince héritier est homosexuel ?!

\- Homo ?

\- Oui ! Par tous les diables tu ne fais donc attention à rien !

\- Ah… Le Prince est une grosse pédale !

Kurt asséna un soufflet à son fils.

\- Idiot ! Tu ne comprends donc pas !

\- Comprendre qu'il n'aura pas d'enfants ?!

\- Mais NON ! Tu ne comprends pas qu'il va chercher un mari et donc un autre Roi pour l'accompagner dans son règne !

\- Oui … et ?

\- Tu es invité au bal !

\- Y aura-t-il des femmes ?

\- CAÏN ! s'énerva pour de bon Kurt en virant au rouge.

\- Mais quoi ?!

\- Tu pourrais être celui qu'il choisit !

\- Mais je suis pas pédé !

\- Tu n'es qu'un sombre crétin arriéré et ignare ! tempêta Kurt. Imagines deux minutes qu'il te choisisse pour légitime époux : tu deviendrais roi ! Alors si pour obtenir le pouvoir absolu tu dois de temps en temps jouer l'homosexuel eh bien, Tu le feras !

\- Devenir roi ? répéta lentement Caïn qui commençait seulement à saisir ce que son père s'échinait à lui faire comprendre depuis dix minutes.

\- Bien maintenant laisse-moi finir : « … pour l'accompagner dans son règne, comme son égale et assurer le pouvoir. C'est pourquoi nous vous prierons de bien vouloir vous présenter au Château Royal ce samedi à partir de dix-neuf heures trente pour le début des festivités. Ses Majestés le Roi et la Reine. » ! C'est une occasion inespérée !

\- Quoi donc ?!

\- Mais tu es lent ! Je ne m'en étais jamais rendu compte ! déplora subitement Kurt avant de se retourner vers Charles : toi, tu es un érudit n'est-ce pas ?

Charles, qui était demeuré en retrait et silencieux durant tout l'échange sursauta lorsque l'attention se porta sur lui.

\- Oui, j'ai lu quelques ouvrages de philosophes et de mathématiques, ainsi que des traités sur…

\- Tu feras la leçon à Caïn jusqu'à samedi !

\- QUOI ?! rugit le demi-frère empourpré de colère. MOI ?! Recevoir de ce petit singe des leçons ?! Père voyons ! Le souillon ne va rien m'apprendre ! Ou alors comment passer la serpillière !

\- Tu vas te taire ! coupa Kurt. Tu vas faire ce que je te dis ! Tu vas travailler avec Lui et ensuite tu iras voir le Prince Erik au bal et tu le charmeras par ta beauté naturelle et par des connaissances fraîchement acquises et tu deviendras Roi ! Est-ce que tu m'as bien comprit ?

\- Heu… oui…

\- Quant à toi, continua Kurt en se tournant vers Charles. Je te confis l'avenir de mon fils, alors ne gâche pas tout pour une fois et donne ton maximum ! Si jamais il devait se ridiculiser ou rentrer bredouille, tu seras tenu pour seul et unique responsable et tu devras payer le prix de mes foudres ! Est-ce que je me suis bien fait comprendre vermine ?

Charles tremblant, les yeux baissés répondit un « oui » timide.

\- Bien… parfait, se détendit Kurt en s'éloignant de Charles qu'il avait attrapé par la gorge et collé contre le manteau de la cheminée.

Charles porta ses mains à sa gorge, il avait bien cru étouffer.

\- Tes leçons commencent maintenant !

\- Quoi ?!

\- Nous n'avons que trois jours pour te préparer et je ne veux pas perdre une seconde !

* * *

C'est ainsi que s'enchainèrent durant trois jours les moments les plus rudes et les plus houleux pour Charles. Non seulement il devait assurer toutes ses tâches quotidiennes, et même plus car il devait préparer le bal en lustrant la voiture à deux chevaux de la famille et mettant à neuf leurs costumes de bal, mais surtout il devait administrer à Caïn six heures de leçons. Il essayait de lui enseigner le plus de choses, le plus vite possible, la menace d'être battu par son beau-père lui trottait toujours en tête ! Caïn était un élève médiocre, très peu appliqué et franchement pas attentif. Lorsqu'il se trompait ou buttait sur une réponse il hurlait sur Charles, et le frappait. Le grand jour arriva enfin. Charles n'avait presque pas dormit depuis l'arrivée du courrier royale, alors lorsqu'il s'habilla à son tour dans sa tenue de bal, il tombait presque de sommeil. Il espérait pouvoir un peu dormir durant le trajet jusqu'au château ! Il ne voulait pas rater une si belle occasion de se divertir et d'être loin de sa belle-famille le temps d'une soirée. Il avait mis du temps à repriser le costume de son père pour qu'il lui aille. Charles était un peu plus petit et moins costaud que son défunt père, mais la couleur verte canard et les broderies en fils d'argent lui allaient parfaitement. Une fois au bas des marches du grand escalier de la maison, il attendit

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais donc accoutré de la sorte ? persifla Kurt en descendant les marches une à une.

\- Je me suis habillé pour le bal, expliqua Charles en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Pardon ?!

\- L'invitation portait à tous vos enfants et je suis votre beau-fils…

\- Je sais merci ! Comme si j'avais besoin d'un rappel ! Mais tu pensais vraiment que j'allais venir au bal avec toi ?! Tu penses sincèrement qu'une personne comme toi y a sa place ? Tu me ferais honte !

\- Une personne « comme moi » ? reprit à mi-voix Charles.

\- Un souillon ! Un serviteur ! fanfaronna Caïn en descendant à son tour l'escalier d'un air terriblement hautain.

\- Le cochet est là ? s'enquit Kurt sans plus accorder la moindres importance à Charles.

\- Oui… Mais, je voudrais venir…

\- J'ai dit non !

\- Tu refuses de comprendre ?! s'exclama Caïn trop heureux de pouvoir mettre son grain de sel. Père, je crois que le souillon a besoin d'une leçon !

\- Il semblerait… Retire tes habits.

\- Non ! Je, j'ai compris, je ne viendrais pas !

\- Trop tard pour regretter tes paroles ! dépêches-toi ! Je ne veux pas arriver en retard !

Charles tremblait, tout en masquant sa terreur et contenant ses larmes, retira sa veste d'apparat et sa dernière chemise blanche, puis il tourna le dos à son beau-père qui avait déjà saisit sa ceinture en cuir. Le premier coup, vida les poumons de Charles, le deuxième lui lacéra la peau et le troisième lui arracha un cri de douleur. Après dix coups de ceinture Kurt était épuisé et Caïn aux anges ! Père et fils quittèrent les lieux sans rien ajouter. Charles était roulé en boule au pied de l'escalier, des larmes mouillant ses vêtements qu'il tenait en boule contre lui. Au bout d'une demi-heure il se décida enfin à bouger, il était épuisé par tant de douleur. C'est alors que débarqua par la grande porte la seule personne qui était capable d'apporter à Charles un minimum de réconfort et qui l'appréciait : Logan l'ancien meilleur ami de son père !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans cet état gamin ! s'écria Logan en aidant Charles à se mettre droit sur ses jambes. Qui t'a fait ça ?

\- Ce n'est rien…

\- C'est ce fumier ? Ton beau-père.

\- Je vais bien…

\- Pas de ça avec moi Charly. Je pensais bien que cette ordure ne te permettrait pas d'aller au bal, mais de là à te fouetter… Je vais lui faire rendre gorge !

\- Non, ne fais rien, ce sera pire après…

\- Tu ne peux pas passer ton temps à encaisser sans arrêt ! Tu dois penser à toi ! Et c'est d'ailleurs ce pourquoi je suis là !

Logan tout en parlant guida Charles dans la cuisine et commença à soigner rapidement ses plaies avec un mélange d'alcool – qu'il but en grande partie – et de baume apaisant. Après quelques minutes Charles ne ressentit plus la douleur.

\- C'est magique ! s'exclama le jeune homme soulagé.

\- Non, et si tu veux mon avis, ça ne durera pas plus de quatre heures… vers minuit tu vas ressentir à nouveau ce que ce petit salopard t'a fait…

\- C'est déjà beaucoup, merci.

\- Mais je vais faire plus gamin ! C'est le costume de ton père ça non ?

\- Oui…

\- Je ne suis pas un pilier de la mode, mais je peux t'assurer que ce modèle ne se fait plus depuis facilement trente ans ! Déjà quant ton père le portait il avait l'air ringard, alors pas question que toi aussi tu ressembles à ça !

\- Quoi ?

\- Ne bouge pas !

Logan quitta la cuisine et retraversa le hall, il réapparu quelques instants après avec un paquet.

\- C'est pour toi Charly, tu sais que je ne suis pas très présent, je voyage beaucoup, mais j'ai toujours juré à ton père que je viendrais te voir le plus souvent possible… alors voilà un cadeau pour toi.

Charles les larmes aux yeux avant même d'ouvrir le présent se jeta dans les bras de Logan, le surprenant. L'accolade durant une minute avant que Logan n'y mette fin.

\- Allons, allons, on va perdre du temps là ! Ouvres !

Le jeune homme souriant, ému, déballa le cadeau : une tenue de bal flamba neuve ! Le pantalon en toile blanche soyeuse portait de magnifiques brocart d'or sur les plis extérieurs, la chemise était en soie pure d'une blancheur extrême, le veston gris ceignait la taille de Charles avec élégance et la veste de costume d'un bleu nuit profond se mariait avec son regard d'azur. Le costume avait des finissions en or à l'encolure et aux manches, et lorsque Charles eut fini de s'habiller, il se sentait un autre homme.

\- Voilà qui est mieux ! Maintenant…

Logan arriva avec un gant de toilette et débarbouilla le visage de Charles puis il peigna rapidement sa tignasse, il l'ordonna et le coiffa avec style. Logan recula pour regarder l'effet.

\- N'oublie pas les souliers de bal ! tu ne vas pas y aller pieds nus !

\- Allez où ? s'étonna le jeune homme.

\- Eh bien au bal voyons ! Tu ne vas pas rater ça quand même !

\- Je n'ai pas le droit d'y aller.

\- Moi je te le donne ! Je suis ton parrain !

Charles sourit.

\- Mais je n'ai pas de moyen de transport, le château est bien trop loin à pieds et…

\- Tu crois que je suis venu en volant ?! Mon carrosse nous attend dehors !

Le sourire de Charles s'agrandit enfin pour de bon et Logan lui rendit son sourire.

\- Voilà, là tu es magnifique. On dirait un homme, plus du tout un gamin…

\- Merci Logan.

\- Allez, on y va !

Durant le trajet jusqu'au château, Logan offrit un dernier cadeau à Charles : une paire de gant en cuir blanc faite sur mesure.

\- Tu es un vrai noble comme ça. Ton père serait si fier de te voir comme ça…

\- Je n'ai pas de mot pour te remercier Logan.

\- Dis-moi juste que je suis le meilleur des parrains ! s'amusa le vieux bougon en se retenant d'ébouriffer les cheveux coiffé de Charles.

\- Tu es une vraie fée ! s'exclama le jeune homme en riant.

\- Eh bah ça alors, ça me ferait mal !

* * *

Erik saluait des hommes venus des quatre coins de son royaume depuis déjà deux heures, il n'en pouvait plus. Il avait salué les beaux, les laids, les grands, les petits, les gracieux, les rustres, les polis et les vulgaires, les poilus, les imberbes, les jeunes et les vieux… mais aucun, non, aucun n'était celui qu'il espérait au fond de lui-même. Depuis une semaine maintenant son cerveau et ses pensées se consumaient pour l'inconnu du ruisseau. Rien que de repenser à sa peau nu, à son sourire lorsqu'il s'occupait de son cheval… Erik sentait son érection pointer dans son pantalon bien trop étroit et protocolaire pour se permettre ce genre de fantaisie. Il le savait ce soir, ses parents attendaient de lui qu'il se fiance. Mais honnêtement… il n'en avait pas la moindre envie.

Enfin la musique débuta, annonçant le début du bal ! Erik devait l'ouvrir avec la personne de son choix. Il lorgna sur la foule de jeunes prétendants qui se tenait en rang très serré autour de la piste de danse. Erik soupira, il allait devoir danser avec le premier venu… les portes de la salle s'ouvrirent et un retardataire fit son entrée. Erik leva les yeux vers lui. Son souffle mourut dans sa poitrine. C'était LUI ! Le garçon nu ! C'était lui !

Erik fendit la foule dans un élan, porté par ses pulsions et son cœur. Il atterrit devant Charles. Capturant sa main ganté dans la sienne et s'accaparant son regard bleu infini.

\- M'accorderiez-vous cette danse ?

Charles, subjugué par la beauté viril d'Erik se laissa guider au milieu de la salle de bal et comme dans un rêve il commença une valse sensuelle devant l'ensemble des invités présent. Les yeux dans les yeux, les deux jeunes hommes semblaient communiquer en silence. Charles se tenait fermement à Erik, et celui-ci faisait de même. Le premier c'était pour ne pas se tromper de pas et chuter, le deuxième c'était parce qu'il refusait de laisser à nouveau ce garçon s'évanouir dans la nature. Bientôt ils furent rejoints par d'autres danseurs et la musique s'intensifia.

\- Vous êtes un rêve ? demanda Charles le cœur vibrant alors qu'ils enchaînaient leur troisième danse sans s'interrompre.

\- C'est moi qui devrais demander ça, souffla Erik en réponse.

Bassin contre bassin, paumes contre paume, ils évoluaient dans la masse de danseurs avec grâce et sophistications.

Charles n'en revenait pas, il valsait avec le Prince Erik. L'homme à la fois le plus beau et le plus convoité du royaume. Et Charles dansait avec ! Le plus étrange était que le prince refusait de le lâcher, mais Charles n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Il pouvait tenir autant de danse qu'Erik le souhaitait. Il était heureux. Et cela ne lui était pas arrivé depuis… depuis des mois, non, depuis des années !

Erik le tenait, il savait : c'était lui : le bon. C'était lui qu'il voulait pour époux ! Plus il le regardait plus il savait, sa conviction s'accru lorsqu'ils se mirent à discuter de tout et de rien tout en dansant. Son cavalier savait tenir une conversation, il pouvait parler aussi bien de fleurs que de politique et mieux encore : il avait la voix la plus charmante et excitante qui soit. Erik savait qu'il avait trouvé son âme sœur.

\- Et si nous sortions pour discuter un peu ? suggéra Erik après un temps infini à tourner.

\- Volontiers, sourit Charles heureux d'avoir encore pour lui l'attention du prince.

Les deux hommes s'éclipsèrent à l'indifférence générale dans les jardins. La nuit était douce, la musique flottait dans l'air tiède, accompagné de grillons. Les fleurs rependaient leur parfum nocturne, tandis que quelques lucioles voletaient çà et là. Un moment parfait… Car Charles avait bien comprit par « discuter », il ne s'agissait pas de mots, mais bien de…

La bouche d'Erik rencontra celle de Charles alors qu'ils longeaient un bassin d'eau calme. Leurs langues ne tardèrent pas à se rencontrer, les unissant un peu plus. Rien n'était plus grisant, ni excitant que d'embrasser Erik. Il était beau, distingué, drôle, intelligent et pardessus tout : terriblement excitant ! Charles s'autorisa même la folie de presser la bouche d'Erik un peu plus contre lui à l'aide d'une main qu'il avait glissé insidieusement dans la nuque du prince. Erik ne se laissa pas surprendre très longtemps et ce baiser enflammé confirmait très bien ce qu'il pensait. Le baiser s'intensifia, leurs respirations devinrent haletantes et naturellement leurs sexes se gonflèrent de désirs. Charles gémit en sentant le membre dur se frotter contre sa propre érection. Erik lui agrippa les fesses pour l'inviter à onduler contre lui. Charles se laissa accoler contre une statue représentant le Dieu Pan. Très rapidement cet échange ne suffit plus à leur désir brûlant, il leur en fallait plus, beaucoup plus. Charles se serait dérobé d'ordinaire, mais, après tout ce genre d'occasion ne se présentait qu'une seule fois dans une vie… Charles noua ses bras autour du cou d'Erik tandis qu'une de ses jambes s'enroulait à la taille du prince. Ils gémissaient tout en continuant de s'embrasser à en perdre la tête. Bientôt le pantalon et sous vêtement d'Erik devint très clairement trop étroit !

Ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler, l'un et l'autre avaient la même envie, la même pulsion. D'une main Erik dégrafa le pantalon de Charles et le sien. Ils chutèrent au sol, restant attaché à leurs chevilles, leurs sexes se touchèrent enfin et Charles laissa filer un cri de plaisir. Erik totalement enfiévré commença à masturber les deux érections dans sa paume tandis qu'il dévorait du regard Charles. Charles qui gémissait la bouche grande ouverte, Charles qui rougissait en regard son sexe capturé dans la main du prince. Charles qui tremblait jusqu'au fondement de son âme. Dans un concert grisant de gémissements, de grondement et de bruits sourds, Charles atteignit l'orgasme dans la main d'Erik. En sentant que le sexe de son amant venait de se décharger, Erik ne tarda pas à le rejoindre. Erik jouissait dans un grand râle de plénitude. Le bonheur était parfait. Ils venaient de jouir ensemble sous l'impulsion d'un même désir. Mais l'instant de perfection s'évanouit brutalement pour Charles. Le dos collé à la statue ses blessures se réveillèrent au même moment que l'on entendait la cloche du château commencer à sonner minuit. Ses plaies le brûlèrent violemment et Charles en eux presque les larmes aux yeux. Il se détacha du prince, qui avait toujours un sourit béat et remonta son pantalon à la hâte. Charles devait rentrer tant que ses jambes le portaient encore. Il ne voulait pas s'effondrer de douleur devant Erik. Il ne voulait pas le laisser croire qu'il puisse souffrir après tant de bonheur.

\- Qu'est-ce que…

\- Je dois y aller.

\- Déjà ? Mais…

\- Je… suis désolé, je dois partir.

Charles le pantalon à nouveau en place s'éloigna du Prince, qui le retînt par la main.

\- Non, attendez !

Mais Charles fuyait déjà hors de sa portée. Il courrait avant que la douleur de son dos ne fut complètement insupportable. Il courait vers la ligne des carrosses bien rangé aux abords de a grande cour pavée. Logan, qui terminait de fumer sa pipe, aperçu son filleul débouler comme une flèche le souffle court.

\- Ça va ? s'enquit-il en l'aidant à grimper dans la voiture avant d'ordonner au conducteur de lancer les chevaux.

\- … ça va, grinça Charles en serrant les dents.

Dans son dos la douleur le broyait. Et ce ne fut qu'à ce moment, alors qu'il filait loin de l'homme qui lui avait donné tant de joie, qu'il s'aperçu qui lui manquait un gant !

* * *

Erik n'en revenait, il venait juste de regarder son amour le quitter. Entre ses doigts comme seul souvenir à chérir un gant en cuir blanc… Erik serra le gant contre sa poitrine. Pas question de s'avouer vaincu, il allait retrouver son bien-aimé… même s'il ignorait tout de lui, jusqu'à son prénom !

Charles rentra avec l'aide de Logan, qui le mit au lit et ne lui posa pas de questions à propos des tâches plus qu'explicites qui jalonnaient son pantalon et bas de chemise. Il coucha Charles et rangea ses affaires avant de se retirer. Il ne voulait pas tomber nez à nez avec le beau-père de Charles, sinon, c'était sûr, il ferait un malheur !

* * *

Le lendemain tout le monde à travers le royaume ne parlait plus que du mystérieux jeune homme qui avait fait chavirer le cœur du Prince ! Sans oublier de sa campagne pour le retrouver ! Il avait envoyé son plus fidèle écuyer dans chaque maison pour faire essayer le gant abandonné par son amant. Celui à qui irait la pièce de cuir sur mesure serait sans conteste l'élu !

Kurt, qui enrageait de s'être fait voler la vedette par son beau-fils l'avait à nouveau battu et jeté à la cave, bien verrouillé et hors de portée de l'écuyer envoyé par le prince. Il avait bien l'intention de faire en sorte que son fils réussisse à passer le gant à sa main. Et lorsque celui-ci fit une première tentative il fallait bien se résoudre à l'admettre : sa main était trop large. Kurt exigea d'avoir un deuxième, ceux à quoi l'envoyé royale rechigna, mais après un bon verre de brandy, l'écuyer consentit à redonner sa chance à Caïn et pour se faire Kurt entraîna son fils quelques instant en cuisine. Il dégota le plus grand hachoir et avant que sa progéniture ait pu riposter, il lui trancha deux doigts pour lui permettre de passer la main dans le gant ! Caïn hurla, mais son père le bâillonna avant de bander rapidement la plaie et de l'entraîner à nouveau pour essayer le gant : cette fois-ci sa main rentrait.

\- C'est lui ! C'est l'élu ! s'écria Kurt. Je vous l'avais bien dit !

\- En effet, il semblerait… Bon, M. Caïn si vous voulez bien me suivre, je vais vous conduire auprès du Prince qui vous attend dehors.

Alors que Kurt était en pleine ivresse de pouvoir, son fils pâli et soudain son amputation trop fraîche se rappela à lui. Un flot de sang, dû à l'émotion sans doute- jailli de la plaie et lui fit perdre connaissance. Le coquet Caïn s'effondra de manière fort stupide et en gémissant sottement. Son père rugit de rage, puis de désespoir en s'apercevant qu'il ne reprenait pas connaissance. L'écuyer, qui était certain de ne pas avoir trouvé la perle rare quitta les lieux, mais au moment de travers le hall il entendit cogner et frapper. Il se retourna et découvrit à la dérobée une petit porte étroite d'où s'échappait des supplications. Ni une, ni deux, l'écuyer enfonça la porte et il tomba sur un jeune homme en loque qui n'aspirait qu'à quitter une cave humide et sombre.

\- Tout va bien ?

\- Je… j'étouffais ici…

\- Pourquoi étiez-vous ici ?

Le grand ami du prince remarqua alors les mains de Charles tandis qu'il l'aidait à sortir de la cave.

\- J'étais puni…

\- COMMENT OSEZ-VOUS FAIRE SORTIR MON SERVITEUR DE LA CAVE ? rugit Kurt en apparaissant la chemise barbouillée du sang de son fils.

\- Comment osez-vous enfermer qui que ce soit là-dedans !

\- Je fais ce que je veux avec mes gens de maison ! Je juge de leur punition comme bon me semble !

\- Et comment osez-vous me cacher qu'il y a un autre jeune homme ici ?!

\- … Parce que je sais que ce n'est pas lui que vous cherchez ! C'est un souillon, un moins que rien ! Il ne peut pas être celui que vous cherchez !

\- Je dois faire essayer le gant à tout le monde !

\- Pas à lui, je vous le garanti ! éructa Kurt en attrapant Charles par la tignasse. Il est à moi !

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce raffut ? demanda Erik qui pénétra à son tour dans le manoir.

Il attendait depuis bien trop longtemps à l'extérieur et maintenant qu'il entendait hurler, il ne pouvait rester passivement dehors avec sa horde de gardes. Erik tomba sur une scène bien singulière son meilleur ami avait sorti son épée et la pointait sur le maître des lieux qui se protégeait en plaçant entre eux un jeune homme brun en piteux état.

\- Il refuse que ce garçon essaie le gant ! expliqua rapidement l'écuyer sans baisser sa garde.

\- Il n'en est pas digne mon prince, dit avec veulerie Kurt.

\- Tout le monde ! Tout le monde doit l'essayer, répéta Erik en faisant signe à son ami de lui donner le gant. Relâchez-le, c'est un ordre !

Kurt à contre cœur libéra Charles. Il poussa un rugissement car il savait déjà ce qui allait se passer, il avait perdu, il s'en retourna sans attendre dans le cœur du manoir.

\- Puis-je ? demanda Erik en s'agenouillant devant Charles.

Et alors qu'il lui enfilait le gant leurs regards se croisèrent. Le cœur d'Erik bondit, celui de Charles répondit. Le gant lui allait à la perfection. En se relevant Erik embrassa Charles. Oui c'était lui !

Aussitôt les bras d'Erik se refermèrent sur Charles et le souleva contre lui. Il l'emporta hors du domaine, hors de cette vie de misère. Et ce n'est qu'une fois devant l'autel, alors qu'ils se juraient fidélité jusqu'à la mort, qu'Erik apprit le prénom de Charles.

\- Charles, susurra-t-il en savourant chaque lettre. C'est délicieux.

Les cloches sonnèrent annonçant partout que le prince avait trouvé gant à sa main et que le bonheur était permit même pour le plus humble et malheureux des jeunes garçons. Et alors qu'ils partaient célébrer leur amour avec la bénédiction royale, pour une nuit de noces bien mérité et mouvementée, dehors, en bas du château Logan fumait sa pipe en souriant. Oui, il avait réussi son petit miracle, il avait respecté sa parole le fils de son meilleur ami vivrait heureux et à l'abri du besoin.

Cette nuit Charles et Erik se donnèrent pleinement l'un à l'autre et ce ne fut que le début d'une vie de sexe effrénée et de règne prospère.

* * *

J'espère que ce petit dérivé de Cendrillon vous a plu :D N'hésitez suuuurtout pas à me **laisser vos avis** !

A très vite et si on ne se revoit pas d'ici là: bon réveillon de l'an !


	7. La saison des iris

BONNE ANNÉE ! Je vous souhaite une belle année 2018 qu'elle soit riche en rebondissements et aventures ! :D

Merci encore et tout pour vos commentaires qui sont l'énergie de mes envies d'écritures!

Alors aujourd'hui j'ai décidé développer la demande de **MlleSRL68** et j'espère avoir rempli sa demande de faire une adaptation d'une BD boys love en ligne : The Gardener - que je vous recommande vivement !- !

Bref merci encore pour tout!

Bonne lecture !

* * *

La saison des iris

Erik était adossé contre le mur en brique rouge de la remise, caché au fond du parc boisé et fleurit. Le temps n'était pas magnifique, cependant il n'était pas complètement moche non plus. Mitigé était le mot le plus proche de ceux à quoi ressemblait le ciel aujourd'hui.

Erik fumait tout en scrutant le ciel, il n'était pas encore sept heures du matin, et il devait décider de ce qu'il allait faire durant sa journée de travail. S'il décidait d'aller planter les nouvelles fleurs reçues la veille, il ne fallait pas qu'il se mette à pleuvoir… et s'il allait tailler la haie, la pluie ne le gênerait pas… Alors Erik fumait en humant le fond de l'air et louchant sur les nuages qui traversaient le ciel qui s'éclairait peu à peu. Après quelques minutes à ce régime, il décréta que le temps ne virerait pas à la pluie, il se fiait toujours à son flair de jardinier et non pas à de stupide application téléphonique. Ce serait donc l'installation des Iris qui lui prendrait la matinée !

Erik éteignit son mégot et le jeta avec habitude dans le cendrier qu'il avait installé sur un vieux banc en bois pourrit contre le mur de la remise. Erik rentra avec son jeu de clé dans le bâtiment et alluma les lampes allogènes, qui diffusèrent leur lumière crue accompagnée d'un petit cliquetis reconnaissable entre mille. Erik se rendit à son casier et l'ouvrit, il attrapa sa tenue de travail et se changea. Ensuite il se rendit dans la partie entrepont et commença à charger les barquettes de fleurs sur sa brouette. Il savait exactement où il allait installer les iris. Les allées autour du bassin aux nénuphars seraient l'idéal. Il prit donc cette direction une fois son matériel et les fleurs chargés. Durant trois heures non-stop il entreprit de planter les iris dans la terre qu'il avait préparée au préalable la veille. Un travail solitaire, harassant, mais si calme. Erik bossait pour la famille Xavier depuis sept ans maintenant. Sept ans de jardinage en solitaire, sept ans de tranquillité et surtout sept ans sans avoir à rendre de compte à personne ! Car aucun membre de la famille Xavier ne venait jamais séjourner dans leur magnifique manoir ! Pourtant il n'était pas vide ! Loin de là ! Cinq personnes y vivaient à l'année : les gens de maison. Les domestiques avaient leur chambre sous les combles et ils entretenaient la demeure au jour le jour, la maintenant en parfait état au cas où la famille, sur un coup de tête déciderait de venir passer du temps dans leur propriété.

Erik ne comprenait pas ce genre de personne : avoir une baraque incroyable et ne jamais y mettre les pieds ! Pour lui c'était de l'argent foutu en l'air ! Payer un tel domaine, et les gens pour s'en occuper et ne JAMAIS venir y séjour ! C'était le monde à l'envers ! Mais Erik ne s'en plaignait pas trop car comme ça, au moins, il pouvait faire ce que bon lui semblait dans les jardins !

Du moins… Jusqu'à ce jour, car soudain il entendit nettement le grincement typique de la grande grille s'ouvrir. Erik se redressa et s'étira, il transpirait, il était torse nu et le soleil jouait à cache-cache avec les nuages. Le jardinier tourna son regard d'acier vers l'allée de gravier qui remontait en pente douce vers le manoir. Une voiture, qui n'était pas celle des livraisons alimentaires, mais un taxi s'aventurait jusqu'au sublime porche d'entrée. Erik eut sa curiosité de piquée. Qui cela pouvait bien être ? Sous le perron arriva en grande pompe Hank, le major d'homme et sa femme la cuisinière : Raven. Tous deux portaient leur livrée des grands jours, celles qu'ils mettaient à Noël ou pour se rendre à la Messe – chose qui arrivait rarement-. Cette fois-ci Erik fronça les sourcils. Il planta le bulbe qu'il tenait dans sa main, puis remonta à son tour vers l'entrée de l'imposante maison tout en essuyant ses doigts terreux dans un torchon à carreaux.

Hank ouvrit à la hâte la porte du taxi et tendit sa main à l'intérieur. Il parla, mais Erik était trop loin pour entendre ce qui se disait. Erik remarqua ensuite que le chauffeur du taxi ouvrit le coffre, Raven se précipita pour prendre les deux valises qui s'y trouvaient. Cela aurait pu s'arrêter là, mais non, le chauffeur sortit de son coffre un fauteuil roulant qu'il déplia rapidement. Hank plongea dans la voiture et sortit le corps d'un jeune homme, qu'il porta avant de le déposer sur le fauteuil. Erik observa le petit manège, jusqu'au départ du taxi. L'homme assit dans le fauteuil avait une jambe, la droite, plâtrée jusqu'à la hanche. Alors qu'Erik se demandait encore qui était cet étranger, le regard du blessé tomba sur lui et ce fut comme si quelqu'un venait de mettre le courant dans son corps. Le jeune homme, la vingtaine, avait les yeux du bleu le plus pur qu'Erik eut jamais vu. Sa bouche rouge ressortait sur un visage pâle entouré de cheveux brun. Il portait une chemise et un cardigan lilas. Erik et l'inconnu se regardèrent durant quelques secondes avant que le brun ne détourne les yeux, une pointe de rouge aux joues. Hank se proposa et le poussa jusque dans la maison en passant par la rampe en pierre sur le côté gauche de la maison.

Erik se remit à respirer. Il était resté en apnée tout ce temps. Il devait savoir qui était l'homme qui venait d'arriver ! Il fourra le torchon sale dans sa poche arrière et se dirigea vers les cuisines. Il toqua deux coups secs, comme à son habitude et le petit commis ouvrit.

\- Salut Kurt, dis- tu sais qui est le type qui vient d'arriver ?

Kurt un jeune garçon assez timide avec un accent prononcé sourit timidement avant de répondre rapidement et à mi-voix :

\- C'est Monsieur Xavier.

\- Mais non ! Il a plus de soixante ans !

\- C'est le jeune Monsieur Xavier.

\- Leur fils ? Mais c'est un ado…

\- Raven dit qu'il a vingt-quatre ans.

\- … Ouais… Il faudrait que je remette à jour mes infos… Et qu'est-ce qu'il fou là ?

\- Il est chez lui…

\- …

\- Et il s'est blessé après une mauvaise chute, il vient ici en convalescence.

\- Ah… Bien, merci Kurt.

Le jeune referma la porte de la cuisine qui donnait sur l'extérieur en silence, laissant Erik plongé dans ses pensées. Erik mit quelques secondes avant emmagasiner les nouvelles et de retourner vers ses iris.

Erik reprit son travail durant plus d'une heure, s'occupant de ses plantes. Puis il décida d'aller prendre sa pause repas, sur le chemin, qui le ramenait vers son repas, au frais dans son casier, Erik longea le manoir. Il leva son regard vers les hautes fenêtres de la maison et découvrit les yeux bleus de Charles qui l'observaient. Quand Charles se vu découvert il recula brusquement son fauteuil et s'éloigna de la fenêtre le cœur battant le rouge aux joues. Erik sentit à nouveau ce courant électrique s'emparer de lui.

* * *

Charles attendit quelques instants avant d'oser à nouveau pointer son nez vers les carreaux. Il espionna à nouveau le déplacement du jardinier jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse de sa vue, caché par une maudite rangée de buisson hauts. Lui qui pensait avoir été envoyé ici comme une punition pour s'être blessé lors de la pratique d'un sport que ses parents lui avaient expressément décommandé, finalement cela pouvait s'avérer être une récompense !

Charles attendit encore une bonne partie de son après-midi devant sa fenêtre, guettant les déplacements d'Erik dans le parc. Car lorsque son taxi s'était engagé dans l'allée du manoir, la seule chose qui avait attiré le regard de Charles, ce n'avait pas été l'imposant manoir colonial de la famille, mais le très séduisant jardinier qui transpirait torse nu et pantalon bas sur les hanches. Cette image avait enflammé ses prunelles et depuis cet instant il n'espérait qu'une chose : revoir le jardinier. Alors Charles attendit, patiemment, la fin de la journée, lorsqu'Erik enfourcha sa moto et quitta le domaine sans se retourner. Il attendit ensuite le lendemain pour l'observer, non plus depuis sa chambre, mais depuis le salon. Le surlendemain Erik avait était missionné pour s'occuper des bacs à fleurs le long du manoir, permettant à Charles de l'espionner et de le détailler tout à loisir. Durant toute la semaine Charles lorgna sur Erik, sa seule et unique distraction stimulante et sensuelle. Car oui, Charles trouvait Erik terriblement attirant et sexuellement irrésistible. Mais Charles n'était pas du genre à foncer tête baisser vers l'homme qui lui plaisait. Non, il était plus tôt du genre à observer et laisser filer sa chance !

Aux yeux de Charles, Erik était la perfection faite homme : les muscles sans être trop imposants, une peau dorée par le soleil, une mâchoire virile, des yeux pesants, blond, et cet air terriblement mystérieux qu'il traînait autour de lui.

Charles, qui ne pouvait plus faire grand-chose tout seul, à son grand damne, avait été plus ou moins surprit par la bonne alors qu'il se caressait dans son bain. En effet ils se mettaient à deux pour le plonger dans l'eau de telle sorte que sa jambe plâtrée reste hors de l'eau et lorsque la bonne était passée pour s'assurer que tout allait bien, Charles était en pleine séance de masturbation, les joues rouges, la respiration courte et le sexe gonflé entre les doigts. Bien entendu il se caressait en imaginant que c'était Erik… La bonne eut l'instinct de regarder ailleurs et de prétexter avoir oublié quelque chose pour ressortir en vitesse, mais c'était trop tard !

* * *

Charles resta enfermé dans le manoir durant quinze jours non-stop, il ne voulait pas s'aventurer dehors, car son fauteuil était un véritable calvaire à manipuler et qu'il aurait fallu quelqu'un pour l'accompagner, ceux à quoi Charles se refusait. Il aimait être tranquille et seul et il ne voulait pas que le major d'homme se doute que son employeur voulait espionner le jardinier. Cependant cet après-midi ce fut différent, Charles, qui comme à son habitude buvait un thé en lisant un roman, jetait des coups d'œil discrets, mais répété vers Erik qui taillait les rosiers dans un bosquet non loin de son champ de vision.

Erik coupait les branches les plus abîmées, tout en prenant grands soins de ne pas toucher les fleurs. Il avait l'impression de jouer au chat et à la souris avec Charles. Car dès qu'Erik osait un regard vers le manoir il trouvait les yeux du jeune homme posé sur lui. Mais lorsqu'il s'en rendait compte Charles disparaissait aussitôt. C'était frustrant ! Qu'est-ce qu'il lui voulait à la fin ! Erik avait fini par croire que ce gosse de riche, ne cessait de l'observer pour critiquer son travail et cette fois-ci c'était de trop ! Il leva ses yeux du rosier et tomba à nouveau sur ceux de Charles !

\- Bordel, gronda Erik qui n'en pouvait plus.

Il jeta son sécateur au sol et retira ses gants avant de remonter vers le manoir, bien décidé à demander des explications au patron ! Erik décrotta rapidement ses bottes et rentra dans le manoir, il ne se fit pas présenter et pénétra dans le salon sans attendre.

\- C'est quoi le putain de problème ? demanda-t-il en entrant rapidement avant de se poster à deux mètres de Charles.

A nouveau Erik ressentit cette forma d'attraction pour Charles, mais il la repoussa. Premièrement : c'était une voie sans issue, deuxièmement c'était son boss, troisièmement ce gamin avait dix ans de moins que lui et pour finir : Erik ne supportait pas les gamin pourrit gâté !

\- Pardon ? fit la voix posée et raffiné de Charles en reposant sa tasse de thé dans sa soucoupe assortie.

Ce petit geste eut le don d'agacer prodigieusement Erik. Tout ici l'horripilait ! La richesse du lieu et ce petit con assit avec sa patte bloquée, avec son petit air d'oisillon prisonnier et ses yeux… ses yeux si intenses, si sensuels… Oui il l'excitait ! Non ! Il l'énervait ! Oui, énervait !

\- Vous n'arrêtez pas de me mater à travers les vitres ! Vous croyez que je ne vous vois pas ? Que je suis stupide ? Aveugle ?

\- Heu, je…

Charles rougit, non il ne c'était pas attendu à ce que son petit manège fusse découvert.

\- Alors si vous avez un truc à me dire sur la manière dont je bosse, allez-y ! Je vous écoute !

\- Je… Je n'ai rien à vous dire, vous faite de l'excellent travail, réussit à dire Charles en reprenant consistance.

\- Je … Ah ? Eh bien pourquoi vous passez votre temps à m'observer ?!

\- Vous êtes ma seule distraction, dit Charles – ce qui était vrai-.

\- … Et pourquoi vous ne sortez pas un peu hein ?! finit par dire Erik mal à l'aise avec l'attitude de défi qu'il avait pris pour commencer sa conversation. C'est vrai il fait grand soleil aujourd'hui, vous devriez en profiter ! Cela ne peut pas vous faire de mal de la vitamine D pour votre os !

Charles essayait de contrôler son rougissement, mais la présence d'Erik devant lui le perturbait.

\- Je n'arrive pas à me pousser…

\- C'est une blague ?!

\- Non, je, le fauteuil n'est pas très manipulable et il faut beaucoup de force pour le faire avancer…

Erik fronça les sourcils.

\- Laissez-moi jeter un coup d'œil, proposa Erik avec beaucoup plus de douceur. Je pourrais peut-être essayer d'améliorer la rotation des roues…

\- Je…

Charles n'eut pas le temps de répondre, que déjà son jardinier était à genoux devant lui. Charles essaya de ne pas le fixer et jeter son regard vers le plafond, tentant d'ignorer la présence d'Erik tout contre lui.

\- Ah oui, je vois… Le fauteuil aurait besoin d'un coup de pouce, je peux vous arranger ça en une heure de temps.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Ouais…

\- Volontiers dans ce cas, ce serait fort aimable à vous Monsieur Lehnsh…

\- Erik ! Tout le monde m'appelle Erik.

\- Erik, répéta conquit Charles.

Est-ce qu'il rêvait où le gamin lui faisait les yeux doux ? Non, Erik devait rêver ! C'était sans doute parce qu'il lui faisait envie… non ! Pitié ! Oui, pitié dans ce fauteuil trop raide et piégé dans ce plâtre !

\- Il faudrait que vous veniez à mon atelier. Je vais vous pousser.

\- D'accord…

Durant les sept minutes de marches silencieuses qui conduisirent les deux hommes jusqu'à l'entrepôt de matériels, Charles était nerveux à mourir et Erik stressé au possible.

\- C'est là, dit Erik sans qu'il y ait vraiment besoin de le dire. Je vais devoir le retourner, je vais vous déposer sur la machine à laver…

Charles passa ses bras autour du coup d'Erik et respira en fermant les yeux son parfum de terre, de sueur et de peau dorée. Le jardinier installa du mieux qu'il puit son patron sur sa machine à laver où terminait de tourner sa lessive d'habit de travail. Ensuite il s'attaqua au fauteuil récalcitrant et commença par desserré les freins et huiler le mécanisme.

\- Il n'est pas de toute première jeunesse ! s'étonna Erik.

\- Non, en effet, mes parents ne jugeaient pas utiles d'investir dans un fauteuil que je quitterais bientôt.

Erik retînt dans sa gorge une remarque acéré sur le faite que claquer son argent en entretenant cette propriété et refusant un foutu fauteuil roulant convenable à leur fils !

\- Je ne vous avez jamais vu, reprit Charles après quelques instants. Vous travaillez depuis longtemps pour nous ?

\- Sept ans.

\- Ah oui…

\- Quoi ?

\- Cela veut dire que ça fait plus de sept ans que je ne suis pas venu ici, sinon, je me serais souvenu de vous.

Erik leva les yeux de son ouvrage.

\- En bon ou en mauvais termes ?

\- En bon termes ! Vous êtes très consciencieux ! s'empressa de répondre Charles.

\- Et un peu soupe au lait, pardon pour tout à l'heure, je peux parfois m'emporter rapidement.

\- Ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose.

\- C'est moi en tout cas et je ne compte pas changer !

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire.

\- Hum… Bon ça m'a l'air d'aller, je vais essayer.

\- Quoi dont ?

\- Eh bien ! Le fauteuil !

\- Ah, oui-oui…

Erik s'installa dans le fauteuil et essaya de se déplacer dedans et il dû reconnaître qu'il fallait drôlement forcer sur ses bras pour se faire avancer.

\- Bon… Encore un peu d'huile de coude !

\- C'est très gentil.

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Ce que vous faites pour moi, c'est très gentil…

\- C'est « normal » voyons !

\- Tellement « normal » que personne ne c'était proposé jusqu'à vous. Alors : merci, c'est gentil.

\- …Je ne suis pas « gentil ».

\- Mais vous faites des choses qui le sont.

\- Mouais…

Erik essaya à nouveau le fauteuil et cette fois-ci le tout coulissa beaucoup plus facilement.

\- Super ! Vous allez pouvoir cavaler dans le parc comme ça !

\- Merci.

Erik ignora le remerciement et passa à nouveau ses bras sous Charles. Il le tint contre lui, serré quelques secondes de plus que nécessaire avant de le poser dans son fauteuil. Avait-il rêvé où il avait bien sentit le pouls de Charles s'emballer ? Erik dégluti et recula pour contempler Charles, non pour regarder s'il pouvait manipuler sans mal le fauteuil.

\- Oh ! Merci ! Merci beaucoup ! C'est beaucoup mieux qu'avant ! C'est idiot, mais ça va me changer la vie ! Hank et Raven ne seront plus obligé de passer leur temps à me pousser dans la maison !

\- C'est rien, vraiment…

Erik se sentait… différent, alors qu'il regardait Charles sourire aux anges en se déplaçant sans difficulté dans l'atelier.

\- Je dois vous ramener au manoir où vous pouvez le faire seul ?

\- Je crois que je vais m'en sortir et ne pas me priver d'une bonne balade. Vous pourriez m'accompagner ? suggéra heureux Charles.

\- Non.

\- Ah ?

\- Je travaille !

\- Cela ne peut pas attendre un peu ?

\- Ça a déjà assez attendu, je ne suis pas du genre à procrastiner ! Et je ne suis pas payé pour me promener !

\- Je ne voulais pas vous offenser, dit d'une voix presque triste Charles.

\- … passez devant je vais fermer.

Erik attendit que Charles quitte l'atelier pour attraper un truc et le jeter loin. Il avait besoin de laisser cette forme de colère éclater. Comment ce petit garçon prétentieux pouvait s'imaginer qu'Erik s'amuse à se « balader » ?! Il n'y avait que les bourgeois pour penser comme ça ! Une fois qu'Erik avait laissé sa colère passer il sortit et retourna à son rosier. Il ne croisa pas Charles le reste de la journée, ni les trois jours qui suivirent.

* * *

Au quatrième matin Charles circulait tranquillement autour d'un bassin à carpes distribuant des granules avec douceur. Erik en salopette étanche pour justement aller draguer le fond du bassin s'approcha. Étrangement, Erik fut touché de regarder ce jeune homme s'occuper de cette manière des carpes. Il se sentit honteux d'avoir parlé de la sorte à son patron et osa :

\- Je croyais que vous me fuyez.

Charles leva les yeux du bassin, il sourit timidement.

\- Je croyais vous avoir dérangé la dernière fois…

\- Non, c'est moi, parfois je… je suis incorrigible.

Les deux hommes se sourirent. Erik rentra dans l'eau et Charles fit demi-tour.

\- Et merde, souffla Erik alors que Charles avait disparu loin de lui.

* * *

La pluie tombait durement depuis le matin, cependant Erik, comme à son habitude et avec sa tête de mule avait décidé de terminer son travail entamé la veille : tailler les haies du parc. Charles buvait son thé au son d'un feu de cheminé, il lisait un livre, tout était parfait. Quoi de mieux qu'être au chaud alors que dehors il faisait un temps abominable ? Charles s'aperçu alors qu'il y avait du mouvement dehors, et ce n'était pas le vent qui soufflait en bourrasque puissante qui y était pour quelque chose. Charles s'approcha et découvrit qu'Erik, en ciré sombre, tentait à l'aide d'un grand sécateur de couper les haies qui remontaient vers le manoir depuis la pente en gravillons. Charles, qui depuis la veille arrivait à marcher avec une béquille, s'empara de celle-ci et s'arma d'un parapluie. Après quelques minutes de marche un peu laborieuse, Charles arriva à la hauteur d'Erik.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?! s'écria Erik en découvrant que Charles remarchait à nouveau.

\- Je suis venu vous chercher ! cria Charles par-dessus le vent.

\- Me chercher ? s'étonna Erik sans comprendre comme si les éléments ne se déchainaient pas.

\- Mais oui ! Ce n'est pas un temps à faire du jardinage !

\- Oh… Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai l'habitude.

\- Ne soyez pas stupide, venez à l'intérieur, le temps que ça se calme…

\- Non, merci, fit sèchement Erik plus têtu qu'une mule.

\- Erik, s'il vous plaît.

\- Non, je fais mon travail et je ne veux pas être payé pour rester au chaud dans votre belle maison !

\- Dans ce cas : C'est un ordre Erik !

\- Pardon ? s'estomaqua le jardinier. Vous m'ordonnez de rentrer chez vous ?

\- Oui ! Et dépêchez-vous ! L'orage n'est plus très loin ! Je viens de retrouver mes jambes, ce n'est pas pour finir foudroyé !

Erik regarda Charles, puis son sécateur. Il n'avait pas envie de céder, mais, il devait se rendre à l'évidence, il n'arrivait à rien avec ce vent et cette pluie. Mais devoir céder devant Charles…

\- Vous allez me virer si je refuse d'obéir ?

\- Bien sûr que non !

\- Dans ce cas je reste !

\- Ce que vous pouvez être buté !

\- Je vous retourne le compliment !

\- Comme vous voudrez ! Attrapez une pneumonie si ça vous chante ! Je l'ai eu à mes treize ans et je ne souhaite pas réitéré l'expérience !

\- C'est ça ! grommela Erik qui n'écoutait déjà plus.

Charles, déçu et dépité fit demi-tour, sa béquille glissant sur les gravillons trempés. Charles n'eut pas fait dix mètres que brusquement il perdit l'équilibre et s'écrasa au sol, sa jambe plâtrée à moitié depuis la veille, heurta le sol et il ne put retenir un cri de douleur. Le parapluie fut emporté par le vent et en quelques secondes Charles fut trempé.

\- Tout ça pour attirer mon attention, dit alors Erik qui lui passait sur les épaules son ciré gris.

\- Je vais bien, mentit Charles.

\- Evidemment… Laissez-vous faire.

\- Parce que vous, vous vous laisseriez faire ?

\- Je ne suis pas vous.

Erik souleva Charles comme s'il ne pesait rien et le tînt serré contre lui.

\- On va vite rentrer, vous voyez, finalement, j'accepte votre offre, dit avec un mélange de douceur et d'amabilité Erik.

Erik avait vu Charles faire demi-tour et il l'avait vu déraper sur le gravier de la pente. La chute avait été rude. Il ne pouvait pas rester là comme un con les bras ballants alors que Charles était souffrant à même le sol.

\- Vous êtes plus lourd que je ne l'avais jugé, taquina Erik alors que le vent soufflait d'avantage.

Charles lové contre lui essayait de se faire le plus léger possible, mais à cette pique il pinça sans retenu l'épaule de son porteur.

\- Hey !

\- C'est pour sous-entendre que depuis l'autre jour j'ai grossi !

\- C'est sans doute le manque d'exercices !

Charles pinça à nouveau Erik et tous les deux éclatèrent de rires après s'être toisé froidement. Erik pénétra dans le hall et s'ébroua comme un cabot mal léché avant de se rendre dans le salon et de déposer son précieux fardeau sur le sofa.

\- Je vais chercher des serviettes pour vous sécher, dit-il sans attendre.

Erik réapparut dans la minute avec de grands draps de bain. Il en tendit un à Charles avant de commencer à se déshabiller. Charles les yeux rivés sur le torse d'Erik déglutit. Le jardinier, devant le feu, retirait ses couche de vêtements pour se sécher plus vite, il se retrouva rapidement en sous-vêtement et cacha sa nudité dans le drap de bain. Charles plus rouge d'une pivoine s'épongeait maladroitement les cheveux. Il sentait son sexe durcir dangereusement dans son pantalon. Il était excité par la proximité entre Erik et lui et surtout par la vision sensuel de ce corps humide.

\- Vous devriez faire de même.

\- Pardon ? rougit un peu plus Charles honteux de mater si ouvertement Erik.

\- Vous déshabiller. Pour vous réchauffer… vous savez : la pneumonie.

\- Ah heu… non, je ne crois pas que…

\- Ne faites pas le gamin ! Je suis là, alors autant que je serve à quelque chose !

Erik s'accroupit à nouveau devant Charles et commença à lui retirer ses chaussures en cuir italien complètement fichus par l'eau, puis ses chaussettes. Au-dessus de sa cheville le plâtre montait jusqu'à mi-cuisse.

\- Le médecin est venu me le faire hier, expliqua à mi-voix Charles.

\- Oui, j'ai vu sa voiture, répondit Erik sur le même temps de chuchotement.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous…

\- Je retire tout.

\- Non, ce…

Le cardigan de Charles tomba au sol dans un bruit proche du « chpok » tant il était devenu lourd et trempé. Sa chemise, qu'Erik déboutonna avec lenteur le rejoignit bientôt. Les doigts d'Erik hésitèrent une seconde, mais ils enlevèrent ensuite le maillot de corps blanc devenu transparent par l'humidité. Erik déglutit. Charles était torse nu devant lui, magnifique, avec sa peau laiteuse et musquée.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites, souffla à nouveau Charles alors qu'Erik commençait à lui défaire sa ceinture.

\- J'ai dit : tout, chuchota Erik.

\- Non, je…

Erik effleura la bosse contenu dans le pantalon de Charles. Les deux hommes se regardèrent droit dans les yeux. C'était à peine s'ils pouvaient respirer tant la tension entre eux était dense.

\- Je-je…

Soudain les digues entre eux sautèrent et Erik s'empara de la bouche charnue et rouge de Charles, il imposa un baiser charnel et pulsionnel. Et quand leurs langues se rencontrèrent Erik gronda de plaisir tandis que Charles fondit littéralement contre le corps du blond. Depuis des semaines ils se tournaient autour et se cherchaient sans le reconnaître ! L'un et l'autre mourait d'envie de goûter à l'autre, de caresser son corps, de sentir sa peau. Erik bascula sur Charles tel un loup fondant sur sa proie et l'allongea sans attendre une seconde de plus sur le sofa. Il lui arracha presque le pantalon. Il voulait le prendre ! Là tout de suite ! Il voulait le faire jouir ! Il voulait le baiser et faire disparaître de son visage ce petit air d'enfant trop sage ! Il voulait l'entendre supplier de recommencer.

Charles dénoua la serviette d'Erik et découvrit le sexe de celui-ci dressé et prêt à le pénétrer, qu'il ne tarda pas à faire. Erik cracha sur ses doigts et lubrifia avec sa salive son pénis de plus en plus dur avant de le présenter devant l'entrée de Charles. Le plus jeune retînt son souffle et Erik s'enfonça doucement mais sans s'arrêter jusqu'à la garde. Charles poussa un cri de plaisir. Erik le mordit aux lèvres et ressortit entièrement avant de le pénétrer à nouveau en profondeur, arrachant encore ce cri si excitant. Les mains de Charles s'emparèrent des fesses d'Erik et le griffèrent. Erik accéléra sa cadence infernale et pilonna Charles sur le sofa familial en soie riche d'Inde, devant un feu de cheminée, en plein jour dans le salon du manoir Xavier, qui n'avait jamais rien connu d'aussi choquant et impétueux. Plus les coups étaient rapides, plus ils étaient violent et plus Charles criait de plaisir, s'abandonnant totalement à Erik qui jouissait de la vue. Erik en était sûr jamais personne n'avait baisé Charles de cette manière, jamais personne ne l'avait pris aussi sauvagement, sans se soucier des bonnes manières et des convenances. Et plus Erik entendait Charles hurler son plaisir plus Erik sentait le sien augmenter.

Ils s'embrassèrent, comme deux bêtes féroces, entre morsures et halètement, ils cherchaient dans l'autre le plaisir et le sexe le plus pur. Les mouvements de bassin d'Erik eurent raison des pieds du fragile sofa et soudain la structure s'écroula. Cela ne les arrêta pas pour autant, Charles se masturbait tandis qu'Erik arrivait encore à accélérer. La pièce était remplie de gémissements, cris, bruits d'impacts entre deux corps qui s'animaient de manière bestiale. C'était la quête du plaisir, une quête et un besoin ancestral vital. Erik planta ses dents dans le cou pâle de Charles, marquant la peau de son empreinte et sourit lorsque Charles lui griffa profondément le dos.

\- Regardes-moi, exigea Erik alors que Charles fermait les yeux.

Les yeux bleus azur de Charles, rempli de larmes fixèrent Erik.

\- Tu grossis encore, hoqueta Charles tandis que deux larmes glissaient le long de ses jouent.

\- Tu m'excite.

\- Encore, souffla Charles. Encore… Encore !

Soudain l'orgasme les balaya brutalement. La montée avait été fulgurante et l'explosion entre eux fut cataclysmique. Erik se perdit complètement en Charles, poussant un long râle avant de s'effondrer et de peser de tout son poids sur lui. Le crépitement du feu rempli à nouveau l'espace et seul les respirations erratiques de deux hommes vinrent le perturber. La plénitude était totale. Après quelques minutes de calme, Erik se redressa, Charles eut froid. Le jardinier, nu et provoquant alla chercher deux bières. Charles se drapa dans la grande serviette de bain. Ils burent assit face au feu dans le sofa, qui n'en était plus, sans un mot. L'orage qui avait grondé tout le long de leur moment, passa et la pluie se fit moins dense.

\- Je vais pouvoir y retourner, dit alors Erik en tournant son regard vers l'extérieur.

\- Déjà ?

\- Je ne suis pas du genre oisif.

\- En effet…

Erik s'habilla avec ses vêtements à demi séchés par le feu. Charles buvait sa bière tout en observant le dos d'Erik : il l'avait martyrisé.

\- Vous avez besoin d'aide pour vous relever ? demanda Erik sur le point de repartir.

\- Non, merci, ça ira…

Ils se regardèrent et se sourirent.

\- Demain, je pourrais revenir, je fini tôt…

Charles dévisagea Erik.

\- J'ai un patron assez cool, et mes horaires sont sympa…

\- Dans ce cas.

\- Je pourrais être là pour dix-sept heures.

\- Je vous attendrais alors… ou je devrais dire : je _t_ 'attendrais.

Le sourire d'Erik s'accentua, dévoilant deux rangées de dents parfaites. Charles fut frappé en plein cœur par ce premier vrai sourire généreux.

\- Parfait : demain dix-sept heures alors.

\- J'ai bien pris note, dit Charles en se mordant la lèvre d'envie.

\- Attends-moi nu…

Charles rougit, mais acquiesça. Erik se retourna une dernière fois et mata ouvertement Charles avant de lui adresser un clin d'œil et de sortir de la pièce.

Charles coula contre le dossier qui tenait à peine et termina sa bière en fixant le feu : cette chute de ski hors-piste était la meilleure chose qui ne lui soit jamais arrivé !

Erik retrouva son sécateur et ses haies, et tandis qu'il cisaillait avec application, il sourit encore. Oui, il avait trouvé quelqu'un à la hauteur de son appétit et oui, Charles était le parfait petit cul serré dont il pouvait rêver !

* * *

L'un et l'autre n'avaient qu'une hâte : être au lendemain soir… et puis au suivant et encore celui d'après, jusqu'à ce que leur vie se rythme l'un avec l'autre et qu'ils ne forment plus simplement que patron-employé, mais un couple heureux et toujours aussi attiré sexuellement l'un par l'autre, même des années après ce fameux jour d'orage !

* * *

J'espère que cet OS vous a plu ! :D J'attends vos réactions avec impatience !

A très vite et bonne année encore !


	8. Pan

Bonjour !

Voici l'avant dernière histoire de ce Christmas Carol ! Ici c'est une commande de **ZielAelycia** que j'ai exécutée avec plaisir ! :D

J'espère que cet avant dernière histoire vous plaira ! Bonne lecture te encore merci pour vos reviews !

* * *

Pan

C'était une après-midi chaude, brûlante même. Les pierres blanches renvoyaient l'éclat du soleil aux alentour, brûlant l'herbe et donnant encore plus de peine aux chèvres qui tentaient de paître. Charles, le jeune berger chargé de surveiller le troupeau d'une vingtaine d'âmes, était assoupit de la manière la plus provocante qui soit : parfaitement nu. En effet le jeune homme, mourant de chaud, c'était baigné dans le ruisseau attenant et il n'avait pas eu le courage de se vêtir à nouveau après son bain rafraichissant. Il avait donc tout simplement décidé de s'allonger à l'ombre d'un arbre dans lequel le vent faisait soulever quelques feuilles. L'humeur de cette chaleur était paresseuse. Même les bêtes semblaient abruties par l'écrasante chaleur. Charles, tout juste dix-neuf ans, dormait, un brin d'herbe long coincé à la commissure de ses lèvres, ses bras ramassé sous sa tête avec ses mains en coupe pour faire un coussin à son crâne. Ses cheveux bruns, bouclé en batailles dansaient autour de son visage endormit. Sur sa peau, l'eau qui avait perlé c'était évaporé, ses muscles délicats étaient au repos, son torse sans poils, se soulevaient à un rythme lent, régulier, ses cuisses, collées l'une à l'autre et ses chevilles se croisant avec dédains, il était le tableau parfait de la paresse et de l'attente délicieuse. Son sexe à la vue de tous, fut la première chose qui attira le regard du marcheur. Le fameux marcheur avait été attiré par la présence des chèvres, qu'il affectionnait tout particulièrement, aussi il avait laissé ses pas le mener sur le haut de la colline, contournant le cours d'eau pour aller saluer les animaux. Ce n'est qu'en se relevant après avoir gratté derrière les cornes naissantes d'un chevreau particulièrement amorphe, que le regard du marcheur fut littéralement happé par la vue du berger nu. Le vagabond des montagnes, ne rougit pas et ne détourna pas le regard, bien au contraire, il décida en une fraction de seconde que ce jeune homme assoupit serait à lui avant qu'Apollon n'achève sa course dans le ciel.

C'est ainsi que l'étranger osa s'approcher, ses yeux dévorant le corps offert du bel endormit. Il détailla chaque grain de beauté, chaque cicatrices, chaque poils sur le corps, tout. Plus il le regardait, plus il sentait non seulement un désire irrépressible monter en lui, mais également une pulsion plus profonde. Le voyeur leva son regard vers les cieux et sourit.

\- C'est donc ça ? lança-t-il à mi-voix en direction d'un interlocuteur invisible et lointain.

Charles, entendit la voix d'un homme autour de lui, mais il était si bien lové dans son chaleureux sommeil qu'il ne réagit pas, laissant le rôdeur s'approcher un peu plus. Et puis il sentit que l'on tirait doucement sur le brin d'herbe entre ses lèvres et à la place du végétal il reçut, en échange, un baiser brûlant et musqué. La seconde de flottement passée, Charles ouvrit brutalement les yeux et tomba nez à nez ou plus tôt : bouche à bouche, face à un homme qui embrassait littéralement comme un Dieu.

\- Bonjour, dit avec une voix suave l'homme en se reculant pour laisser le temps à Charles de saisir la situation.

Le jeune homme recula en hâ te, se cognant au tronc de l'arbre, mais refusa de montrer sa douleur, avant de bondir sur ses jambes et de cacher sa nudité du mieux qu'il put avec ses mains.

\- Qu'est-ce que ? bafouilla Charles le rouge aux joues.

\- Ce n'est pas comme ça que l'on réveille quelqu'un : par un baiser ?

\- Heu… Je ne crois pas, non, surtout lorsque l'on ne connait pas ce « quelqu'un » !

\- Je ne voulais pas t'effrayer par mon audacieuse attitude.

\- Eh bien c'est raté, parce que je…mais…

Charles pâlit brusquement. Son regard venait de se porter sur le bas du corps de l'homme.

\- Mais ? reprit avec un sourire amusé l'homme.

\- Mais… mais où sont vos jambes ?

\- Tu ne les vois donc pas ?

\- Si… mais, ce n'est pas possible !

\- Ah ? Es-tu en train de me dire que mes jambes sont impossibles ? ria l'homme.

\- Vous, vous êtes un Satyre ! s'exclama Charles au bord de l'évanouissement.

\- Pas seulement _un_ satyre, mais _Le_ Satyre ! Je suis le Dieu Pan.

\- Le Dieu Pan ? répéta ahurit le jeune garçon si stupéfait qu'il oublia de cacher son corps.

\- Oui, mais tu peux me nommer Erik, c'est un nom que j'affectionne et que malheureusement peu en use.

Charles déglutit lentement. Il se tenait debout face au Dieu des satyres : un homme beau, fort, viril, blond, les cheveux hirsutes, des oreilles taillées en pointes, un regardas bleu gris perçant, des mains sensuelles, une bouches moqueuses et des jambes telles celles d'un bouc aux poils clairs. Charles essayait soigneusement de ne pas regarder le sexe dressé du dieu – Erik donc – mais il était comme attiré, comme s'il y avait un magnétisme autour du corps tout entier du satyre.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous… voulez ? fini par reprendre Charles en louchant vers ses habits.

\- Tu me plais.

\- Ah…

\- Tu m'excite.

\- Hum…

\- Je te veux.

\- Eh bien, heu, comment dire, je… Je ne suis pas, enfin si, je suis flatté, très flatté, mais je ne crois pas que ce soit possible…

\- Et pourquoi ça ? fit Erik avec un regard aussi brûlant que le soleil.

\- Eh bien je… je suis… pas du tout, du tout expérimenté et je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux pour vous que vous… trouviez un garçon qui s'y connaisse et qui…

\- Tu es vierge ? ronronna avec délice le satyre en faisant un pas vers Charles.

Le rouge qui rampa sur les joues du jeune homme répondit à Erik.

\- Je connais un garçon au village, il est bien plus porté sur la chose que moi et il est expert parait-il : Logan, je vous le recommande !

\- Je ne veux pas de ce Logan, je te veux toi.

\- Mais je… non.

\- Non ?

\- Non, je ne veux pas…

\- Pourquoi ? demanda Erik en suivant Charles qui récupérait ses habits et commençait à s'en couvrir rapidement.

\- Parce que je vous l'ai dit : je n'y connais rien, je ne suis qu'un petit berger et…

\- J'aime les bergers.

\- Et ça ne m'intéresse pas !

\- Le sexe ?

Le mot prononcé avec décontraction par Erik fit vriller les oreilles de Charles de légère honte.

\- Oui, voilà, le … sexe, ne m'intéresse pas.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'intéresse ?

\- Les sciences, la nature…

\- Je t'apprendrais tout ce que tu veux savoir. La naissance du monde, la création des plantes, l'univers n'aura aucun secret pour toi.

La voix d'Erik était grave, sensuelle, attirante, Charles dû lutter pour s'en défaire et répondre :

\- … Si en échange je couche avec vous ?

\- Coucher ? Non, faire l'amour de la manière la plus excitante et bestiale qui soit.

\- … Heu, je vais rester ignorant… D'ailleurs c'est l'heure pour moi de ramener les bêtes à la bergerie ! s'empressa de terminer Charles échappant de justesse à la main tendue d'Erik vers ses cheveux. Au revoir Erik !

Et Charles s'en fut auprès de ses chèvres pour les rassembler et les conduire bien plus tôt que prévu à la bergerie. Il venait d'échapper de justesse au Dieu Satyre, il se sentait à la fois terriblement soulagé, mais également profondément déçu.

Erik regarda avec résolution partir Charles. Il avait décrété qu'il lui appartenait, alors il l'aurait, cependant, il avait retenue les leçons avec les Nymphes qu'il avait poursuivi de ses ardeurs, chacune avaient finis par se métamorphoser pour lui échapper définitivement, il ne laisserait pas à Charles l'envie de le faire. Non, il allait séduire le garçon et lui donner envie de lui !

* * *

C'est ainsi que durant un mois entier, Erik se présenta chaque jour, durant une heure. Charles au début méfiant et inquiet pour sa virginité ne lui adressa pas la parole, préférant s'occuper de ses chèvres. Erik se contentait alors de regarder le jeune homme s'occuper des animaux avec tendresse et douceur et non seulement Erik mourait d'envie de chevaucher Charles, mais en plus il avait de l'affection pour lui. Il aimait la manière dont il traitait les bêtes et avec quel respect il en prenait grand soin. Un après-midi Erik se présenta à nouveau, mais au lieu de venir les mains vide, il avait rapporté avec lui un jeu de plateau avec des pions. Charles intrigué se laissa approcher et écouta Erik énumérer les règles avec patience. Au bout de trente minutes ils étaient plongés l'un et l'autre dans un jeu passionnant et stratégique. C'est alors que Charles se surprit à attendre la venue d'Erik avec impatience. Chaque nouvelle journée, il guettait la venue du Dieu pour partager avec lui non seulement une heure de détente, de jeu, mais aussi d'échange intellectuel et au fils du temps se noua entre les deux hommes une complicité. Charles trouvait de plus en plus Erik attirant, il n'était plus rebuté par la vue de ses jambes de bouc, et trouvait même que ses oreilles pointues lui donnaient tout son charme, mais ce qui plaisait le plus au jeune homme c'était la voix grave et pleine de mordant que possédait Erik.

Charles se rendait compte des sentiments qu'il développait. Il était à la fois effrayé et charmé. Il ne savait plus comment aborder leur relation. Il était perdu. Jamais il n'avait éprouvé quoi que ce soit pour un homme, alors un satyre ! Est-ce qu'il était normal de se sentir attiré par un dieu ? Pouvait-il avoir du désir pour Erik ? C'était autant de questions qui le berçaient le soir quand il essayait de dormir sans y parvenir.

Finalement il décida qu'il devait écouter ce que lui dictait son corps, ses pulsions, son cœur. Il n'y avait rien d'anormal à aimer un être doux, compréhensif, charmant et terriblement excitant ! Non, plus Charles y pensait plus il voulait que le satyre l'embrasse à nouveau ! Néanmoins Charles ne savait absolument pas comment s'y prendre ! Il n'avait jamais eu besoin de séduire qui que ce soit, ni d'envoyer de signaux à quelqu'un… Charles se sentait stupide et inexpérimenté au possible !

Lorsqu'Erik arriva le jour suivant, Charles était nerveux, terriblement nerveux. Mais il était décidé : il voulait embrasser le dieu ! Il voulait lui montrer que lui aussi était attiré par lui !

\- Bonjour, fit Erik en approchant.

Ses sabots claquèrent sur le sol calcaire qui formait le chemin menant à la colline où se trouvait les chèvres et leur jeune berger.

\- Bonjour ! répondit Charles avec un enthousiasme à peine mesuré.

\- Tu à l'air particulièrement de bonne humeur aujourd'hui, nota Erik en souriant de son sourire le plus enjôleur.

Une boule de feu s'installa dans le ventre de Charles, il se sentait bien en la présence du satyre.

\- Tu veux jouer ? proposa Erik en dévoilant son plateau de jeu.

Mais Charles avait échafaudé un autre plan pour tenter de séduire Erik – bien que cela soit déjà fait en vérité-.

\- Il fait chaud non ?

\- Oui, en effet, s'amusa Erik sans trop comprendre la phrase du jeune garçon.

\- Et si on se baignait plutôt ? suggéra Charles en retirant sa chemise en lin blanche.

Les yeux d'Erik rampèrent le long du torse de Charles. Ses narines se dilatèrent, il huma le parfum de son corps et sentit son désire, qu'il contenait depuis des semaines, remonter à la surface. Erik déglutit et difficilement détourna le regard. Charles ne devait pas se rendre compte de l'effet qu'il pouvait produire sur Erik ! Sinon, jamais sil oserait proposer une baignade !

\- Je ne nage pas très bien, mentit Erik en s'obligeant à fixer tout autre chose que le corps à demi nu de Charles.

\- Ah ? Vraiment ? Même si nous restons au bord ? Le ruisseau n'est pas profond.

\- Non, je préfère rester là… Vas-y toi…

Charles un peu déçu du désintérêt d'Erik termina de se mettre nu espérant encore être attirant pour le satyre, mais celui-ci gardait résolument les yeux fiché dans les nuages. Charles était donc devenu si peu excitant, que seul les cumulus pouvaient l'intéresser ?

Erik écouta le corps de Charles rentrer dans l'onde claire. Il se forçait à garder la tête et les pensées froides, mais quand ses yeux tombèrent, bien malgré lui, sur le corps de Charles, il sentit tout son corps se durcir. Le jeune homme était parfait ! Ses cheveux bruns repoussés en arrière, humide, sa peau couverte de perle d'eau, ses lèvres rouges, ses yeux de la couleur de l'océan. Erik s'approcha, tout en essayant de cacher son désir grandissant.

\- Tu ne veux toujours pas venir ? demanda Charles en s'éclaboussant le visage.

\- … Hum ? Heu, non…

\- Ah…

Charles se sentait stupide et maladroit. Non il n'intéressait plus le dieu ! Il l'avait si bien repoussé qu'Erik avait dû passer à autre chose ! La déception fut grande, mais pas autant que le sentiment de jalousie. Qui donc comblait Erik ? Qui avait ce privilège ?

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda le dieu en notant un changement dans le regard du berger.

\- C'est juste que…

Charles était au milieu du courant, l'onde lui caressait les flancs.

\- Oui ? encouragea Erik.

\- C'est juste que j'espérai que… enfin… que tu me trouverais toujours attirant et oui, j'espérai que tu aurais envie de moi.

Le sang d'Erik ne fit qu'un tour et il sauta dans l'eau, nagea avec aisance jusqu'à Charles et l'enlaça par la taille prenant de court le garçon.

\- Mais ?!

\- Je me retiens pour ne pas t'effaroucher…

\- Et moi qui pensai que tu ne voulais plus de moi !

\- Comment cela serait possible ? souffla Erik en déposant un premier baiser tendre sur la bouche offerte de Charles.

Cette fois-ci le baiser consentit était chaud, humide, tendre et pressant. Charles sentit la langue brûlante d'Erik s'insinuer dans sa bouche et il l'accepta avec délice. Savourant son haleine et la pression de ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ses doigts s'enroulèrent dans les cheveux du satyre et il sentit sous l'eau leur corps se répondre.

\- Je brûle pour toi depuis des semaines, confia Erik en saisissant Charles par les fesses pour l'inviter à s'agripper à lui.

Charles l'embrassa encore et encore, savourant le plaisir de se sentir aussi désiré et de pouvoir enfin assouvir son propre désir. Erik déposa Charles sur la berge, là où l'herbe était la plus tendre. Une pluie de baisers s'abattit sur le torse de Charles qui ferma les yeux et sentait sa respiration s'emballer. La bouche d'Erik se referma sur son sexe et le jeune garçon poussa un gémissement à mi-chemin entre la surprise et le grognement de plaisir. La langue du satyre s'enroula sur le sexe tendu du jeune berger, puis ses lèvres suçotèrent avec malice le gland rouge et humide. Charles tremblait, ses mains caressèrent les cheveux blonds d'Erik l'invitant à continuer, encore et encore.

\- Oui… Oui…

Tout en suçant avec savoir-faire la verge gonflée de Charles, Erik introduisit un doigt dans le corps du jeune homme.

\- Han ! Erik…

\- Tu aimes ?

\- Encore, fut le seul mot qui vînt à l'esprit de Charles.

Erik sourit et continua sa fellation tout en ajoutant un second doigt dans l'intimité de Charles, se délectant de l'entendre gémir et supplier de continuer. Le gout du sexe du berger était le plus divin des nectars. Rapidement Erik sentit qu'il pouvait passer un troisième doigt, Charles se tendit, contracta son corps, puis relâcha la tension sous les paroles tendres et fiévreuse du dieu.

\- Je veux te pénétrer, grogna Erik en remontant cueillir des baisers sur les lèvres sèches de Charles.

\- Erik…

\- Oui ?

\- Fais-le, haleta Charles les joues rouges, la respiration saccadée et l'esprit en vacances.

Charles trouvait Erik comme étant l'homme le plus excitant au monde ! Plus encore depuis qu'il l'avait vu plonger dans le ruisseau pour venir le rejoindre. Le corps mouillé du dieu était mille fois plus attirant, sa peau semblait scintiller avec les gouttes d'eau qui perlait son corps. Charles écarta ses cuisses et se cambra. Erik le corps en feu, n'attendit plus. Sa verge était si parfaitement gonflée qu'il eut du mal à entrer dans le corps de Charles sans le blesser, aussi il fit cette opération de façon lente et sensuelle. Une fois qu'il fut parfaitement enfoncé dans le corps du berger, il ressortit complétement, avant de s'enfoncer à nouveau frappant avec justesse sur la prostate de Charles. Ce fut comme si un millier étoiles éclatait dans son être, Charles griffa le dos du satyre et poussa un gémissement si fort que les chèvres alentour prirent peur et s'éloignèrent de quelques pas. Erik recommença le mouvement et faisant frapper son sexe contre ce point si sensible, tout en guettant la réaction de son amant allongé sous lui. Les jambes de Charles se nouèrent autour de la taille d'Erik et leurs bouches se scellèrent dans un long baiser sensuel tandis qu'ils débutaient ensemble un mouvement ondulatoire voluptueux. Charles qui ignorait tout alors des mystères du sexe, apprenait avec le meilleur professeur du monde, tout en se découvrant un talent certain pour cette activité. Erik accéléra tout en léchant goulument la clavicule du berger, en remontant jusqu'à sa joue, cueillant le sel de sa peau et de sa sueur. Le soleil brûlant était témoin de ces deux êtres qui venaient de s'unir dans l'herbe. Erik roula sur le dos, tout en entraînant Charles avec lui de telle manière que le jeune berger se retrouva au-dessus, empalé sur son corps tremblant et mesurant lui-même les mouvements de bassins.

\- Ça te plaît ? grogna Erik qui adorait regarder Charles en contre-jour prendre du plaisir.

\- Oui-oui… oh oui…

Les mains expertes d'Erik commencèrent à masturber le sexe de Charles, tandis que celui-ci s'arc-boutait en arrière pour mieux sentir la verge du satyre le remplir. L'un et l'autre se gorgeaient du plaisir que lui offrait son amant. C'était un déluge de sensation, de plaisir, de mots doux, ou crus et de vibrations voluptueuses.

\- Je… Je vais… Je vais jouir, cria presque Charles les yeux fermés la bouches ouverte en quête d'air le corps parcouru de convulsions délicieuses.

\- Vas-y, je te regards, grogna Erik sans s'arrêter.

\- Ensemble…

\- Dans ce cas…

Erik souleva ses fesses et donna de profonds et rapides coups de bassin, heurtant la prostate de Charles, pilonnant son être tout en continuant de masturber sa verge écarlate. Charles était serré, et le membre d'Erik éclata au moment où Charles convulsa durant orgasme extraordinaire. Erik poussa un cri qui ressemblait presque à un bêlement rauque, tandis que Charles gémit le corps soulevé de spasmes. Le jeune homme s'effondra sur le torse ruisselant d'Erik. Ils respiraient comme des démens, incapable de retrouver un rythme cardiaque calme avant de longues minutes. Charles, la tête lourde et bourdonnante, finit par se déloger d'Erik et se laissa tomber mollement sur le côté. Aussitôt les bras d'Erik l'accaparèrent et les lèvres tendres du satyre embrassèrent son front baigné de sueur.

\- Je crois… que nous allons devoir prendre à nouveau un bain, finit par dire Erik une fois la violence de son orgasme passé.

\- Je le crois également, sourit Charles bercé par les battements du cœur de son tout premier amant.

\- Charles, tu étais, parfait, dit le satyre en embrassant une dernière fois les lèvres du berger.

Erik se releva ensuite et se rendit dans le ruisseau, il nettoya son torse du sperme du jeune homme et se débarrassa de sa sueur. Charles, encore amorphe par tant de plaisir, le regarda faire allongé sur la berge et soudain il prit peur, il se redressa.

\- Tu vas disparaitre maintenant ? demanda Charles en le rejoignant. Tu as eu ce que tu voulais : ma virginité.

\- En effet, je l'ai eu. Tu regrettes ?

\- Non… Mais tu ne vas plus revenir ?

\- Pourquoi je ferais cela ?

\- Tu es le Dieu Pan ! Tu as plus d'aventure en une année qu'il n'y a de grains de sables dans une poignée !

Erik sourit.

\- Oui, je suis ainsi.

\- C'était donc une unique fois ensemble ? fit déçu Charles.

Erik attrapa le jeune homme contre lui. L'eau était fraiche et l'onde joyeuse dansait autour d'eux.

\- Non. Non, Charles, je ne compte pas me lasser de toi si facilement. J'ai appris à t'aimer et je ne veux pas me défaire de toi si vite.

Charles rougit.

\- « Aimer » ?

\- Oui.

\- Moi aussi, il me semble.

Cette fois-ci ce fut Erik qui parut étonné, puis heureux. Il embrassa avec ferveur les lèvres rouges de Charles puis le fit basculer tous les deux dans l'eau. Les immergeant des pieds à la tête pour un baiser aquatique parfait. En remontant à la surface Charles éclata de rire, un rire qui gonfla le cœur du dieu de plaisir.

\- Oui, mon petit humain à moi, rien qu'à moi, susurra Erik.

\- Tu reviens demain ? interrogea Charles alors qu'ils regagnaient la berge.

\- Oui.

\- Je t'attendrais.

* * *

Charles attendit chaque jour, durant toute sa vie la visite du satyre, il ne se maria pas, il n'eut pas d'enfant, mais cela ne lui manqua pas, car chaque après-midi il était aimé par la personne la plus incroyable du monde. Erik regarda grandir son amant, puis vieillir et lorsqu'il fut devenu pour Charles impossible de marcher jusqu'à leur lieu de rendez-vous, Erik ne put se résoudre à abandonner son Charles. Il l'enleva alors définitivement du monde des humains et lui offrit une place parmi les dieux de l'Olympe, lui offrant comme cadeau de noces sa jeunesse recouvrée. Erik et Charles continuèrent de s'aimer et d'être heureux bien après que les hommes aient oubliés l'existence des dieux.

* * *

Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé! Je veux tout savoir ! Hihi ! Je me suis bien amusée à écrire cet OS ! :D

A très vite pour le dernier OS de cette saison !


	9. Happy Halloween

Et voilà le dernier OS de Christmas Carol! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Ici c'est une idée commune que Gabriellemoon et moi-même! J'espère que l'histoire vous plaira et j'attends votre avis à la fin !

Bonne lecture et encore merci pour tout !

* * *

Happy Halloween !

Erik et Azazel buvaient tranquillement accoudé au bar de mutants branché de New York City. C'était le soir d'Halloween et tous les lieux publics de la ville regorgeaient de personnes déguisées et ivres ! Ils avaient donc essayé de trouver un refuge à cette débauche de costumes de sorcières et de geek dans le seul bar connu pour ne recevoir que des mutants, peine perdu, ici aussi on fêtait Halloween et en grandes pompes !

Erik portait son habituel pull noir moulant à col roulé, il était coiffé avec soin et buvait, dos à la piste de danse. Il regardait son reflet dans le miroir derrière le comptoir. Il se trouvait élégant, mais totalement déconnecté de ce qui se passait autour de lui ! Azazel au moins donnait le change, bien malgré lui certes, mais il était dans le thème ! Déjà quatre personnes étaient venues le féliciter pour son costume de diable ! Erik levait à chaque fois les yeux au ciel et buvait un peu plus ! Heureusement il tenait vraiment bien l'alcool. Ce qui n'était pas le cas d'un jeune garçon roux qui tanguait de façon très peu sensuelle sur la piste de danse, déguisé en pompier.

Azazel, le calme même, recevait ces compliments avec stoïcisme et silence. Il n'était pas très loquace, une des choses qu'Erik préférait chez son ami. Ils partageaient d'autre point commun, mais le fait de pouvoir rester silencieux de longs moments sans que cela soit gênant entre eux était un point fort de leur relation.

Azazel avec son regard dur scrutait la salle, il observait les gens danser, boire, crier des « Joyeux Halloween ! » à tour de bras et plus encore il les regardait se bâfrer de sucreries ! Le gérant du bar, un mutant à la capacité de devenir transparent, avait disposé des panières de bonbons et chocolats un peu partout dans la salle. Ni Erik, ni Azazel n'y avait touché, quoi qu'Azazel avait trouvé au cœur d'une panière une ribambelle de préservatifs mettant en scène sur l'emballage carré un vampire qui invitait à « sucer protéger ». Erik avait comme à son habitude fait une moue tandis que son acolyte ne c'était pas privé pour en prendre et les ranger dans sa poche de veste. Après tout, la nuit n'était pas finie, il pouvait toujours faire une rencontre agréable !

Erik était fatigué par sa journée : le travail n'était pas simple et Azazel avait beau l'assister, il n'allait pas aussi vite qu'il le souhaitait. Erik fit rouler sur ses épaules sa tête en fermant les yeux, il pensait : « Encore vingt minutes et je rentre à l'hôtel. ». En soulevant à nouveau ses paupières il tomba, dans le reflet de la glace en face de lui sur l'image d'un jeune homme qui le saisit tout de suite au corps. Oui la vue de ce jeune homme lui retourna l'esprit en quelques millièmes de secondes, de fatiguée il passa à excité ! Erik pivota sur ses talons pour mieux observer le nouvel arrivant du bar.

\- Je l'ai vu en premier, avertit Azazel ses yeux fichés dans le corps du jeune homme.

Erik haussa les sourcils étonné.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu étais en chasse.

\- Tu n'es pas bien renseigné, fit Azazel en tapotant sa poche où se trouvaient les préservatifs.

\- Il n'est pas ton style.

\- Jeune, sexy et à croquer ? Pas mon style ?

\- Oui, c'est nettement plus le mien.

\- Je te l'ai dit : je l'ai vu en premier.

\- Il n'est peut-être même pas gay, dit alors Erik en tentant de dissuader par tous les moyens possibles son ami de s'approcher du garçon.

\- Tu as vu son costume ?

\- Oui, on ne peut pas le manquer.

\- Il est fait pour moi, et il n'y a qu'un gay pour porter ça de cette manière…

\- Préjugé, souffla Erik en buvant une gorgée de sa boisson.

\- On va vite le savoir.

Azazel quitta la compagnie d'Erik et s'avança d'un pas résolut vers sa proie. Erik fulminait sur place. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire de « je l'ai vu le premier » ? Ils n'étaient plus au collège pour mettre ce genre d'option stupide ! Qui plus est Erik avait vraiment flashé sur l'inconnu ! Il le voulait ! Tout son corps était attiré, comme un aimant par le jeune homme. Erik déglutit, il commanda un autre verre à la barmaid. Il détailla rapidement l'inconnu qui lui faisait tant d'effet : le milieu de la vingtaine, brun, des yeux clairs, les lèvres d'une couleur soutenue, les cheveux rejeté en arrières, souples, des mains douces aux mouvements sensuels et un sourire à se faire damner sur place ! Erik sourit, le costume que portait le jeune homme lui donnait encore plus envie d'aller l'aborder : en prêtre ! Mais non, Azazel avait mis une foutue option à la con !

Erik le sang bouillant regardait sans détour son ami à la peau rouge accoster le faux prêtre et le faire rire dès les premiers mots échangés ! Bordel ce qu'Erik avait envie d'aller les interrompre !

Azazel se pencha à l'oreille de sa proie et lui chuchota quelques mots qui achevèrent d'agacer Erik. Mais alors qu'il allait enfin s'arracher du comptoir pour aller rencontrer le petit prêtre son ami à la queue pointue revint d'un air très satisfait vers lui.

\- Alors ? demanda Erik en feintant l'indifférence le plus totale.

\- Charles, vingt-huit ans, célibataire et gay.

 _Charles._ Erik brûlait d'aller lui parler aussi.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Il t'a remballé ?

\- Non, je prends commande pour lui.

\- T'es pas sérieux, ce gamin n'est pas fait pour toi ! Il est trop jeune, il ne correspond absolument pas à ton type de mecs.

\- Si : célibataire et sexy.

\- Sexy ? Tu trouves ?

\- Erik, soupira Azazel en récupérant le verre de brandy, Je sais ce que tu essaie de faire et je t'avertis tout de suite c'est voué à l'échec : je ne laisserais pas Charles repartir seul cette nuit.

\- …

\- On se retrouve plus tard ?

\- Non, je vais attendre ici, en prendre de la graine.

Les deux amis se toisèrent et Azazel retourna en compagnie de Charles. Erik se lamenta aussitôt ! Cela crevait les yeux que Charles n'était pas fait pour son ami, mais pour lui ! Oui ! Erik voulait attendre, il voulait attirer l'attention de Charles. Il voulait capturer son regard. Erik se redressa et tenta de paraître moins sévère, peine perdu avec un col roulé noir ! Il s'installa de façon viril contre le rebord du comptoir et laissa ses yeux faire le reste, dans la minute qui suivit Charles tourna enfin son regard vers Erik. Le courant passa ! Erik sentit cette montée d'adrénaline entre eux. Oui, il y avait une connexion. Azazel pouvait bien aller se faire foutre avec sa règle du « preum's » !

Charles resta figé dans ses yeux quelques instants, puis redirigea à nouveau son attention sur son interlocuteur. Mais rapidement, moins de deux minutes après Charles chercha à nouveau le regard magnétique d'Erik.

« Touché ! » pensa Erik plus que satisfait. Cependant Azazel avait repéré le petit manège et proposa à Charles d'aller danser sur la piste, l'endroit où il était sûr qu'Erik ne mettrait pas les pieds ! Les deux hommes s'engagèrent sous les néons fluos et la musique puissante pour danser sur des rythmes « endiablés » ! Erik noya son amertume dans le fond de son verre, oui, la danse ce n'était pas fait pour lui. Il ne dansait jamais, pour aucune raison, ni occasion que ce soit. Quand il devait bouger son corps sur de la musique, il se sentait stupide et perdait tout aura de virilité. Il regarda donc d'un œil mauvais Azazel faire danser Charles. Plus ils dansaient plus ils s'éloignaient de l'autre côté de la piste s'éloignant également du champ de vision d'Erik. La foule bondée de mutants les couvraient de plus en plus et bientôt Erik ne les distinguaient plus du tout !

\- Bonsoir beau blond, fit une sublime créature à la peau écaillée de bleue.

\- Bonsoir, répondit mécaniquement Erik sans même la regarder un seul instant.

\- Je meurs de soif, continua la jolie jeune femme.

\- Ça tombe bien vous êtes dans un bar, dit Erik en montant sur sa pointe de pieds pour essayer de voir Charles.

\- Okay… Je ne vous intéresse pas du tout, dit de but en blanc la femme visiblement déçue mais bonne joueuse.

\- Voilà, je suis gay.

\- Et merde ! Pourquoi tous les beaux mecs se doivent de jouer dans l'autre équipe !

Erik flatté et amusé par le ton de la jeune femme lui décrocha enfin un regard.

\- Erik, dit-il en lui tendant la main.

\- Raven, répondit-elle dans un sourire doux.

Elle portait une tenue de bonne sœur qui était un million de fois trop près du corps pour être une vraie et bien trop courte pour que l'on puisse réellement penser qu'elle vivait dans un couvent.

\- C'est la thématique, dit Erik en commentant la tenue de Raven.

\- Oh, ce n'est pas moi qui ait choisi, mais mon frère voulait que l'on soit assortit, alors…

\- Le prêtre ? Charles ?

\- Vous le connaissez ?

Erik soupira.

\- De vu. Pour être honnête, il est plus à mon goût que vous.

\- … C'est bien une des premières fois que l'on me dit ça ! ria Raven en buvant la première gorgée du cocktail qu'elle avait commandé. Charles ne voulait pas sortir ce soir, il est du genre casanier. Il a une relation intime avec ses livres, ajouta-t-elle un peu mesquine.

\- Un intellectuel alors ? demanda Erik scrutant la foule pour essayer de le revoir.

\- Oui, il a un doctorat en je-ne-sais-pas-quoi. Un truc important qui fait que tout le monde à l'air fasciné quand il le dit.

\- Et vous ? Vous faites quoi ?

\- Serveuse.

\- Pas le même choix de carrière en effet.

\- Pas les mêmes envies… Quel est votre pouvoir ? questionna Raven bien décidée à ne pas laisser Erik filer si rapidement.

\- Pardon ?

\- Votre pouvoir !

\- Ah, je plie le métal à ma volonté.

\- Oh ! Montrez-moi ! s'exclama Raven en battant des mains. Attendez j'ai de la monnaie dans ma pochette !

Raven plaqua sur le comptoir en bois et étain cinq pièces européennes. Erik soupira, puis reposa son verre. Sans même avoir besoin de bouger quoi que ce soit les cinq pièces s'élevèrent dans les airs et tournoyèrent avant d'aller se ranger d'elles-mêmes dans la poche de la jeune femme bleue.

\- Fascinant ! Vraiment superbe !

\- Hum-hum, dit Erik pas touché pour deux sous.

\- Et moi vous voulez savoir ? interrogea la jeune femme de façon enthousiaste.

\- Vous êtes bleue, dit platement Erik dépité de ne plus voir Charles danser caché par la marée humaines.

\- Oui, mais ce n'est pas uniquement ça ma mutation.

\- Ah ?

En vérité il s'en moquait éperdument, jusqu'à ce que Raven se transforme sous ses yeux en Charles.

\- Bordel ! s'écria Erik les yeux grands ouverts de surprise.

\- Ah oui ça fait toujours cet effet-là ! ria Raven-Charles.

Erik entendait pour la première fois le timbre de voix de Charles, mais ce n'était pas lui. Et bien que la tenue de bonne sœur cochonne aille étrangement bien à Charles Erik fronça les sourcils.

\- Vous avez du talent.

\- Je sais, fit Raven en redevenant elle-même. Mais mon frère, passe son temps à me dire que je ne dois pas montrer mon talent en public !

\- Il a peur pour vous sans doute ?

\- Non, il est jaloux car lui c'est nettement moins surprenant sa mutation. Moi c'est visuel, tout le monde le voit et lui c'est d'un ennui mortel…

Raven allait révéler à Erik la nature du pouvoir de Charles lorsque celui reparu les joues rouges et l'air pressé.

\- Oh non, pas lui, gémit Raven en sirotant sa boisson.

Charles fendait la foule, pour rejoindre sa sœur, mais Azazel le rattrapa par le bras et échangea quelques mots avec lui, Charles déclina, cependant Azazel insista et finalement Charles céda et les deux hommes se dirigèrent vers le coin de plus tranquille du bar et le plus sombre. Erik reposa son verre, l'expression du visage de Charles l'avait alerté et il connaissait Azazel, il était capable de tout pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait.

\- Excusez-moi, dit Erik en quittant la compagnie de Raven.

\- Et encore un qui me plante, gémit Raven en plongeant son nez dans son verre.

\- Je suis partant pour aller danser, dit alors le voisin de gauche de Raven.

\- Hank ! T'es pas sérieux ! Je te l'ai déjà dit : toi et moi c'est _niet_ !

* * *

Azazel tenait les mains de Charles de sa voix la plus suave il lui glissait des mots crus dans le cou, tandis que sa queue pointue, en autonomie, commençait à caresser le sexe du brun à travers sa tenue. Erik arriva, notant avec colère l'expression de panique de Charles et celle bien trop sûr de lui d'Azazel. Mais avant qu'il ait pu faire quoi que ce soit son ami se penchait déjà pour embrasser Charles. Le sang d'Erik ne fit qu'un tour.

\- Hey !

Azazel tourna son regard vers Erik, suspendant son mouvement, laissant le temps à Charles de se dégager.

\- Laisses-nous Lehnsherr.

Les yeux de Charles l'imploraient presque d'intervenir.

\- Va faire un tour, tu n'es pas dans son état normal ! insista Erik d'une voix ferme.

Azazel regarda Erik, puis Charles. Il était tellement certain de plaire à Charles qu'il ne c'était pas rendu compte de la portée de ses actes. Il le lâcha et recula comme s'il c'était brûlé.

\- Pardon…

Azazel disparut dans un nuage de fumée et une odeur de soufre. Charles resta sonnée une seconde.

\- Je n'aurais pas dû, je… j'aurai dû le repousser, mais…

\- Ça va ?

\- Oui, c'est juste que… Je suis trop sensible, acheva Charles soulagé enfin.

\- Est-ce que je peux aider ? questionna Erik qui profitait d'être seul avec Charles pour le contempler de tout son soul.

Charles lui sourit alors, de la manière la plus généreuse et douce qui soit.

\- C'est vrai ?

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Que je suis « parfait » ? sourit un peu plus Charles.

Erik se figea. Comment Charles pouvait-il bien savoir ce qu'il venait de penser ?

 _Sans doute parce que tu l'as pensé si fort que je n'ai pas pu faire autrement que de l'entendre._

Erik sursauta.

\- Comment est-ce que tu ?

\- Tu as tes tours, j'ai les miens, dit Charles en défroissant du plat de la main sa chemise noire.

\- Télépathe alors ?

\- Oui.

\- J'adore, sourit à son tour Erik.

Charles offrit ce qu'Erik attendait depuis le début de la soirée : son regard franc et ouvert. Les yeux bleus de la couleur des profondeurs des océans de Charles se fondirent dans ceux d'un bleu gris acier d'Erik. Le blond déglutit, le brun rougit. Il venait d'entendre tout un tas de choses que l'inconnu très sexy venait de penser à son sujet. Un tas de choses très peu catholiques et vraiment osées.

\- Je crois que ma foi me l'interdit, chuchota Charles en désignant du bout du doigt son col Romain qui lui enserrait le cou.

\- C'est vraiment dommage alors, sourit Erik sentant la complicité entre eux s'installer pour de bon.

\- Le diable vient de s'y essayer alors je ne vais pas laisser un… tu es déguisé en quoi ?

\- En mutant manipulateur de métal.

\- Ah, choix intéressant… donc je ne vais pas laisser un mutant manipulateur de métal me faire toutes ces choses.

\- Doublement dommage.

\- … Mais je pourrais me laisser convaincre à l'usure, qui sait ?

Erik s'approcha de Charles, il voulait sentir son odeur, ressentir la chaleur de son corps. Les deux hommes étaient face à face, les yeux dans les yeux, séparés par des centimètres de vides. Centimètres intolérables pour l'un comme pour l'autre.

\- Je ne voudrais pas être celui qui remet en cause ta foi.

\- Là, c'est moi qui vais dire : dommage.

\- Mais j'aurai une confession à faire…

Charles le nez levé pour mieux regarder Erik sourit le souffle court.

\- Je t'écoute mon fils.

La voix du brun fit frissonner d'envie le blond. Erik pencha sa bouche vers l'oreille de Charles et respira son parfum, une érection maligne grossit brusquement dans son pantalon. Il essaya de rester concerter avant de parler :

\- J'ai des pulsions pour un homme.

\- Je vois, chuchota sur le même ton de confidence Charles qui ne pouvait ignorer la bosse d'Erik. N'importe quel homme ?

\- Seulement un.

\- Ah…

\- Très séduisant et hors d'atteinte malheureusement.

\- C'est une affaire compliquée.

\- Très…

Charles tourna sa bouche vers celle d'Erik, ils goûtaient l'un et l'autre à leur haleine mélangé, un frisson d'anticipation délicieuse les souleva l'un et l'autre. Du bout des lèvres ils se frôlèrent d'abord.

\- Ce n'est pas bien, souffla Charles. Je dois sûrement perdre la tête…

\- Et moi je vais perdre mon sang froid.

Charles sourit et sa langue sortit pour aller lécher délicatement la bouche d'Erik. Dans la seconde qui suivit, ils s'enlaçaient et s'embrassaient à pleine bouche. Erik poussé par son désir souleva Charles et le plaqua contre un des murs du bar. Charles, qui avait ressenti l'aura d'Erik depuis le début, savourait enfin ce baiser qu'il attendait depuis trop longtemps. Erik le sexe gonflé eut le plaisir de sentir celui de Charles répondre également à son envie. Ils bandaient à en avoir mal. Leurs verges comprimées ne demandaient qu'à être libérées de leur pantalon pour aller se rencontrer. Charles, qui n'était pas coutumier du fait de galocher sauvagement un inconnu dans les recoins sombres des bars, transpirait de désire pour Erik. Il se moquait bien de sa sœur, qui devait à coup sûr le prendre en photo avec son portable pour le faire chanter durant le reste de sa vie, mais Charles n'en avait cure ! Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était prolonger le plus longtemps possible ce moment avec Erik. Il n'avait jamais été aussi entreprenant et encore moins, aussi excité par un homme. Erik était si attirant, si magnétique. Il attirait sur lui tous les regards mais aussi toutes les convoitises, Charles l'avait très bien lue dans les pensées des trois-quarts des personnes présentes dans le bar. Alors être désiré et embrassé par cette personne si fortement convoité était une première !

Charles gémit contre la bouche ouverte d'Erik, car son sexe l'implorait de se frotter contre sa jumelle.

Erik n'en revenait pas, il tenait contre lui l'homme qui lui avait donné envie de briser sa grève du sexe entamée des semaines plutôt après sa dernières ruptures houleuse avec Logan le motard solitaire. Erik ne c'était pas très bien remit de cette relation empoisonnante, car ni lui, ni Logan n'étaient prêt à céder une once de terrain à l'autre, cela avait duré des mois et au final leur relation n'avançait guère. Erik avait rompu et dans l'heure Logan avait remballé ses affaires et il avait disparu sur le dos de sa moto à la con. Erik avait alors décidé de faire une grève du sexe pour éviter de retomber dès sa première sortie en célibataire sur un connard du même acabit de Logan. Mais là Charles n'était pas Logan, non, il était l'opposé : la fraîcheur, l'audace, et pas de prise de tête et surtout un parfum et une voix et un corps… enivrant ! Plus il embrassait sans retenue Charles, plus il se sentait incapable de le laisser repartir. Il le voulait pour lui seul.

\- Je n'habite pas loin, grogna Charles en réponse aux pensées d'Erik.

\- Je vais payer mes consos, on se retrouve dehors ?

\- Parfait.

Charles contacta mentalement Raven tout en longeant le mur du bar pour trouver la sortie.

 _Raven, je rentre accompagné, ne fais pas de bruit quand tu…_

 _Sérieux ?!_

 _Oui, je…_

 _Tu vas t'envoyer en l'air dans l'appartement ?_

 _Oui !_

 _Et moi qui n'aie même pas le droit de ramener des copains !_

 _…_ _Maintenant tu auras le droit !_

 _Y a intérêt !_

 _Bref : ne fais pas de bruit en rentrant !_

 _C'est moi qui devrais plutôt dire ça !_

 _Raven !_

 _Quoi ? Roh ! Allez amuses-toi ! Tu as le bien le droit ! Et pense à couvrir ton…_

 _Merci, je sais !_

 _Bonne « nuit » !_

 _Oui, et toi fais attention. Y a pas mal de personnes ivres, je ne voudrais pas que…_

 _T'inquiète, il ne m'arrivera rien !_

 _Je pensais au contraire à ceux que tu pourrais molester ! Je ne m'en fais pas pour toi !_

 _Ah – ah – ah…_

 _Il revient ! Je te laisse !_

 _C'est ça ! Fais doucement sinon tu vas avoir du mal à t'assoir demain !_

 _Je ne t'écoute plus !_

 _Il va te défon-_

Charles coupa la connexion entre leurs esprits. Erik arrivait vers lui. Charles le trouvait encore plus sexy sous le rayon du lampadaire posté à la sortie du bar. Charles attrapa la main chaude et puissante du blond et l'entraina dans son sillage.

Les rues de New York étaient encore bondées de monde malgré l'heure bien avancée. Charles zigzaguait entre les badauds costumés et pour beaucoup bourrés. Erik tira d'un coup sur la main du brun et l'attira contre lui. Il l'embrassa à nouveau à en avoir mal à la bouche.

\- J'ai _très_ envie de toi, souffla-t-il au beau milieu de la rue se moquant bien du regard des autres sur leur couple.

\- Je sens ça, fit Charles en ondulant contre la verge d'Erik.

\- C'est encore loin ? souffla Erik dont ses mains palpaient sans retenue les fesses pleines et rondes de Charles.

\- Deux rues.

\- Vite alors.

Ils se sourirent et reprirent leurs courses folles. Charles riait, Erik se tenait à sa main, et le suivait à petites foulées. La nuit était fraîche et leurs souffles formaient de petits nuages qui se dissipaient sitôt qu'ils venaient de naître. Enfin ils entrèrent dans une rue remplie de maisons résidentielles, un quartier chic, dont Erik ignorait jusqu'alors l'existence. Charles monta sous le porche d'une grande demeure en brique blanches. Il fouilla en hâte ses poches en quête de ses clés, Erik qui lui embrassait fiévreusement le cou, déverrouilla la porte d'un simple claquement de doigts.

\- Je t'ai dit que j'adorais ton pouvoir ? demanda Charles en entrant dans la maison sans allumer les lumières.

\- Pas encore.

\- Alors : je l'adore ! dit Charles en claquant la porte avant d'empoigner Erik par les épaules pour l'embrasser goulûment.

Erik arracha la chemise de Charles, les boutons volèrent en éclats dans le hall.

\- Ça aussi j'adore, gémit le brun avant de tirer Erik dans la direction du premier étage où se trouvait sa chambre.

Charles n'eut pas à ouvrir la porte car Erik s'en était occupé lui-même, en même temps que les lampes de chevets s'enclenchèrent.

\- C'est très excitant, dit Charles le torse nu la chemise en lambeau.

\- Pas autant que ce que je vois, grogna Erik en se jetant sur le brun pour lui lécher les tétons tout en le poussant sur le lit immense.

\- Han !

Erik pinça un téton entre son pouce et son index, tout en suçotant l'autre. Il martyrisait avec savoir faire les mamelons devenus rouge du brun. Charles était ailleurs, vraiment loin, il n'était plus à New York, il était avec un homme qui le faisait se sentir unique. Il n'y avait rien en dehors de ce lit, pas même sa chambre !

Les mains d'Erik migrèrent plus au Sud et retirèrent le pantalon de Charles, affichant son sexe gonflé et tendu.

\- Parfait, commenta Erik avant d'engloutir jusqu'au fond de sa gorge le membre viril du brun.

Charles hoqueta de plaisir, la tête renversée dans les coussins, abrutit de bonheur. Erik suçait son sexe tel un vorace, encore et toujours affamé, jouant avec le gland et caressant l'intérieur de ses cuisses avec possessivité. Soudain dans l'esprit d'Erik ce fut comme si quelqu'un ouvrait une immense porte et il eut accès aux sensations et plaisir de Charles. Erik pouvait ressentir la fellation qu'il donnait au brun, ainsi que le plaisir qui en découlait. Interloqué il leva son regard vers Charles qui souriait.

\- Tu oublies… han… je ne suis pas… oh oui… pas que prêtre…

Erik sourit, alors comme ça Charles usait de ses pouvoirs pour l'exciter ? Lui aussi pouvait s'adonner à ce petit pêcher !

Dans la seconde le lit s'éleva du sol et les barreaux en fer forgés stylisé se mirent à ondoyer tels des serpents de métal jusqu'à s'enrouler délicatement autour des poignets de Charles. Doucement les serpents amenèrent les bras de Charles au-dessus de sa tête et il se retrouva attaché à son lit entrain de « subir » la plus incroyable des fellations de toute sa vie, le tout sur un lit qui tanguait très légèrement.

\- Arrêtes-toi ou je vais jouir, avertit Charles le corps soulevé de spasmes annonciateur d'orgasme.

\- Bien…

Erik se redressa et essuya ses lèvres avec le dos de sa main.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour te mettre nu ? demanda alors le brun très satisfait d'être le prisonnier d'Erik.

Le blond retira son pull et son débardeur blanc. Puis il jeta au loin son pantalon, sa ceinture et ses sous-vêtements, laissant à Charles tout le loisir de le détailler ouvertement.

\- Ma parole ! s'exclama Charles les joues encore plus rouge de désir. Tu es monté comme un…

\- J'espère que ça ne te fais pas peur ?

\- Au contraire…

Les deux hommes se sourirent. Erik bandait très fièrement, son sexe, au-dessus de la moyenne autant par la taille que par l'épaisseur, donnait rien qu'à la vue des frissons de désirs à Charles.

 _Table de chevet de gauche, premier tiroir, sous le livre._

Charles venait de répondre à l'interrogation silencieuse qu'Erik venait d'avoir. Le blond se pencha par-dessus le lit et plongea sa main dans ledit tiroir, il en extirpa un préservatif et du lubrifiant.

\- Prévoyant à ce que je vois, dit Erik en s'équipant avant de s'enduire les doigts de lubrifiant.

\- Doucement, je n'ai pas eu de relation depuis un moment, avoua Charles qui se remettait à peine de la fellation qu'il venait de subir.

\- Dans ce cas je vais prendre mon temps pour toi…

Erik embrassa le torse sans défense de Charles tout en poussant doucement un premier doigt dans le corps du brun, puis un deuxième.

\- Tu es serré…

\- Oui, murmura Charles en se mordant la lèvre inférieur.

\- Je vais te détendre un peu plus, reprit Erik après quelques minutes de baiser fiévreux.

\- Hum-hum.

Le troisième doigt d'Erik rentra et Charles poussa un grognement à mi-chemin entre la plainte et le plaisir.

\- Tu es prêt ? finit par questionner Erik qui n'arrivait presque plus à se contenir tant il mourait d'envie de pénétrer Charles.

 _Oui, viens…_

Erik sourit, il retira ses doigts, et se cala entre les cuisses du brun. D'une main il se maintenait sur le matelas, de l'autre, il guidait son sexe devant l'anneau de chair. Erik poussa son bassin en avant et son membre entra dans le corps du brun avec lenteur.

\- Bordel, ce que c'est bon ! grogna Erik en refermant ses doigts sur les draps du lit.

\- Ahn !

\- Je dois m'arrêter ?

\- Surtout pas ! Encore ! Oui… Comme ça…

\- Je te sens… Je peux te sentir dans ma tête, c'est tellement excitant…

\- Oui, jusqu'au fond… han ! Là ! Oui !

Erik frappa la prostate de Charles. La décharge de plaisir s'abattit aussi bien en Charles que chez Erik. L'un et l'autre restèrent foudroyés la première vague passée.

\- Encore, gémit Charles les poignets toujours retenus au-dessus de lui.

\- Comme tu le demandes si gentiment, susurra Erik à l'oreille du brun.

Le blond commença une série de puissants coups rapides avant de s'arrêter, recommencer très lentement ses va-et-vient, puis pilonner à nouveau le corps en feu de Charles.

\- C'est bon ?

La réponse, il la connaissait, mais il voulait entre la voix de Charles, l'entendre avec ce timbre d'homme ivre de plaisir.

 _Oui !_

\- A voix haute ! imposa Erik en ressortant complément son membre.

\- Oui, c'est bon, gémit le brun en ondulant le corps en appel de plus de sexe.

Jamais la sodomie n'avait paru aussi délicieuse pour Charles, qui était d'ordinaire plus frileux avec ses prouesses sexuelles. Mais cette nuit il était avec la personne en qui étrangement il se sentait en parfaite confiance, alors qu'il venait juste de le rencontrer et qu'il l'avait attaché au lit ! C'était peut-être un tueur en série pour ce que Charles en savait, mais il s'en moquait bien, car en cet instant il prenait son pied comme jamais il ne l'avait pris et personne, oh grand dieu non, personne ne l'avait jamais baisé de cette manière ! A la fois brutale, sauvage et si sensuelle ! Il en redemandait et à chaque fois qu'Erik s'enfonçait profondément en lui Charles gémissait et priait pour qu'il tienne encore, que ce moment dure le plus longtemps possible. Il ne voulait pas qu'ils s'arrêtent, il ne voulait pas qu'ils jouissent trop vite et il ne voulait pas que cette nuit s'achève !

Erik quant à lui réalisait une sorte de fantasme absolu : s'envoyer en l'air avec le mec le plus sexy et mignon qu'il n'ait jamais vu ! Non seulement Charles répondait à tous ses critères de beauté, mais en plus il était drôle, il était intelligent et bon sang, il savait encaisser ses coups de reins ! Plus Erik accélérait plus Charles en redemandait ! Peu d'hommes étaient capables de tenir le choc et la distance ! Erik bandait encore plus fort et le corps étroit du brun ne semblait pas en souffrir, bien au contraire !

\- J'adore ça, gronda Erik en embrassant une fois de plus Charles à en prendre la tête.

\- Quoi ? hoqueta le brun qui se tenait fermement à ses menottes de fer pour résister aux assauts merveilleux de son amant.

\- Ton petit cul.

Pour marquer ses mots Erik poussa son érection encore plus profonde en Charles pesant de tout son poids sur lui, le brun laissa échapper un cri grave de plaisir.

\- Ta bouche, enchaîna Erik en mordant la lèvre du bas de son prisonnier.

Charles plongea son regard dans celui d'Erik. Ils étaient en parfaite connexion physique et mentale.

\- J'aime tout de toi, dit sans réfléchir Erik avant de le libérer de ses barreaux.

Le blond n'avait pas calculé ses paroles, c'était venu naturellement, lui qui avait tant de mal à se confier ou à accorder sa confiance ! Il se surprenait, mais cela passa vite car, Charles les mains à nouveaux libres s'agrippa à lui et lui déroba une série de baiser endiablé !

Front contre front, ils s'embrassaient, se regardaient, s'unissaient un peu plus. Charles avait tissé entre eux des liens mentaux d'une solidité telle qu'ils pouvaient ressentir l'autre comme s'il s'agissait d'eux-mêmes ! De ce faite ils jouirent en même temps de la manière la plus extraordinaire qu'ils n'avaient jamais vécu. Charles cru s'évanouir tant l'orgasme se révéla puissant, Erik hurla alors que le lit chuta brusquement sur le sol.

Erik se redressa, mais bien des minutes plus tard, il extirpa avec douceur son membre redevenu plus modeste, Charles gémit à nouveau. Tous les deux étaient couverts de sperme, de sueur, de bave. Charles tira sur eux la couverture, Erik qui n'avait pas spécialement prévu de rester, comprit qu'il ne pourrait pas partir comme ça. Non, il désirait rester encore un peu au creux de ce lit, avec Charles. Tandis que le sang refluait et que leur cœur retrouvaient des rythmes plus décents, Erik et Charles se lovèrent l'un contre l'autre et s'endormirent sans difficulté.

* * *

Charles ouvrit les yeux en premier, le soleil baignait sa chambre et il avait chaud, vraiment chaud, il réalisa alors que dans son dos collé à lui dormait Erik, sa rencontre nocturne. Les bras du blond l'enlaçaient et Charles avait la tête posée au plus près du cœur d'Erik.

Charles ne se sentit pas honteux de s'être fait baiser par cet inconnu, non, il se sentait en parfait accord avec lui-même, car il n'avait jamais ressenti une telle osmose entre eux personnes. Cette alchimie était incroyable même, maintenant qu'il analysait un peu mieux ce qui c'était passé !

Doucement le brun glissa hors du lit, il regarda son amant dormir, ses cheveux blond luisant au soleil, il était encore plus beau et séduisant en pleine lumière. Charles enfila son peignoir d'intérieur et sortit de la pièce à pas de loup pour aller confectionner un café noir sans sucre pour Erik – son préféré il l'avait lu dans sa tête – et pour lui un thé. Le brun constata qu'il était largement courbaturé de partout. Pas un seul endroit de son corps ne gémissait, les muscles crispés par l'effort de la nuit se faisaient sentir aujourd'hui. Raven pointa alors le bout de son nez. Comme à son habitude à la maison elle était nue. Charles, par pudeur, détourna le regard, mais sa sœur s'enfichait royalement et vint l'embrasser sur la joue.

\- Tu pue, dit-elle en poursuivant sa route jusqu'au réfrigérateur.

\- Merci Raven, bonjour à toi aussi.

\- Tu as la voix rauque aussi, nota sa sœur avec un sourire coquin.

\- Tu veux faire l'inventaire de ma personne on dirait ?

\- Non, mais tu pue vraiment le cul, prends une douche, on ne va pas aller au resto avec cette odeur-là ! Ta mère ferait une syncope !

\- Ah merde le resto ! J'avais complètement oublié !

\- Oui, pour treize-heure, ça te laisse le temps de te laver !

Charles lui lança un regard noir.

\- Alors hier soir c'était comment ? voulu connaître Raven en sauta sur le tabouret de l'îlot de la cuisine.

\- Très bien, éluda Charles en terminant de préparer le petit-déjeuner pour Erik et lui.

Le regard de Raven tomba sur les deux tasses et ses yeux s'arrondirent comme des soucoupes.

\- Oh putain ! Il est encore là !

\- Oui.

\- Le beau gosse que tu t'es envoyé il est encore à la maison ! s'écria Raven en plaquant ses mains sur sa bouche pour couvrir les gloussements hystériques qui venaient.

\- Chut ! Tu vas le réveiller !

\- Oh put…

\- Langage !

\- Oh ça va ! Je peux dire « putain » si j'ai envie !

\- Raven…

\- Alors ? C'était comment ? Il a une grosse queue ?

Charles dévisagea sa sœur sans rien dire et compléta le plateau qu'il allait emporter avec des toasts qu'il venait de griller.

\- Allez dis-moi ! J'avais l'impression qu'il en avait une grosse ! Son pantalon ne laissait pas trop de place à l'imagination au bar !

\- Tu es impossible Raven, dit Charles en soulevant le plateau du comptoir.

\- Cette absence de réponse veut dire « oui » ! Oh ! Il a une grosse…

\- A tout à l'heure ! dit Charles en quittant la cuisine rapidement.

\- Vous allez encore vous envoyer en l'air ? Sous la douche ?

Charles traversa le couloir et monta à l'étage d'un pas léger, il souriait, il le vit dans l'immense miroir qui constituait un des murs de l'étage. En poussant sa porte avec le bout du plateau il découvrit Erik assit au milieu d'un océan anarchique d'oreiller et de draps.

\- Salut, fit le blond en souriant. J'ai cru que tu m'avais abandonné.

\- Bonjour, non, je t'ai fait un petit déjeuner, je pense que l'on a besoin de reprendre des forces…

\- Je ne suis pas contre.

Charles posa le plateau sur le lit, Erik vit le café et sourit. Il l'attrapa et le bu. Ils se regardèrent en souriant, la complicité qui était apparue entre eux cette nuit ne c'était pas évaporée. Erik reposa sa tasse vide et caressa l'ovale du visage de Charles avant de saisir doucement son menton entre son pouce et son index pour l'embrasser.

\- Il est quelle heure ? demanda-t-il en se léchant les lèvres pour mieux capturer le parfum de thé vert du brun.

\- Onze heure passé, bientôt midi je crois.

\- Oh merde ! s'exclama Erik en repoussant le plateau et les draps. Fais chier !

\- Quoi ? s'inquiéta Charles déçu qu'il ne prenne pas le temps de rester pour le petit déjeuner.

\- J'avais un rendez-vous important à dix heures ! Merde ! J'aurai dû mettre le réveil ! Tu sais où est mon pantalon ? Il doit y avoir mon portable dedans.

\- Là, indiqua Charles en buvant timidement son thé.

\- Et oui, fais chier, sept appels manqués… Il va me tuer.

\- Qui ?

\- Mon associer…

\- Azazel ?

\- Oui. Et merde ! répéta encore Erik en s'habillant à la hâte.

\- Tu as mis ton pullover à l'envers.

\- Ah oui ? Oh, merci…

Erik attrapa un toast que Charles avait beurré à son intention et le fourra dans sa bouche avant de mettre ses chaussures. Il avait égaré ses chaussettes quelque part, il était incapable de savoir où ! De toute façon il n'avait plus le temps pour entreprendre une recherche approfondit. Il se contenta de mettre ses habits le plus vite possible et de loucher vers l'extérieur. Oui, des taxis circulaient, il allait pouvoir rejoindre rapidement Azazel ! Tout n'était peut-être pas trop tard. Puis son regard tomba à nouveau sur Charles. Erik pila net. Charles, était assis sagement, posément, sur le rebord du lit, il était nu sous son peignoir bleu, Erik pouvait voir son torse et quelques morsures sur sa peau pâle. Il voyait aussi son air devenu triste. Erik se sauvait comme un voleur et il s'en voulait d'imposer ça à son amant.

\- Je… je dois vraiment y aller.

\- Je comprends, dit tranquillement Charles en masquant sa grande déception.

Erik s'approcha de Charles et tira doucement sur ses épaules pour le mettre debout. Ils se regardèrent, Erik sentit son être chavirer, chose qu'il ne pensait plus éprouver. Il embrassa doucement le brun. Il sentait leur nuit folle, il avait le gout de menthe et de perfection.

\- Je veux te revoir, dit-il sans détour.

Dans le regard de Charles une lueur s'alluma, il se mit à sourire, rehaussant la couleur de ses joues.

\- Moi aussi.

\- Voici ma carte, appels-moi, dit Erik en sortant de sa poche de pantalon son portefeuille. Tu as des projets ce soir ?

\- Oui.

\- Ah ? fit Erik à son tour déçu.

\- Sortir avec toi je crois.

Ils se sourient, Erik donna une carte professionnelle à Charles et la rangea dans son portefeuille.

\- Ce soir, toi et moi on sort, décréta alors Erik en embrassant une dernière fois Charles. Tu m'appelles ?

\- Sans faute !

Erik avait soudainement du mal à partir, il embrassa encore et encore Charles puis se détacha, revigoré par sa chaleur.

\- J'attends ton coup de fils.

Charles laissa Erik quitter sa chambre et sa maison, il le regarda ensuite héler un taxi dans la rue et monter dedans en jetant un coup d'œil vers la fenêtre où se tenait le brun. Charles soupira d'aise et se laissa fondre sur son matelas. Raven avait raison, il embaumait le sexe, mais il s'en fichait, pour lui c'était le parfum le plus exquis qui fût. Le brun levait devant ses yeux la carte de visite d'Erik et lut à voix haute en souriant bêtement :

\- Erik Lehnsherr, entrepreneur et architecte.

Il répéta encore le prénom et le nom, jusqu'à connaître par cœur la sonorité des deux puis il sasit son portable et entra le numéro sous le nom de « Erik L. futur mari ».

* * *

Erik reçu le premier sms de Charles une heure plus tard, alors qu'il achevait les négociations avec un gros promoteur immobilier. En lisant le contenu du message, il laissa un sourire apparaître sur ses lèvres avant de retrouver son sérieux et de conclure sa transaction avec brio.

Le soir même Erik emmena Charles dîner en ville dans son restaurant préféré et il ne fut que le deuxième soir d'une très longue série. Si longue que lorsqu'ils fêtèrent leur quinze ans de relation ils ne purent que se tromper sur la date exacte jusqu'à ce qu'Erik se souvienne du fameux détail du costume de prêtre, ce qui fixa la date au soir d'Halloween.

Heureux ils l'étaient et le bonheur ne cessa de croître aux fils des ans, accumulant des souvenirs et de l'amour à foison, ils fondèrent ensemble un institut pour jeune mutant et devinrent parent grâce à l'adoption d'une paire de jumeaux : Peter et Wanda. Charles et Erik respiraient le bonheur et la stabilité et tous ceux qui les connaissaient les citaient en exemple pour parler d'une relation durable et saine, bien que Raven ne cessait de rabâcher que ces deux pervers n'étaient que des chauds lapins à qui voulait bien l'entendre !

Pour célébrer leur amour le soir d'halloween, quinze ans justes après leur rencontre, ils se marièrent entouré de leurs amis, famille et enfants et enfin le premier message que Charles avait envoyé à Erik devînt réalité :

« Erik, cette nuit était exceptionnelle, il me tarde d'être à ce soir pour avoir le bonheur de mieux apprendre à te connaître et ensuite, pourquoi pas, t'enfourcher à nouveau. Ne soit pas en retard : dix-neuf heures, chez moi, sans faute. Charles (ton futur mari). »

* * *

Voilouuu ! J'espère que ce dernier OS vous aura plus et fait rêver pourquoi pas! N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit message pour le commenter et me dire quelle a été votre histoire préférée cette saison !

Oh oui laissez-moi une petite reviewwww! :D

J'en profite pour vous informer que mon premier livre vient d'être publié chez Rebelle Edition : **Le Projet Eden** , alors si vous aimez mon style et mes histoires, n'hésitez pas !

A très bientôt!


End file.
